Dusk
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Logan got his heart shattered in pieces and ran to Texas. The boys followed him and put him back together. What will happen when Logan finds his world shift yet another time? We'll follow all four boys as they make their way in a post-Big Time Rush era. Not the best summary, but better than the one I had. Just give it a read and, please leave me with your thoughts and comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I have no idea what this is. It just came out. I'm thinking about making it a story. Tell me if it's worth the time. And, maybe, give me an idea of what to do with this... dang, I wish I had a bit more time to let it grow on it's own, but... as it is... tell me what you think - any opinion, critisism, idea is more than welcome.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

It was dusk, the sky was slowly turning from the brightest shade of orange to the darkest purple that nature could pain. First starts were starting to show their faces on the perfect clear sky.

James let Midnight take the well know path to the lake. He loved to be able to ride at this time of day. The solitude allowed him to think and get back in touch with himself. Most people always considered him shallow, it was the image he had to keep up for the sake of his popularity, but, now, here, just him and Midnight, James Diamond could finally let the mask fall. He could take in the beauty of the sun setting over the mountains, painting his world in wondrous colors.

"Isn't this beautiful, Midnight?" He asked dreamingly, dismounting his black and white stallion. Midnight huffed and stomped his hoof, as if answering him. James smiled wide and earnestly. He took the horse to a nice patch of grass, tied his harness around the nearby tree and sat down in his usual spot watching as the day turned into night.

Stars came into view. Fireflies began waking up from slumber. An owl flew by. James smiled. He was used to the sounds of the night. He loved listening to all the life around him. Midnight was grazing. James let his mind wonder.

The decision of coming to Texas was the best he'd taken. Brooke had thrown a fit, but then she had given in and opened up a branch for him to run over here. James sighed. He was so happy he could make that work. He found it rather amazing that he hadn't driven the small cosmetics branch into the ground, but found enough business flair inside of himself to actually make it grow tenfold in just two short years. James smirked a little to himself knowing that the mask of shallowness he was putting on every tiring day was throwing his business partners off. Seriously, who would think that under the pretty face and shallow exterior, James was a business man to the bone.

James let his head fall back on the tree behind him. A couple of stars sparkled in the sky and James' thoughts wondered to the reason for it all. For his ranch. For his beloved stallion. For his business success. For his mother's pride in him. For everything, really. Logan's rash decision to go back home. It had broken up Big Time Rush. It had left Kendall, Carlos and him with a big, giant, huge hole inside of them.

When Camille had told Logan she was getting married and having her fiancee's baby, Logan had shut down and needed the world to just stop. He had never found it in himself to tell Camille just how much he loved her so he'd lost the love of his life. Without her fame and girls throwing themselves at his feet became nothing and he just wanted to go home and cry. So he did. Logan had packed up his every belonging and had gone back to Texas leaving everything and everyone behind in a blink of an eye.

Carlos had lost the bounce in his step, had lost all interest in chasing over the Jennifers. His helmet remained forgotten in his room more often than not - on Logan's bed, as if it would bring Logan back to them. James had lost his will to charm his way into every girls' bed. Everything was grey. Kendall had tried to be strong for them. Had tried to keep James' dream of fame alive, but the emptiness inside of them where Logan used to be, the empty bed in Carlos' room, the outraged fans, everything made James realize that his dream of fame was worthless without all three of his friends and told Gustavo it was time to finally pull the proverbial plug on Big Time Rush. Kendall and Carlos had almost broken their own necks snapping their heads to his face once the words were out of his mouth. Kendall tried to put up a fight, but, once Carlos had agreed, they were done.

"We should go to Texas." Carlos had said un the elevator ride up to 2J in their last day in LA. Kendall looked up at James. They both smiled. The first real smiles in more than two months since Logan had left. Kendall quickly got on his phone, changed their three tickets from Minnesota to Texas and simply informed his mother about their move. Momma Knight didn't say a word, she simply smiled and hugged them close, saying it was the best choice they had made ever since moving to LA. Katie had staid behind, getting into acting business.

The second the three of them had landed in Texas Logan was there waiting for them with wide open arms. It felt like coming home. And James was happy. Un-fucking-believably happy. Carlos grabbed Logan off the floor and spun him around in the middle of the airport. Everyone was staring at them, but Logan's smile, a feeble as it was, made it all better.

And that was four years ago. Now James had everything he had never known he wanted. His business. A ranch - big and beautiful. His own horse - oh, how scared he had been the first time Logan had thought him to ride. But if Logan could do it and look so at ease and so self confident, then James could do it too. And he did. He rid Logan's brown mare, never wanting to get off the gentle animal. Buttercup was no match for his Midnight, but James had grown confident in the saddle before even thinking of acquiring his own horse. Now James loved to feel the muscles of his strong stallion as they moved under him while the animal ran free through the fields and forests of his ranch while James rode his bareback. James turned to look at Midnight. The animal turned his gaze from the ground and met his eyes, as if sensing his master look at him. James smiled at the thought and Midnight huffed, scraping the ground with his hoof again.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" James whispered to Midnight. The animal huffed. The sun had set while James had gotten lost in his own memories and thoughts, the moon rising over the edge of the mountains. "Want to go home now?" James asked Midnight caressing his rump. Midnight shook his head, his mane making beautiful blue waves in the moon light. James giggled. He felt like his stallion understood his words. He untied the harness from the tree and easily jumped on Midnight's back. "Take me home, buddy." James gently patted the side of Midnight's neck. The stallion took off on the spot, galloping along the well known trail to take them both back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **

**Well I've decided to make this a story. I now have an idea where I want to take them. Hope you'll like it. Please leave me your thoughts, ideas, comments of any kind. I need feedback. **

**Before I let you read, I just have a couple of thanks to give to Felicia and BTRandHoA for giving me a bit extra of their time to with a review. **

**Oh, and also - this story will be re-rated as I go along. I need to keep true to my profile, now, don't I? :P**

**Ok, now you may read!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Logan sat at his computer, raking a hand through his hair, tugging a little. Running a ranch wasn't as easy as his parents had made it look when he was a child.

In the short time frame of four years Logan had made a name for himself in the world of horse racing. He had managed to breed one of the best Appaloosa race horses around. The help of his three best friends was, undeniably, the only reason why he had achieved this level of success; the couple of months that they had been apart were not something Logan chose to remember. He had been like the walking dead, hiding, rotting away in his cousin's home, under a blanket, barely eating, barely breathing.

He'd chosen to go back home, the place of his birth, Texas, when he'd literally run away from everything and everyone he'd known and loved. Logan could not be more grateful that his devoted friends had chosen to follow him here, just as they had followed Kendall to LA and brought James' dream to life. Every time Logan thought of James he felt guilty because he was the reason why James' dream had been shattered.

Logan banged his head on the chair behind him. The fact that it was leather didn't help Logan at all. He got up in frustration. When the guilt over James giving up his dreams came rushing in, so did his guilt over Jo doing the same. She'd followed Kendall. She'd given up everything and followed Kendall, to everyone's surprise, saying that she would rather not be an actress then lose the only guy who made her feel like a star. It had worked out for the best, since Jo Knight was now 5 months pregnant with her husband's second son, but, Logan still felt guilty.

Seemed like guilt was the only feeling Logan was still capable of ever since Camille had left his life. Actually, that's not true. Logan could feel more than guilt - guilt and longing. Deep, crippling longing over the only woman he'd ever loved and never had the courage to tell her so. He hated himself – hey look, another feeling, Logan smiled sadly to himself, still pacing around his office – he hated himself for not being able to tell Camille how he felt, how much he really loved her, how much he really needed her, how she was his entire reason for happiness. He'd never said a word and Camille had had no means to read his mind so she had found a man capable of sharing his thoughts with her.

"I wish I could turn back time…" Logan whispered to the emptiness inside of him, for the millionth billionth time since he had moved to Texas. Logan sighed realizing that, for a genius, he was quite stupid. "Enough!" He whispered with determination. He pulled himself out of the gutter and forced his body down in front of his laptop, forced his mind to focus on the task at hand - he needed a new stallion for his beautiful brand new snowflake colored Appaloosa – Feather. His new pride and joy.

Logan searched all his usual sites but found nothing worthy of his "baby". Feather's pedigree needed a truly beautiful stallion, with amazing genes that would allow her to have a champion of a colt. He ran a hand over his face. Logan groaned in exasperation and closed his laptop with a rather harsh tap. Nothing seemed to be working his way tonight!

A knock on the door woke him up from feeling like a failure in every aspect of his life. "Come in." Logan replied almost automatically.

"I'm home." James smiled wide letting the door fall open on its own, leaning against the door frame. Logan looked down at the computer screen. He could not face James sometimes, more often then he would like, guilt eating at his insides. This was one of those times.

"I hadn't even noticed you had left…" Logan whispered.

"You've been cooped up in here for so long… What are you doing?" James asked, a smile on his face and in his voice. Logan sighed, leaned back on his chair.

"Searching for a stallion for Feather…"

"What for?" James asked, his eyes wide, his expression honest.

"To… you know… mate them?" Logan stated, more of a question, really, almost like talking to Jake – Kendall's three year old son.

"Dude, really?" James raised an eyebrow. "When we have Midnight?"

Logan's jaw literally opened. He honestly hadn't thought of Midnight. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He had been the one to actually pick out James' horse. Midnight had a perfect pedigree. And the fact that James chose not to put him in races and allow his horse to live a semi-wild life only meant that the quality of Midnight sperm would be even better. Logan couldn't find his words. He just stood there staring at James with his mouth wide open and his eyes as big as flying saucers.

"You hadn't thought of Midnight, had you?" James smirked. Logan sometimes forgot that James wasn't the same careless, mindless boy he used to be when they were kids. He gingerly closed his jaw and slightly shook his head "no".

"I hadn't… I don't see Midnight as a breeding stallion… he's your horse…"

"That he is." James said with pride. "But he's also one of the most beautiful Appaloosa stallions in the state. You said so when I got him. So – why let his genes go to waste? My baby needs to make me a granddad!" James joked knowing he had solved Logan's problem.

Logan laughed an honest little laugh. "You – James freaking Diamond – a grandfather?" Logan asked in amazement.

"Hey – one day I will meet the right lady, you'll see!"

Logan got up from his desk, closed his laptop and moved to leave his office. He patted James shoulder on his way out. "I know you will, buddy. I know you will. You deserve to be happy, man, and fill this huge ass house with the pitter-patter of tiny little mini-self-absorbed-Jamies… before Kendall beats you to the punch." Logan laughed. The sound seemed lonely and filled with pain, but Logan had gotten used to it - it was now the permanent sound of his laughter, but Logan decided to stop over-analyze things a long time ago.

Losing Camille showed him that what he deemed to be "the safe way" was more like "the way to lose what you love most", so Logan let that random thought go and went to the kitchen to search for some food – he had been cooped up in his office, without eating, for more than half a day. Only to have James solve his problem in the blink of an eye.

James followed Logan. "You know Kendall had an unfair head start…" James pouted as if filling the oversized Texas mansion with children would have been a competition.

Logan shook his head. That was the James he had known all his life. He loved the rare moments when James would become a child again. "You know… maybe I should let you solve my problems more often…"

James froze, his foot mid step. "What?"

"Yeah… I've lost more than half a day searching for a mate for Feather." Logan shrugged opening the fridge, getting a blast of delicious smells right in the face.

"Hey, maybe you should…" James smirked, full of himself. Logan rarely made comments like that – on the edge of being a compliment. "After all what are friends for?"

Logan heard James' smile before he saw it when he turned with a couple of pork sandwiches in hand. James' smile fade and a hungry-wolf-expression replaced it.

"God bless Jo and her mothering ways." They both said before digging in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I know these chapters are kinda on the small side, but, for some reason I like them this way. Hope you all agree and, hope you'll be kind enough to leave me your opinion in a tiny, little review, maybe? **

**I love reviews! They're amazing! So, please make my day and review. Pweaty pwease!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Carlos finished grooming Star, his prize winning Appaloosa colt. Logan had given him the little brown horse for his birthday. She was bred from the same parents as Logan's best race horse - Wind Wing.

"I can't wait for you to grow up, cutie!" Carlos gently caressed Star's rump. The young mare made a whinny noise, throwing her head back, making Carlos giggle. "I can't wait until we can run around together, like James and Midnight." Carlos placed a gentle kiss on the spot on Star's forehead before closing the door to her stable and going back to the house to see what was up for grabs in the fridge.

He took his time strolling through the field to the main house. The stars were out, a full moon shining down on him as he enjoyed the sound and smell of a crisp Texas night. Nights like these made Carlos appreciate the quiet life he now had.

Sometime he did miss the hectic rhythm of LA, but that was happening once in a blue moon. The life he'd built with his friends over the past four years was fulfilling and Carlos loved it. Well, Carlos loved it even more now, after having Becky as his girl, but that was another story.

Thoughts of Becky's freckled face brought a smile to Carlos' face as he turned to look up at the moon, completely careless of his steps. There wasn't an inch of that land he was now walking on that he did not know, why bother looking when you can just feel?

Carlos had met Becky about three years ago, at Jake's baby shower, to which Kendall had dragged them all to. Becky was one of Jo's friends and Carlos had made instant friends with her. She was fun and crazy and smart and understood Carlos in every way and had the craziest shade of red hair possible.

Once Carlos had made the mistake to ask her if she had dyed it that way and gotten a punch in the groin for it. Carlos' hand went to protect himself unconsciously.

Truth be told, he hadn't even realized the exact moment when he had fallen in love with petite woman. He simply found himself thinking "I love her" at a barn dance where he and his best friends performed a couple of songs, for old times' sake. Becky had cheered him on like one of his many fangirls of old times and Carlos realized his feelings at the sight of her blinding smile.

And, of course, Carlos being Carlos – meaning he was never able to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself – he made his feelings known to her… well, he didn't mean to… A blush crept in Carlos' cheeks in spite of the chilly night as he remembered jumping off stage, looking Becky in the eyes and blurting out a pathetic little "I love you" before wrapping her tightly in his arms and kissing her senseless. Good thing she kissed back instead of kneeing him in the groin – Carlos wouldn't have put that past her at all. They had pulled apart, breathless, surrounded by cheers and howls of "way to go Carlos!" or "atta boy!" and Becky's smile had lit up his whole world. She hadn't said those three little words back. Not then. Not since. But Becky wasn't a woman of many words, her actions did the talking for her. And Carlos loved it!

Carlos walked into the warmth of the home he shared with his family and heard laughter from the kitchen. He instantly recognized James and Logan talking and went to join them as there was only one reason why they would gather up in the kitchen – they had food! Carlos' stomach growled at the very thought.

"What up guys?" Carlos greeted heading straight for the fridge, not even bothering to wait for a reply from either of them. He opened the door and his stomach growled again.

"Hey, Los! What up?" James and Logan answered almost at the same time, causing them to look at each other and simply shrug it off.

Carlos pulled out a plastic container with homemade corndogs – God bless Jo's mothering nature! – and popped them in the microwave. "You guys spend way too much time together." Carlos teased leaning back against the counter, waiting for his food to be warmed up. James stuck his tongue out and made a face at the comment. Carlos giggled. "Just came back from brushing down Star." Carlos smiled.

"You sure do love that little one." Logan smiled knowingly. Carlos nodded and turned to get his corndogs managing to burn his fingers in the process.

"SHIT!" Carlos hissed almost dropping the corndogs on the floor.

"Hey! Watch your tongue! What if Jake was around…" James scolded.

"I know… I just burned my god dang fingers!" Carlos blew on his fingertips like a child.

Logan shook his head. "Dude, you'll never change."

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Logan and turned to his corndog. "God! Jo makes a mean dog!" He mumbled with his mouth almost full.

"Slow down, dude, you're gonna give yourself a belly ache… again!" James scolded as if he would have been talking to Jake. Carlos nodded and stuffed his mouth again, fighting to breathe while chewing – he was just THAT hungry!

Both Logan and James shook their heads and returned to their discussion about making sure Midnight was genetically compatible with Feather before having them mate.

"I'll talk to Jeanie on Monday…" Logan said referring to the veterinary they used to care for their animals. "She'll need a blood sample from both animals…"

Carlos cringed a little at the thought of needles, even if they would go nowhere near his own skin. James laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing his instinctual reaction. Carlos nodded his thanks, literally ripping to shreds the last of his five corndogs.

"Don't call Midnight an animal. He's my baby!" James told Logan before he could go on with his train of thought. Logan's mouth remained open for a fraction of a second but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, your BABY will need to be calm enough for Jeannie to take a bit of blood. And you know you're the only one who can control him – so – what time will you be home, on Monday so I can call Jeannie over?"

"I need to check my planner, but, I shouldn't have any meetings set up…" James thought for a moment before shrugging. "And even if I do, I'll push it for Tuesday. My baby is about to make me a granddad! That's more important!"

Carlos began to laugh but chocked on his last bite and began to cough violently. He automatically grabbed the first glass on the table – James' ginger ale – and took a long sip, chasing down the last of his corndogs.

"Y-you… a granddad?" Carlos laughed looking James in the eyes.

"Duuuude! I'll find my other half one day!" James whined.

"Yeah… granddad to a horse!" Carlos laughed. "Will it be vane and look at his reflection in every puddle?" Carlos teased mercilessly.

James shot Carlos an evil look. Logan sighed. He knew what would come next. Right on cue James jumped up from his seat and tackled Carlos to the floor, tickling him to the verge of tears. Logan shook his head, but left his friends to fight just as they did when they were teenagers, back in Minnesota.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Did you know I love horses? Yeah. I do. I'm sort of using this story to know more about them. Like, who knew that a mare's heat cycle is called and "estrus"? I sure didn't. I did research! Yes. I am a bit proud of myself. Don't hate on me! :))**

**Yeah.. ranting aside.. I hope you all like this. I'm getting a few ideas as I write. And the short chapters idea is kind of feeding me imagination.. I just hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, BTW - I'm bumping this to M. Nothing smutty in here, just making sure I don't get reported for a little imagery I've decided to create. Maybe we will have some smut later on, but I won't promise anything.**

**Either way, please review and let me know what you think, ok?**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Kendall put Jake to bed while Jo indulged in a well deserved bubble bath. He made sure his son was tucked in nice and snug, kissed him "good night" and made his way to the bathroom to check on his wife.

"Hey, you." Jo smiled from the middle of the bath. She looked beautiful. Her blonde curls pulled up into a lose bun, a few strands falling gently on the back of her neck into the "blanket" of fragrant bubbles.

"How's Jake?" She asked, her voice soft, like she was half falling asleep.

"Asleep. Finally." Kendall chuckled. "He wanted to know why isn't his brother here yet." Jo smiled tiredly, gently rubbing the back of her neck. Kendall picked up on the little movement. "Want me to rub your back?" He offered. Jo looked up at him with big doe eyes and nodded. Kendall smiled and began undressing. "Make room." He whispered.

Jo did what she was told, making room for Kendall to get in behind her, hugging her own knees. Kendall got in, settling his long legs on either side of his wife, pulling her body against his chest, wrapping his arms around her torso with his palms resting on her baby bump. Jo sighed.

"This feels nice." She whispered closing her eyes and resting her head on her husband shoulder. Kendall hummed his approval, kissing her shoulder.

They stayed like that a short while, not feeling the need to talk, before Kendall lifted his hands and began gently rubbing Jo's aching neck. Jo sighed feeling her body relax under Kendall's touch. He'd always known just how much pressure to add to make her melt.

"Good?" Kendall asked. The only reply he got was a small "mhmm". "Wanna sleep a little?" Another "mhmm" and Kendall smiled. He kept rubbing Jo's neck a little while longer until he felt her breathing even and deep, knowing she'd drifted to sleep. He held her close and spent a bit more time in the warm water before pulling the plug and allowing the water to drain out. He gingerly picked up the shower head and washed the remaining bubbles off of both of their bodies. He gently pushed Jo forward, sustaining her back and awkwardly got out of the bathtub. Thank God pregnancy made Jo a very sound sleeper!

Kendall carried his wife to bed, not even bothering to dry them off. He got in bed and hugged his wife to him. Jo snuggled to his chest and Kendall covered both of their naked bodies with a blanket. He had had a long day himself, and he felt so tired, tired enough that he just couldn't sleep, so his mind wondered.

Three heart wrenching months after him and his best friends had left everything behind to come support Logan, Kendall had opened the door to their rented apartment to find a smiling Jo looking up at him. At first Kendall had thought that he had lost his mind. Even the sound of her voice had seemed surreal to him. He had stood there like an idiot, mouth slowly falling open as he kept staring at Jo in bewilderment.

"Hi." Was all that Jo had said to him. He had felt the nervousness in her angelic voice.

"Jo?" Kendall had finally found his voice.

"Hi." Jo had smiled. Kendall had simply swept her off her feet in a bone-crushing hug. He hadn't let go of her since. He hadn't waited long to propose to her after that. And she had stuck with him, by him – and his best friends – through thick and thin.

Jo had been there, right by their side when Logan had opened his mouth to say that his grandparents had once had a ranch and he had spent his early childhood at that ranch, helping raise horses. James and Kendall had shared a look stating that it would be a huge investment, but Carlos had burst out screaming "I love horses!" Who could ever argue with that logic? They had all laughed and agreed on their new path in life.

Jo had helped James through his fights with Brooke. Had helped him break her down and have her open the new branch of Diamond Cosmetics. Jo had helped Logan through his break-downs over losing Camille or over being treated like the newcomer that he was in the new industry he had decided to conquer. Jo had been there for Carlos when he first fell of the horse he was trying to break in a colt, thus ruining his perfect record. And Jo had been his rock, his safe place, his everything through every little bump in his road. She'd made him the happiest man alive when she gave him Jake. She'd given Kendall a family, a purpose, a reason to take on the world again.

Kendall gently kissed Jo's forehead. He clearly could not sleep. He wanted to twist and turn, but that would disturb Jo's sleep. Kendall turned his face. He saw lights up in the main house. _"The guys must be up."_ He thought to himself. He turned to look at his wife sleeping peacefully. He smiled, gently caressing Jo's temple. She gave a little grunt and turned her back to him.

"I love you." Kendall whispered before placing a small kiss on his wife's shoulder.

"I love you." Jo echoed even in her sleep. Kendall smiled against her skin and slipped out of bed.

He got dressed and went to the main house, to join his friends. He smiled up at the full moon, shivering a little and already missing his wife's warmth. He made his way through the front door hearing his friends' voices coming from the kitchen.

"What up, guys?"

"Hey daddy!" James sounded out.

"Kenny!" Carlos greeted him with a high five.

"Whacha doin' here, man?" Logan asked – always the sensible one.

"Couldn't sleep. Saw the light. Wanted a beer." Kendall shrugged, grabbing a beer and popping it open against the counter top, taking a long sip.

"Midnight's gonna be a daddy soon." James announced more than a little giddy.

"Oh?" Kendall asked.

"Feather needs a mate." Logan shrugged.

"Dude! You're gonna be a granpappy!" Kendall teased, a hand landing hard on James' shoulder.

"I know!" James beamed, looking up at Kendall, over his shoulder.

Carlos laughed again. "Grandpa horsy!"

"Don't start that again – I will tickle you senseless… again!" James warned and Carlos put his hands up in surrender.

"How's Storm doing?" Logan asked Kendall talking about their brown spotted pregnant mare. "When's she due?"

"She's fine. Jeannie said she's due in about a month or so. The colt's growing nicely. I had to separate her from the field for a few days. Jeannie said it would be best."

Logan nodded. He knew Kendall was the best to take care of his pregnant mares. He'd proven it time and time again.

"So – Midnight and Feather…" Kendall said, breaking the silence and Logan's worry-yourself-over-any-little-detail train of thought. "When's that happening?"

"Jeanie has to make sure they're compatible." Logan replied.

"Yeah… never making that mistake again…" Kendall whispered.

"Come on, guys, Apple was fine." Carlos tried to reassure them.

"We almost lost her, Carlos." Logan snapped.

"She was our first try, Logan. We know better now." James put a calming hand over Logan's, giving it a gentle pat before letting go. Logan did relax.

"That's what I'm counting on. Anyway…" Logan shook his worries away. "Monday mister Diamond over here will come home early and make sure Midnight is ok with giving blood."

"Yes, mom." James rolled his eyes. "It's not like we have a deadline for this, you know."

"We kinda do… Feather is about to enter estrus soon. I can tell."

"How?" Carlos asked immediately, his question honest, if a little childish.

Logan blushed a little. "I just know, ok." He snapped. Carlos shrugged – he knew Logan had a special bond with his horses. He was denying himself the chance to love another woman, for fear of hurting the way he had when Camille had left, so he was putting all his love and attention to the beautiful animals he was breeding.

Kendall smirked a little, taking another sip of his beer. He'd never been happier in his life. Not even in LA, with millions of girls swooning over him. Right here he had all that he had ever needed – a wife, a growing family of his own and his best friends.

All that Kendall wanted now was for said best friends to find their own happiness, so that Jake and his unborn son can have a whole kindergarten of almost-cousins to play with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Ok, I got the question, so I'm letting the "cat out of the bag". This will be a straight story. I need to try my hand at it, a little. See how I do with it all. **

**I deffo NEED your opinions, so PLEASE, for the love of everything sacred - REVIEEEW! PLEASE! **

**Thank you :)**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Monday morning rolled around. James got up a dawn, took his blanket out on his balcony and watched the sun rise. This had been his habit since they had moved into the house. He loved the sight. He loved watching nature paint his world every morning and every night. It was his alone time. And James treasured it.

He got back inside straight into a hot shower to take the morning chilliness out of his bones. When he was done with his morning rituals, James' stomach was rumbling like crazy.

He found Jo and Jake already having breakfast.

"Morning." James greeted them both, ruffling Jake's honey blonde hair.

"Hi, uncle Jamie." Jake replied his mouth half full with pancakes. James chuckled.

"Sit down, I'll get your breakfast…" Jo began but James placed a warm hand on her wrist, stopping her from getting up.

"I have two hands, Jo. I can get it myself." James smiled and grabbed a stack of pancakes from the counter and the chocolate syrup. "It's enough you got up this early and made all this." He gestured to the food in front of him.

Jo smiled. "It's the only thing you guys allow me to do anymore…" She fake-sighed.

"Shoveling horse dung is no job for a pregnant woman!" James scolded right as Kendall entered the kitchen.

"He's right, you know." Kendall added, kissing the top of his wife's head then his son's as well. Jake made a happy noise that was supposed to be "good morning", but his mouth was full.

"Jake - swallow before you speak!" Jo told her son in the most mothering tone of voice.

Jake swallowed. "Sorry, mom." He wolfed down yet another forkful of pancake. Kendall shook his head behind his son with a loving expression, while pouring himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Honey, have something to eat for breakfast…please?" Jo pleaded. Kendall never ate in the mornings and had ended up with stomach problems because of it. He shrugged it off.

"Babe, you know I'm not hungry in the morning…"

"Please, just a piece of toast.." Jo pleaded, batting her eyelashes at her husband. "For me?" Kendall sighed and gave in.

"Fine…" He hung his head while Jo beamed up at him. She got up from her chair to get her husband his breakfast while James stared Kendall down, mouthing "Asshole, she's pregnant!" Kendall shook his head, effectively shutting James up.

Jo brought Kendall his food - two pieces of toast and some cheese scrambled eggs - with a huge grin. Kendall gawked at his plate. "That's a piece of toast?" He asked. Jo nodded and simply smiled. "Why am I not surprised?" Kendall sighed.

"Eat up!" Jo instructed and Kendall did as he was told. He knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman. As Kendall's fork was cutting into the eggs a huge yawn startled it out of his hand.

James began to laugh as Kendall slowly turned to see Carlos stretch and yawn almost like a cat. "Morning." Carlos greeted in his always-cheerful voice.

"Hi uncle Carlos!" Jake greeted as he bolted out the kitchen door. "Thank you for the food!" He yelled to his mother.

"What's his rush?" Carlos chuckled.

"I promised he can help take care of the pregnant mares today. He's running to the house to change into - listen to this - work clothes!" Kendall laughed.

"Los, sit." Jo all but ordered him. "Whacha want for breakfast?"

"You to sit down." Carlos chuckled and gently pushed Jo in the seat next to Kendall before moving to the stove to get himself some of Kendall's delicious looking eggs, with a side dish of corn dogs. James shook his head with an affectionate smile seeing Carlos' choice of food.

Carlos sat down as James got up to put his plate and fork in the dishwasher. "Get me some OJ? Pwease?" Carlos threw over his shoulder at James, with a side-dish of puppy eyes.

"Spoiled brat!" James let out, but got Carlos his orange juice.

"You love me!" Carlos squealed as James set the glass in front of him. James ruffled his hair.

"I need to get to work if I want to be back in time to see Jeannie." James told them. "Jo, thank you for breakfast." James bent down and kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek.

"My pleasure." Jo beamed up at him.

"Tell Logan I'll be…"

"Tell Logan what?"

"Oh, Loges - morning - tell you that I'll be back 'round 5..maybe 6. Get Jeanie to come then?"

"Mhmm." Logan mumbled.

"She's coming anyway to check on Storm. She said she'll be here 'round 4… I'll stall her." Kendall grinned deviously.

"I don't think you'll have to do that…" Carlos said between bites as Logan got his own cup of coffee.

"Why do you say that?" Kendall asked honestly.

"Just tell her James will be home…" Carlos went on, his mouth half full.

"Chew before you speak." Jo told Carlos on her mothering tone of voice, more out of habit than anything. Kendall smirked and put his arm around Jo's shoulders, effectively forgetting his food.

"Sorry, mom!" Carlos retorted jokingly. He took a sip of orange juice to chase down his eggs. "She's got the hots for you, J." He told James as if it the information was a well-known fact to the entire world and James was the only oblivious one.

"You think?" James asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Yup." Logan chirped in, the coffee mug almost never leaving his lips.

James turned his eyes from Carlos to Logan, a smile growing on his face. "You think so?"

"Yes, James. You should ask her out. She really likes you." Jo smiled, patting the hand he had forgotten on the rest of her chair. James snapped out of it, but his smile stayed in place. "Now, get to work and come home on time."

James nodded and exited the kitchen with a small "yes, mom." He couldn't believe Jeannie had really put her eyes on him. A smart, beautiful woman that he had been secretly fantasizing about in his lonely moments would like him back.

James grabbed his wallet and keys, threw his grey overcoat on, making sure his phone was safely tucked away in his pocket and left for yet another long day of work.

Truth be told he kind of loved his work. He just didn't like the long hours. But today would be a good day, in spite of it being Monday. He'd get home early and - maybe - arrange a date with Jeannie.

James felt almost giddy as he started his Bronco - the one he'd build from scratch with his own hands - and left his beloved ranch. He saw Midnight run through his meadow and giggled as the stallion ran to the fence, recognizing his master's car. James slowed down a tad and put his hand out the window. Midnight ran beside his car till the other side of the meadow, where the fence ended. It was their morning ritual. It made James happy to have such a devoted animal.

"See you later, Midnight." He yelled out the window, completely sure that the stallion had heard him and had understood his words. James looked in the rear view mirror and saw Midnight shake his head, his mane blowing in the wind a little, before running away from the edge of the fence.

Midnight made James very proud and happy. So happy that his smile would usually not leave his face all the way to work. Today was no different. When James pulled into the parking lot of his Diamond Cosmetics branch, his smile was still there. He greeted everyone on his way in and went about his tiresome day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Hmm.. I have nothing to say except "it's weird writing a straight story! but i love it! hihihihi" yup! Ok, here you go! Hope you like it - please let me know in a tiny-wittle-leview - maybe? pweaase!**

**Love, Emy!**

* * *

It was 5 in the evening. Logan made his to the stables to see if Jeannie was still working with Kendall. He found them giggling around at whatever joke either of them had said.

"What up, guys?" He asked.

"Loges!" Kendall high-fived his friend. "You should hear the hilarious story that Jeannie was telling about her niece. Dear me, kids are too cute!" Kendall chuckled, leaning against the stable door as Jeannie straightened her back from behind the young colt she was checking up. Logan nodded towards Jeannie.

"Hey, Logan. Yeah…" Jeannie let out a little awkward chuckle. "She got this new Barbie doll and she was introducing it to her every other doll and stuffed animal, saying their names in different voices, as if impersonating everyone…"

Logan chuckled himself imagining Jeannie's niece playing with her extensive doll collection.

"…she was at it for the better part of an hour…" Jeannie kept speaking. "I don't know how she keeps track of all of her stuffed animals and dolls. I swear she has a system or something, cause all hell breaks looks should one of them be missing."

"Kids do that… you should see Jake." Kendall piped in. "Jo tried once to get rid of some of his old toys, you know, give them away…" Logan nodded remembering the incident. "He threw a fit and made us get every single one of his cars back… counting them on his chubby little fingers…" Kendall shook his head.

"They had to buy new toys to replace the ones that they didn't give away…" Logan added.

A comfortable silence settled in over the three of them as Jeannie gathered her stuff.

"So, Jeannie, you have time to wait for James to get home and take some blood from Midnight?" Logan asked. Jeannie's head snapped to him the second James' name was uttered, a smile creeping on her face.

"When's he due to get home?" She asked her voice filled with hope. Kendall and Logan smirked to each other.

"He said 5, 6… So any moment now…" Logan replied.

"Ok, guess I can wait…"

"Thanks Jeannie." Logan smiled warmly.

"Or…" Kendall butted in, as he normally did. "You could take Feather's blood sample in the mean time?"

Jeannie chuckled. "Already have that. It's been processed the second Logan bought her."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kendall lifted an eyebrow, looking down at Logan who puffed his chest a bit, acting all smug. Jeannie shook her head thinking that they wouldn't have gotten along this well even if they would have been blood related.

"So, should we grab a cup of coffee while we're waiting for Mister Diamond to get home?" Logan asked, his tone sarcastic, yet playful.

Both Kendall and Jeannie nodded and followed Logan's lead to the main house for a cup of Jo's delicious coffee, making small talk all the way there. Jake ran up to greet them as soon as he heard the door open.

"Dad! Uncle Logie!"

"Hey kiddo!" Kendall picked Jake up. "Where's mommy?"

"Kitchen. Getting dinner ready."

"Honey!" Kendall shouted, carrying his son to the kitchen, as Logan took Jeannie to his office to work out the details of this month's fees. Not ten minutes later Carlos joined them, wanting to know how the colts were doing – Jake had told him where uncle Logie and Jeannie were. He brought coffee with him, making both Logan and Jeannie smile.

After a little while Logan looked at the large clock on his wall. 6:18. He frowned, excused himself and called James. James picked up at the second ring.

"Dude! Where are you?" Logan scolded before James even got the chance to say "hello".

"Just driving home. I got a nagging supplier. Had to have a meeting with them…"

"Just hurry, ok! Jeannie's been waiting for more than an hour!" Logan ended the conversation with a frown. If his phone had had a flip, he would have slammed it shut, but as it were, Logan had to be satisfied with a grunt and a facepalm. He went back to the office and put on a fake smile, grateful for the distraction Carlos was providing Jeannie with his constant cheerful demeanor and questions about colts.

James arrived in five minutes, apologizing to Jeannie for making her wait. Jeannie let him off the proverbial hook way too easy for Logan's liking, especially since James excused himself to go change out of his work clothes.

Before Logan could say anything Jeannie agreed she'd wait. She didn't know that James changing his clothes meant a minimum of thirty minutes of waiting. Logan sighed, hung his head and said nothing, especially since Jeannie was positively beaming at his best friend.

To Logan's surprise, this time around, it only took James 10 minutes to come back. He lifted an eyebrow then noticed James' flirtatious demeanor and facepalmed behind Jeannie's back. Carlos chuckled quietly and went by his own business.

On the way to Midnight stables James found a way to inconspicuously drape his arm around Jeannie's shoulders and make her laugh and blush. Logan sighed. If James would cost him his veterinary, James would get a huge ass whooping and Logan was determined to let James know that little fact as soon as he got him alone.

As soon as they got to Midnight's stables the stallion recognized his master and came to get his daily brushing.

"Midnight." James almost cooed, gently caressing his stallion's neck. The horse whinnied.

Jeannie carefully approached. She knew the animal was a bit o the wild side, so she took every precaution. James made sure Midnight saw him the whole time while Jeannie took his blood. The animal was nervous, kept scratching at the ground with his front hoof, but remained calm enough for Jeannie to do her job. When she was done James told both her and Logan that he would be back at the house in a while, he just needed to brush Midnight down and make sure his precious baby was ok.

Jeannie shook her head, but followed Logan to the main house once more. "He treats that animal as if it were his own child." Jeannie observed.

"Yes. Midnight is precious to him. They have this bond I don't understand… You should see them… When they're riding together it's like… Like…" Logan was at a loss for words. "Like they are one. I just don't know how else to explain it." He shrugged.

Jeannie didn't comment. She looked down at her feet.

As soon as they got back in Jo almost ordered them both to dinner. James joined them half-way though the second course. Jo had made sure that the only available seat for him would be next to Jeannie. James smirked that the obviousness of it all but sat down and gladly accepted his meal from "mom" Jo.

A couple of hours later Jeannie got up to leave. Jo "gently" kicked James under the table. He chocked a little on his orange juice but got the message and walked Jeannie to get truck.

"Dinner was nice." Jeannie mentioned, placing her stuff in the back of her truck.

"Yes. Jo is a great cook." James smiled, casually leaning on the passenger door of Jeannie's truck. Jeannie nodded. She was blushing and James knew the answer before he even asked the question. Yet, he was nervous as hell. "Listen, Jeannie…" Jeannie turned to look at him with big doe eyes. "I was wondering…" By now James was a nervous wreck.

"Yeah?" Jeannie asked and James cleared his throat.

"Emm… yeah…" James chuckled. He had no idea where the suave James Diamond from LA was hiding right about now. "Maybe we could go grab dinner sometime…?" Jeannie looked at James. She blinked twice. James rubbed the back of his neck, in a nervous gesture. "Yeah… Like… on a date…"

Jeannie smiled wide. "Ok… I guess…" James smiled in return, his heart beginning to beat at a normal pace. "That could be fun." Jeannie said as she tip-toed to give him a gentle chaste kiss on the cheek before rounding the truck and driving off.

James turned back to the house with a stupid smirk on his face only to meet up with a not very friendly looking Logan. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"If you mess this up and ruin my BUSINESS relationship with Jeannie and cost me my vet I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Otherwise, congratulations." Logan said before turning on his heels and going to his room, leaving a very surprised looking James.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: **

**Today I was supposed to be working but I got inspired so... fork work :)) and here you go, my lovelies! Hope you like it - oh, about Jeannie - don't kill me - I had a better idea - but I promise to fix is - you'll see :)**

**Anyway - enough ranting - just go on and read.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Carlos walked out n the balcony, phone to his ear, ringing Becky to say "good night". He saw James take Midnight out for their late evening run and smiled up at the setting sun while he waited for his girl to pick up.

"Hey, boo!" Becky answered and Carlos could almost hear her smile.

"Hey, pretty lady, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Becky chuckled. "Just got out of the shower."

"Tease." Carlos whispered entering his room, making Becky giggle.

"Yeah… you're right… I'm not… I just need to make sure you miss me…"

"I do miss you, Becky." Carlos sighed, his voice suddenly serious. "I just wish…"

"Carlos…" Becky sighed, effectively shutting Carlos up. He hung his head. He knew not to push Becky, but that didn't mean he would give up. Carlos wanted his girl to live with him. He knew that not even one year into their relationship he was rushing into things, but, when it's right you just feel it. And Carlos most certainly felt it!

"Actually… I just called to say good night…"

"Well… then…" Carlos heard a little smile creep up in Becky's voice.

Carlos sighed, his eyes closing. "I miss you, Becky."

"I miss you too, boo. But I'll see you on Friday, right?"

"Yeah… but that's days away!" Carlos pouted slightly.

Becky giggled. "You're so adorable. Wish you were here, so I could kiss that pout away."

"You're just saying that…"

Becky giggled once more. "You know I'm not."

Carlos lay down on his bed. "Wish I was over there too…" He sighed. "I can't wait to see you Friday, pretty lady. I love you." Carlos whispered his last sentence knowing he wouldn't get an answer back. Becky just wouldn't say it. Even if she felt it. Even if Carlos knew she felt it.

"Can't wait for my Carlos time." Becky smiled and Carlos heard it through the phone. It made him smile as well. He turned to look at the clock. 5 minutes to ten.

"You better get to bed, sweetie. It's late and you have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Mhmmm."

"You already sound sleepy."

"Because you had to remind me of the time."

"Always my fault." Carlos said jokingly, shaking his head in spite of the fact that Becky could not see him.

"Yup. You know it." Becky giggled. "Good night, boo. I miss you."

"Good night, Becks. Dream of me."

"Like every night."

"Love you, baby."

"Sleep well, Litos."

Becky ended the conversation and Carlos placed the phone on his nightstand with a sigh. Sometimes he wished Becky would say those three little words to him. And would agree to move in with him. That way he would be able to hold her in his arms all night long.

But Becky was stubborn. She wouldn't say she loved him. She wouldn't agree to move in. She had to have things done her way. In her time. Carlos loved that about her – among many other thing – she was determined and knew what she wanted. She didn't need him, yet she wanted him and Carlos was head over heels in love with her.

So, since he couldn't cuddle with Becky, Carlos cuddled up his spare pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

"Carlos!"

Carlos whipped his head towards a very red faced James running to him.

"Yea, Jamie, what's up?"

"Dude! I need your help! I fucking got in over my head!" James ran a hand through his hair. A gesture he usually restrained from doing and Carlos knew it was important.

"Sure, man. What up?" He smiled gently, trying to calm James down.

"I…kinda have a date with Jeannie…"

"Dude! That's awesome!" Carlos jumped happily on the spot.

"No, it's NOT!" James' eyes bulged at Carlos. "Logan's right!"

"Wait? What? Why?.. What's Logan gotta do with all of this?" Carlos gawked at James.

"He's right.. I can fucking mess up and Jeannie's the best vet in the area and… You know I MESS UP with women!" James paced around, gesturing wildly. "I can't mess up with her - dude! Midnight needs her. He needs a good vet more than I need to get laid…" James stopped and turned to look at Carlos. "Help!"

Carlos chuckled. James wasn't the type to be insecure, but, every once in a blue moon he'd get like a teenager again. Carlos only wished he could have recorded James' rants. "What do you need help with?"

"Well… I kinda thought that… maybe you and Becks would go on a double date with me and Jeannie… you could make sure I don't act like a complete idiot…" James whispered in a small voice.

Carlos threw his head back and laughed. "You want me to chaperon your date with Jeannie?" Carlos laughed a little more but saw James give him a dirty look. "Oh… you're serious…"

"YES, I'm serious!" James snapped. "Midnight needs the best vet he can get and that's Jeannie!"

Carlos shook his head. "Dude, is there anything you wouldn't do for that horse?"

"NO!" James began to model-walk away. "And he's not a HORSE! He' my BABY!" James yelled over his shoulder as he went back to the main house.

"I missed the sassy side of you." Carlos whispered with a huge grin on his face. "FRIDAY AT SEVEN!" Carlos howled after James, who was now half way across the field to the main house.

James heard Carlos, stopped his step mid-air, turned on his heal and ran into Carlos, picking him up like a sack of potatoes, uttering a continuous stream of "thankyouthankyouthankyou" into his friends ear before putting him back down on the ground.

Carlos laughed honestly. "You're welcome." He patted James' bicep and went back to work, raking fresh grass to the colts in their stables as James happily ran back to the house to ask Jeannie to go out on the double date.

* * *

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi baby" Becky answered later that night.

"I've got something to ask you."

"Shoot." Becky replied, sounding distracted.

"So, emm… James asked Jeannie out on a date…"

"Really?" Becky's interest was back on the conversation. Carlos smirked. His girl was such a huge gossip. And he loved every second of it!

"Yeah… and she said "yes" so…"

"Really now?" Becky's interest was spiking.

"Mhmm and… emm… James thought it would be nice if we could go along with them… you know, help break the ice… make the date less awkward…"

"You mean chaperon?" Becky giggled. Of course she would catch on!

"Well… yeah… a little…"

"When?"

"Friday…"

"Los…" Becky whined. "That's OUR time…"

"We'll just spend one hours, two tops, and then leave them on their own…" Carlos pleaded.

Becky sighed. "Ok… but I want my Carlos time! It's my right!"

Carlos chuckled. "You're so adorable! But, ok - you'll get your Carlos time, I promise!" Carlos giggled. "I miss you." He whispered laying back on his bed.

"I miss you too, Los… Only a couple more days till Friday though…"

"I know, babe. I know." Carlos smiled.

"Oh - I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You'll know on Friday."

"Becky, don't tease me! You know how curious I am!"

"If I tell you now it's not a surprise anymore…"

"BECKY!" Carlos whined. "Please tell me."

"Nope!" Becky replied, popping her "p" with an evil grin on her face. Carlos could almost see it.

"You're evil!" Carlos sighed already knowing he would not get anything from his girlfriend.

"You love me." Becky stated simply. The image of Becky studying her nails while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder popped into Carlos' mind - for some reason.

"I do."

"See. You wouldn't love me anymore if I'd give in." Becky giggled, the sound washing through Carlos' entire body, taking any hint of annoyance with it.

"You know that's bull." Carlos grinned.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not." Carlos actually HEARD Becky shrug.

"So… anyway… Friday - double date?"

"Yup."

"Awesome! Becky - thank you."

"It's ok, Los."

"I gotta go tell James now, baby."

"Mhmm."

"Laters, sweetie. I love you." Carlos said as his hands began removing the phone from his ear.

"I love you too." Becky whispered before the line went dead and left Carlos wondering if he had heard that right. He stared at his phone with wide eyes, his heart racing at the speed of light. The more time passed over the memory the more certain Carlos got over the fact that he had heard right. A smile began to spread on his face and before he could control himself a happy scream left his chest.

Kendall popped his head in the door. "WHAT?"

"BECKY JUST TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME!"

Kendall's eyes went widewidewide - green and wide! "Over the phone?"

"Yeah!"

Kendall chuckled. "So typical." He went back out of Carlos' room closing the door behind him.

Carlos allowed himself half a second for Kendall's words to sink in. But then he jumped off the bed and yanked the door open.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He shouted down the stairs, the sound aimed at Kendall.

"Only Becky would tell you she loves you - for the first time - over the phone…" Kendall replied, his voice noticeably lower than Carlos'.

"And what's wrong with that?" Carlos asked in a small voice, a pout growing on his lips.

"Nothing… just…" Kendall didn't get to finish his idea as he received a "loving" smack over the back of the head. He turned with a surprised look on his face to see his wife standing right next to him, at the bottom of the stairs, her hands perched on her hips, staring him down.

"You leave them alone, Kendall Donald Knight!" Jo scolded. Kendall gulped. He knew to shut up now while he still could get out being put in the proverbial dog house for the night. Jo turned to face Carlos. "Becky said "I love you" finally?" Jo cooed and Carlos nodded eagerly, a huge smile back on his face.

"Over the phone…"

"That's so cute!" Jo cooed and Carlos beamed at her. "Congratulations." She said before turning on her heals and gesturing Kendall out the door as well. Kendall went with a sigh and a little "yes mom" mumbled as his feet followed Jo's instructions. "Good night, Los."

"Good night, Jo." Carlos ran down the stairs and placed a gentle brotherly kiss on her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered before running back up to his room.

Jo, sometimes, well, no, most of the times, would treat him as if he was her child, much like Jake, but Carlos didn't mind it. He knew Jo care for him and his friends and that's why her mothering instincts would kick in when it came to them. Well, mostly when it came to Carlos, but Carlos had always been a bit of momma's boy, so he actually enjoyed the special attention.

Carlos got back to his room and cuddled in between his favorite purple sheets. Becky had told him she loved him. Nothing could make Carlos NOT dream of her or of pretty little purple clouds - yes purple! girls dream of pink clouds - manly men dream of purple ones. Carlos chuckled to himself at the silliness of the thought and fell asleep with alight heart and a huge smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: so this is the last action-less chapter before stuff really start happening. hihihi**

**I just like this story - feels warm on the inside while I write it. Anyway - enough ranting from me - just go ahead and read now :)**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Kendall woke up at 4 am, on the couch, with a stiff neck. He groaned quietly as his naked feet touched the fluffy carpet of the living room. Jo has put him in the dreaded proverbial dog house for simply pointing out to Carlos that saying "I love you" for the first time over the phone was not romantic or even a thing that normal people did.

Kendall groaned and got up from the couch, cracking his back a little then, with a sigh, made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He saw Jo sleep peacefully as he crept his way to the main bathroom. He almost jumped out his skin when he heard Jo's voice calling him as his foot stepped on the bathroom tile.

"Ken?"

Kendall slowly turned, clutching his heart, swallowing back a curse.

"Yes, honey?" Kendall smiled at the sight of his wife stretching out, much like a little kitten would, over more than half of the bed, her big baby bump showing beautifully from under the fluffy covers she loved so much.

"How's your back?"

"It's ok."

"Good. Now…" Jo opened her arms inviting him in, letting him know she had forgiven him for making fun of Carlos. Kendall went to her arms gladly, maneuvering carefully around her body, not to sit on top of their baby, his head resting on her bare shoulder.

Jo smiled and ran her fingers through Kendall's long honey colored bangs before gently kissing his forehead. Kendall smiled wider. He just loved these moments, watching the sun rise from his wife's arms.

Jo shifted a bit under him and Kendall lifted his head, looking deep in Jo's brown eyes placing one single loving kiss upon her lips. Jo smiled and moved a bit lower to hide her face in her husband's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around her and spent a bit of time just cuddling before getting up to really start his day.

A while later Kendall unwillingly trudged his way to the bathroom to start his morning grooming process, leaving Jo to enjoy a bit of a lazy moment under the crispy warm covers. Soon enough, though, Jo got up from the bed, got dressed and went into the bathroom to push her husband out of the way and brush her teeth. Kendall smirked, still shaving.

It was their normal morning routine from before Jake had been born.

Jo relished the fact that this little aspect of their lives hadn't changed with the passing of time and coming of children.

She finished her morning routine and went to get Jake up and ready for the day. Kendall left for the main house and Jo watched her husband walk the short way there from her son's bedroom window.

Not even 20 minutes later she and Jake were joining Kendall for their morning tea. Oh, how Jo missed her coffee! But pregnancy meant that some sacrifices had to be made - coffee among them.

Kendall kissed Jake "good morning" on the top of his head.

"Morning, dada." Jake grabbed his tea and very carefully took it to the breakfast nook. Kendall watched with loving eyes. His baby was growing.

As the morning hours grew, Logan, Carlos and James began showing their sleepy faces in the kitchen, where Jo's cooking smelled like pure heaven.

Kendall spent a bit of time with his family before heading out to see to his mares and their needs, leaving Jo to take care of feeding the lot of them. He'd learned by now not to try to stop his wife from anything she wanted to do. It had taken all four of them and the doctor to make her stop doing physical work around the ranch.

Kendall sighed and jumped right into the mindless work of cleaning out the mares' stables and proving them with fresh water and straws.

By the time he was done the sun was high in the sky.

Kendall wiped the sweat off his brow and literally fished his phone from his back pocket to see a message from Katie.

**_Call me when you get some reception in the middle of nowhere :)_**

Kendall smiled and shook his head. Katie had never supported them actually settling in Texas. He sighed and called his younger sister, leaning against the stable door, a ray of sun warming up his skin. She picked up by the fourth ring.

"Yeah?" Katie's voice rang clear in Kendall's ear making him miss her deeply.

"Hey, baby sister."

"Kendall?" Katie's tone switched to almost crying.

"Katie? Katie - what's wrong?"

"Big brother…" Katie began to cry without solace and Kendall's heart broke in a million little pieces. He wished he would have been there by her side, holding her close and making whatever problem she had go away.

"Katie…" Kendall whispered. "What's wrong? Tell me…" He gently asked.

"Brandon…"

"Your boyfriend?" Kendall saw black in front of his eyes. Oh, the bastard that hurt his little sister was luck he was so far away! He would be more than dead right now!

"We broke up…" Katie sobbed.

"When?"

"Last night…"

"Why?"

"It just wasn't working…" Katie trailed off and Kendall knew she was lying, hiding something from him. He sighed. He couldn't get anything from her now, not over the phone.

"Wanna fly down here and spend a bit of time with me and Jake and Jo and the guys? Maybe ride a bit… Take your mind off things?" Kendall offered while holding back a groan of frustration. He needed to bang Brandon's head into some wall…any wall! Lucky bastard!

"Yeah… Actually I do." Kendall hadn't expected that answer. Every single time he had made that offer Katie had turned him down for whatever reason. It made Kendall's heart take flight with happiness over seeing his baby sister again.

"Ok, I'll get you a ticket and…"

"Big brother, I can get my own ticket." Katie chuckled, though her voice was still heavy with tears. "I'm a big girl now, have my own money…"

Kendall bit on his inner cheek to keep from sighing. "Ok, Katie… then just tell me when you land so I can come pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, big brother…"

"See you soon, baby sister." Kendall smiled.

"See you…" Kendall took the phone from his ear with a happy grin and was about to end the conversation when he heard Katie call his name. "Oh, and, Kendall… I love you, big brother."

Before Kendall could even reply Katie ended the phone call. Kendall smiled and shook his head, heading for the main house, for lunch and to give his family the good news.

* * *

Later that night Kendall got another text from Katie.

**_Saturday. 10:00 Texas time. Flight 4875_**

He squealed like a child reading the text, now holding actual proof in front of his whole family. The only one that had believed him that Katie was coming to visit had been Jake. And he was only a child! Now Kendall felt triumphant as he shoved the phone in all of their faces with a grin as big as his face.

"Dude! You're serious!" Carlos yanked the phone from Kendall's grip. "Katie's coming!" He jumped off his seat and ran out.

"Where are you going?" Jo yelled after him.

Carlos popped his head back in the door. "To get the room next to mine ready for her, of course." He replied with a smile before running up the stairs.

"Hey! What? NO!" Kendall yelled after Carlos but Carlos was out of earshot already. Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted Katie to stay with us, in the guest room…" He slumped back on his seat.

Jo chuckled and kissed his temple. "You big baby."

"Dude, she'll be not even a minute away." James suppressed a little laugh while Logan shook his head with a stupid grin on his face.

Kendall huffed and looked out the window as Jo set their dinner up. James got up to help her while Logan decided to finish up some paper work and leave Kendall to sulk in peace and play trucks with Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I know I suck at updating multi chapters. Don't hate me.. much.. please :) well, anyway, here's the new chapter. I'll be updating again tomorrow as I already have the chapter written. So - yey? hopefully :)**

**Hope you like it enough to leave me a tiny little review :)**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Friday. It was Friday. James was freaking out from his every bone. How on Earth did he end up with a crush on Jeannie? How on Earth did he manage to get himself in such situations? James groaned and facepalmed rolling on his back. The sun had risen already but James didn't feel like watching nature's morning rituals. He wanted to hide under a rock and die.

Logan had been so right! He could possibly mess up so much – his friendship with Jeannie and Jeannie's work relationship with the farm and, thus, end up with a vet less than the best for his beloved Midnight. No. That was unacceptable!

James suddenly sat up and got off the bed. In his haste he failed to notice that his covers were still clinging to his body, so he tripped and landed face-first on the carpet. He brought his arms up gingerly and began to laugh with his whole being.

"Wake up call." He giggled, shaking his head at his own lack of attention before heading to the bathroom to shower and really begin his morning. He finished sooner than he usually did, because of his nerves. He got dressed for work and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

He only had four more stairs to descend, but, since his brain was otherwise occupied, James simply mis-stepped and fell down the rest of the way, ending the "ride" with a loud _thump _that didn't sound quite right.

Logan ran out of the kitchen, closely followed by Kendall and Carlos called from the top of the stairs – in complete sync, like always:

"What was that? James?! Are you ok?"

James got the full stereo effect of the questions as all three of his brothers rushed to his side to help him up.

"I fell down the stairs…"

"Oh my God, James, are you alright?" Jo's voice sounded filled with mom-worry.

"Uncle Jay…?" Jake asked from behind his mother, trying to see what was going on.

"I'm ok…mostly." James hissed in pain as he tried to put his right foot down.

"What hurts?" Logan got into doctor-mode, just as he used to do back in LA.

"Right ankle…" James said through gritted teeth as he tried to step again and failed.

"Kendall, Carlos, bring him to the living room couch. I'll get an ice pack." Logan sighed.

Kendall and Carlos swiftly nodded and did what they were told gingerly moving and placing on the couch a very hissing James.

"Shut up, you diva. It's just sprained." Kendall "diplomatically" soothed his friend.

"Diva your ass!" James replied before thinking.

"James! Language!" Jo scolded and James looked at the floor, instantly apologizing.

Logan came in with an ice pack. He sat at James' feet and inspected the injured ankle. "Tell me if this hurts." He instructed James while he applied gentle pressure around the ankle. James hissed with different degrees of intensity under Logan's probing touches. "It may be broken…" Logan finally let out and James' head fell back into the couch cushion.

"No. It is just sprained!" He let out stubbornly.

"James…" Logan sounded exasperated. James looked up at him with a growl.

"It's Friday! Today I go out with Jeannie. My God da..rn foot is not broken!" James hissed, somehow managing to remain mindful of his language, as Jake was around.

"James…" Jo warned, using her mother-tone. All five males, young and old(er), in the room cringed at different degrees. James hung his head.

"Call the doctor…" Logan nodded and got up to go find his phone. "And work…" James continued. Carlos clasped a hand on James' shoulder and made the call himself while James leaned back down, groaning in pain.

"Uncle Jay…?" Jake asked warily of James reaction. James turned with a small smile – for the child's benefit. "Does it hurt bad?" Jake asked and James nodded, incapable of actually opening his mouth without uttering some "bitch", "motherfucker" description to his pain. "Will you get a cast?" Jake piped up again. A bit too enthusiastically for James' liking.

"Most likely." Kendall answered from the window, before James had a chance to even take in the breath he'd need to speak.

"Can I sign you cast?" Jake asked anew, completely happy about the prospect. James couldn't hold back a smile. A genuine one. In spite of the pain.

"Sure thing, buddy." James cooed and allowed Jake's happiness to chase his pain away.

* * *

Three hours later James was back on the couch, with a grunt. His leg was indeed in a cast, to keep his ankle from moving. Luckily, he had managed NOT to break his leg, but it was a pretty bad sprain and the doctors, mostly at Logan's insistence, decided to put the cast on.

"You can't ride a horse for two weeks, until your leg is healed." Doctors had told him. James wouldn't have it. How could he give up his twilight rides with Midnight? So Logan found a way to stop him – the mother fucking ugly green cast currently adorning his right leg. All the way up to his knee!

James groaned again looking at the monstrous thing. The only good thing about having a cast was seeing Jake's happiness at the prospect of decorating it for him. What was with kids and casts? James didn't understand, but it made him smile.

"Uncle Jay!" Jake came in the living room running happily. "Uncle Jay! Did you get your cast?" He asked before even rounding the couch to see James face-to-face. Again James couldn't hold back a smile.

"Yeah, buddy, I did." Jake squealed in excitement and jumped up on the couch, causing James to hiss a little.

"Sorry, uncle…" Jake looked taken aback, scared even and James' heart constricted. He placed a gentle hand on Jake's head and ruffled his honey-like hair.

"It's ok, buddy. It will be a while before the pain goes away, but I'm ok. I promise." James soothed and Jake beamed up at him.

"Can I…?"

"Go grab a sharpie." James smiled just as Jo was making her way into the room. Jake ran off to find something to write with. Jo watched him carefully until he left her line of sight.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit!"

"James, language!" Jo scolded.

"Jake's not here…" James whispered but still hung his head.

"Jeannie called…"

"Oh?"

"She's worried. Logan told her…"

"Oh…"

"Maybe you should call her…"

"Yeah…" James bit his own lip. Jo saw him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Here." Jo handed him his long forgotten phone. "Call her."

James nodded and took the phone. He watched Jo go. She literally intercepted and distracted her son, allowing James the time to settle things with Jeannie. He sighed with a heavy heart but called Midnight's vet with sadness etched on his face.

Jeannie answered her phone on the second ring. She sounded a bit out of breath. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Jeannie."

"James! Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Jeannie, I am. Just sprained, nothing serious…"

"That's so good to know!"

"Yeah, but they still made me wear a cast…" James whined letting his head fall on the couch back.

"Oh..." Jennie sounded somewhat disappointed.

"I won't be able to go out..."

"It's ok, James. No worries." Jeannie said quickly. Almost too quickly. James sighed.

"I feel like a child right now." James goaned making Jeannie let out half a laugh.

"So, can I sign you cast, big kid?"

"Only if you draw me a horsy." James smiled into his phone.

"Horsy it is." Jeannie replied, her voice filled with relief.

They spoke a few minutes longer and ended the conversation just like it started - business partners with a borderline friendship. James sighed as he pushed the end call button. It was for the best. Midnight needed his vet and James had to be a good daddy and put his baby's needs before his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: A bit of look into Logan's glorious past. It kind of hurt to write this chapter, but I really like the way it came out. Hope you'll enjoy it as well. **

**Just so you know beforehand - I've also gotten down the next two chapters so, I'm updating daily (for a little while). I know I'm not consistent with my updates, but I'm really working on that. Sigh. Don't kill me, ok?**

**Smut will come. Just not in the next two chapters :)**

**Just one question - ****which one should get smutty first****? Let me know what your preference is :)**

**Ok - that's it - done ranting.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Logan heard James' conversation with Jeannie. Yeah, it was bad of him to be spying like that, but, James costing him his vet was not ok either. He sighed with a bit of relief when he realized that James had gotten out of the date without repercussions.

Maybe James' fall had been a good thing? No! Logan instantly felt bad for thinking that. But, after all, the fall hadn't been THAT bad and it had given... Logan shook his head to clear the silly thoughts out and left for his office to take care of normal business.

He entered the office and slid down in front of his computer. His eyes glided down to the clock but instead fixed on the date. Camille's birthday. Logan froze as painful memories of past birthdays invaded his brain like a plague. He hadn't had time to realize the date for more than half a day with everything that had happened with James, but now, in the ivory tower of his lonely office Logan's self pity and wallowing were taking on new heights.

The first birthday that Camille had had while they were together Logan had bought her a stuffed bear. He'd left to tour the country two days later and he'd told Camille that the bear would keep her company in her lonely nights while he'd be away. She'd called it Hortense and every single time they'd facetalked at night she'd hold onto Hortense for dear life. Logan randomly wondered if Camille still had that bear.

The next year Logan had given her a necklace with a small heart pendant telling her that it represented his heart - his heart that she'd always own. And Camille had never taken it off. Not even when she'd go to bed or take a shower or make love to him or any other time. She refused any other thing around her neck. Even the day she'd left him, the necklace had still been around the beautiful slim neck.

One more year when Logan had swept Camille off her feet to Paris for the weekend. They'd gone to the bridge of locks. Logan had bought a lock for them and Camille had wrote their names on it with her beautiful lettering. They'd both kissed the key and each other and had dropped the little key in the river below swearing to love one another forever. Except that "forever" didn't last. "Forever" ended. "Forever" left him broken and empty and guilty and so miserable.

A tear rolled quietly down Logan's cheek, his fingers brushing gently over the computer screen, over the date, over Camille's birthday. His heart refused to beat and he gasped for air feeling like a beached dolphin. He clutched his heart and let the tears fall as they may as his body slumped back in his leather seat. It felt almost like the seat was hugging him so Logan wrapped his own arms around himself, closed his eyes and simply gave into despair.

"Logan, what do you wan...?" Jo walked in without knocking.

Logan didn't bother to shy away. Jo would know that something was wrong with him anyway. He said nothing. Did nothing. Just sat there, eyes closed, tears falling from between his eyelashes. He knew the moment Jo realized his state. Felt it.

"Logan...? Logan, what's wrong?" Jo asked in her mother tone of voice, her warm hand resting on Logan's forearm, the size and feel of it reminding Logan, once again, of Camille and how she'd helped him through a tough moment when a fan had accused him of having a one-night-stand with her then dumping her with an unwanted pregnancy. Camille's trust in him had never wavered. She'd never doubted him. She'd been there to prove to the world that the fan had been lying. Logan doubled over under the unbearable weight of his memories.

"Oh, Logan..." Jo let out, her hand rubbing gentle circles in between his shoulder blades. "Today's her birthday, isn't it?" Jo asked quietly. Logan found enough strength to nod. "Oh, honey..." Jo spoke up again and Logan almost heard the continuation "_It's been over four years, get over her!_". But Jo never said the words. Instead she just stood there, quietly supporting him as she'd done countless times before when Logan had broken down. Logan was grateful to her for that. For knowing when to keep quiet. For knowing that he needed to cry.

After a while Logan unwrapped his arms from his body and hugged Jo, hiding his face in her side. Jo raked her finger through his hair and let him cry.

A little while longer Kendall came in to check on his wife. Jo quietly told him to go get James. Logan never noticed. Not until James came wobbling in, holding onto Kendall's shoulders.

"You should be resting..." Logan tried to scold him, but his broken voice was far from being assertive.

"And you should be moving on." James replied quietly. "I got this." he told Jo and Kendall. Jo nodded slowly and moved to leave the room. Kendall tried to protest, to say that Logan was his friend - his brother - too, but Jo simply shook her head quietly and Kendall hung his head as he left James to pick up the pieces of Logan's heart.

"If you're gonna pull the it's-been-four-years speech, don't bother." Logan stood up and moved to look out the window, showing James his back. His tears had subsided now, he had enough self control to appear somewhat ok.

"I'm not... You already know all that... I just..." James sighed and hopped on one leg until he was right behind Logan, looking out the window to the meadow where Midnight was running. "I just hate to see you like this, Loges..."

"James, don't, ok? Just don't..." Logan fought himself from breaking down.

"Don't what, Logan?"

"Don't be here for me when I break down just..."

"Why, Logan? Why wouldn't I be here for my brother?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING RUINED YOUR DREAMS - THAT'S WHY!" Logan screamed all of a sudden, all his guilt, frustration and heartbreak pouring out of him like a flood.

"Logan..." James sighed placing a big, warm hand on Logan's shoulder, effectively holding him in place. "I never blamed you for anything... The boys and I came here because we wanted to..."

"You came here because I left..."

"We came here because you needed us. We came here because we wanted to."

"I'm the reason why Big Time Rush..."

"BTR would have ended sooner or later, Logan. We couldn't have pretended to be 17 for the rest of our lives, and you know it as well as I do. Besides..." James smiled looking Logan in the eyes. "I could not imagine my life without my baby anymore." He said looking out the window at Midnight.

Logan couldn't help a smile - a small smile - to creep up on him. "I still remember teaching you how to ride."

"See - it was a change we all needed. If we hadn't moved here Kendall wouldn't have married Jo and they wouldn't have Jake and the baby..." James stopped when Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe they would have, but their relationship would be under the pressures of Hollywood." James nodded swiftly, clearly happy with himself for the quick thinking. "And Carlos wouldn't have met Becky - that you can't argue with!" James poked a finger in Logan's face. Logan smiled.

"Ok... maybe Carlos wouldn't have met Becky..."

"The girl of his dreams... who he's head over heels in love with..."

"Ok, fine - something good did come out of my stupidity."

"You're a genius - you idiot! - you don't make stupid choices."

Logan had to laugh at that reasoning. He nodded and hugged James. "Thank you, Jay. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's ok, buddy." James smiled, gently patting Logan's back. "Now, let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving."

Logan pulled away. "You go ahead..."

"You're not gonna start bawling again..."

"No. I'm gonna clean myself - Jake can't see me like this."

"Whatever you say... Hortense." James teased as he wobbled his way out of Logan's office.

Logan shook his head, went to his desk and looked at the date one more time, his heart constricting. He finally decided he'd had enough pain and guilt. "Goodbye, Camille." He whispered as he left his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos tapped his foot gently against the passenger door of his truck as he was leaning on it while he waited patiently for Becky to show her pretty freckled face. She had instructed him to wait by the car as she got his surprise and Carlos was more than anxious, his brain running 100 miles per hour thinking of what Becky could have thought up to surprise him. He messed with his cowboy hat looking at his toes.

The door to Becky's house finally opened and Carlos looked up to see Becky in a white dress, her red hair flowing beautifully down onto her shoulders, a picnic basket in one hand and a red and green quilt in the other.

Carlos gasped quietly as she moved, almost floated to his side seeing her wear make up for the very first time since they'd met.

"Becky?" He asked incredulously as his girlfriend approached.

"You like?" Becky smirked smugly.

"Aham." Was that Carlos could say, his eyes raking over Becky's form.

"Well, are you gonna stay there all night, gawking, or are you gonna open that door for me?"

"G-gawk…" Carlos finally replied with a gentle crooked smile tugging at his lips. Becky giggled.

"Fine! One twirl!" She lifted her index finger to Carlos' face as if to emphasize the "one" before not so gently shoving both the basket and the blanket in Carlos' belly, a clear sign for him to take them. Which Carlos did after huffing out all the air he had stored in his lungs. Becky smiled and allowed him to put the items in the back of his truck as she took a small step back.

Carlos turned to watch her twirl like a small child, enjoying the little puffing of her dress. Her hair created a red halo around her head as her body gently moved through the warm Texan air. Carlos felt his heart explode. He wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and pulled her to his chest.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Becky." He whispered and lowered his lips to hers.

Becky wrapped her arms around his neck as she tiptoed to better kiss Carlos.

Their kiss was slow, lazy and filled with love, but still held the power to make Carlos' blood boil, so he gently pulled half an inch away, his eyes still closed as he breathed in Becky's flowery scent. "I love you." He said simply, not expecting an answer back.

"I love you." Becky whispered against his lips.

Carlos thought he was hearing things. He thought that the Texan sun had hit his raven hair for far too long during that day. He opened his eyes wide and pulled Becky away at arm's length, looking at her intensely. "Say that again." He whispered, his heart pounding in his neck, his head in a whirl.

"I love you." Becky said loud and clear, looking him in the eyes.

Carlos exploded with happiness. He picked Becky up in his arms and twirled her around until they both got dizzy – from the movement, from the intensity of their feelings for one another – Carlos didn't care! He felt light on his feet, felt happy, felt complete with Becky holding tight onto the back of his neck and laughing happily. He never wanted that moment to end! When he felt too dizzy, Carlos finally put Becky down, kissing her soundly.

"Surprise." Becky whispered finally.

"That was my surprise?" Carlos' eyes widened in his head.

"You don't like it…?" Becky pouted.

"I love it. I love you. God! I LOVE YOU!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I love you, too." Becky whispered, her face turning just as red as her hair, but Carlos didn't notice, he was too busy holding his beloved girlfriend to his chest possessively. Becky closed her eyes and let Carlos hold her, feeling happy she had finally found the strength to tell Carlos her heart while he was awake, not just as he was gently snoring by her side. After a little while she pushed Carlos away. "So – you're not hungry?"

"I'm famished!" Carlos replied, as always.

"Picnic basket…" Becky gestured to Carlos' truck. He simply nodded once and let go of her. Becky already missed the warmth of his body, but climbed in the truck as Carlos held her door open, like a total gentleman. Before closing the door, however, Carlos sneaked in another kiss. Becky watched him round the car with a huge smile etched on his face.

"So, what's in there?" Carlos asked jumping into the driver's seat.

"Food." Becky chuckled.

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. "What kiiind of food?" He asked as if talking to a child.

"The edible kind." Becky shrugged and played dumb making Carlos growl.

"Becky…" He let out banging his head against the soft head rest.

"Surprise?" Becky asked with an innocent face.

Carlos pouted. "Fine. Be that way. Where do you want to go?"

"Our spot?"

"Ok." Carlos' smile was back. Their spot – the spot where they'd first made love – lay under a huge oak tree in the middle of a horse grazing field on the ranch. Carlos loved it there because the sky felt so close, almost like a blanket. He had taken Becky there that night to show her just how big the moon was, but the only thing either of them had ended up seeing was each other's body as the moon shone on them almost like blessing their union. Carlos swallowed a lump in his throat at the sweet memory, his hand casually slipping over Becky's, their fingers twining together effortlessly.

The drive was short and their conversation flowed naturally, like it always did. Carlos basked in the sound of Becky's laughter as she told him about whatever silly shenanigans was going on at her car repair shop and Carlos told her about the colts he was caring for and swooning over some little thing Star had done that day.

Their communication felt simple, natural and effortless. Felt – right! That was the second Carlos simply knew that this was the woman he'd always want by his side. A warm feeling grew inside of his chest thinking of a life by Becky's side – fighting, supporting and loving one another every step of the way.

He pulled his truck by the side of the old oak tree and pulled out the picnic supplies Becky had brought. Becky chose a spot with a bit of shade from the late evening sun and sat down as Carlos placed the basket at her feet and joined her.

"Becky…" He whispered, once again unable to keep his thoughts and feelings bottled up inside. Becky looked up from taking out their food. "I think I wanna marry you."

Becky gasped, dropping the bowl in her hand on her lap. Thankfully it was empty. Carlos' heart stopped fearing Becky wouldn't return his feelings.

"Y-y-you…" Becky stammered.

"Yeah." Carlos looked away unable to hold Becky's gaze. His insides were clenching painfully in fear already. He feared scaring Becky away. He feared losing her for his big mouth. He mentally kicked himself for just blurting that out loud the very second he'd thought of it.

"I… I… I think…" Becky stammered again and Carlos' face snapped back to her, watching closely as Becky fought herself to open up to him. "I think I want that too…" She finally said.

Carlos beamed. "I promise I'll propose properly, Becky, I just… I just… I wanted you to know." He rambled on taking Becky's small, capable hands in his own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: So I'm really inspired on this story. Already have another three more chapters ready *chuckles happily* Here - enjoy this little one cause momma's posting another tomorrow woo hoo chihihihi**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Kendall rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink all night long knowing he'd have to wake up early to drive to the airport and get Katie. It had been too long since he'd last seen his little sister.

He'd parked his car haphazardly on whatever parking spot he found outside of the airport and headed right for the arrivals terminal. He was a full half hour early, but it didn't matter – Katie was coming! Kendall settled himself on a very uncomfortable chair in the waiting area, folded his arms over his chest and swiftly and without realizing it fell asleep.

"KENDALL!"

Kendall woke up with a fright hearing his name shouted in his own ear. He jumped up from the seat, flailing his arms to the side, for balance, looking around like a mad man, with unfocused eyes, yelling a continuous stream of _"whatwhatwhatwhat"._ He finally stopped when he heard a familiar howl of laughter. He froze for a second then his eyes focused on the woman in front of him, laughing her ass off at him.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled as he picked up his sister like she would have weight absolutely nothing and hugging her tightly. "YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yes, Kendall… but not for long… crushing… air… let… go!" Katie pushed against Kendall's shoulders with all of her might and Kendall finally realized just how tight his grip on her really was and let go, setting her on her own feet gingerly. He watched her closely as Katie took a deep breath as if to put her ribs back in their place.

"When did you get so strong?" Katie teased.

"When did you get so…" Kendall gestured both his hands up and down Katie's frame. "GROWN UP!" Kendall finally decided and Katie laughed.

"Nice to see you haven't changed THAT much, big brother – well, apart from the "guns" and all." Katie poked Kendall's bicep.

"Horse dung and hay shoveling and stuff…" Kendall shrugged, but still flexed his "gun" under Katie's finger.

"Niiiiice! Bet Jo is happy with this." Katie smirked knowingly as Kendall picked up her luggage. All three pieces of it. And blushed slightly.

"I should NOT have this conversation with my BABY sister!"

"Baby, my ass."

"Katie – language!" Kendall scolded in the same tone of voice he used with Jake.

"Dude – I'm a grown woman – I can have a fowl mouth now and there ain't nothin you can do about it." Katie stuck her tongue out at Kendall, over her shoulder, as she exited the airport. Kendall shook his head lovingly and guided her to his car.

"Wow – minivan much?"

"Father of two with a crazy bunch of friends – yeah – minivan A LOT!" Kendall joked as his eyes bulged out of his head, the same way they used to ages ago, in Palm Woods.

The image and the memories it brought made Katie laugh as Kendall threw her luggage in the trunk. She climbed in almost at the same time as Kendall did, their doors closing in total sync.

"So, tell me, baby sister..." Katie groaned. "What?" Kendall asked in surprise as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kendall, I am now 23. I'm no longer a baby..."

Kendall gasped. "So I am to stop calling you what I've always called you? Baby sister - I'm hurt!" Katie groaned again.

"You're never gonna stop that, are you?" Katie facepalmed. "Fine! You may call me that ONLY when we're alone!" Katie stuck her index finger into Kendall's nose.

"Hey! Driving here!"

"Promise meee..." Katie let out in a menacing voice.

Kendall chuckled. "If it means that much to you, then, ok, Katie. I'll call you baby sister only when we're alone and you can't say I'm embarrassing you in front of..." Kendall made an ample hand gesture. "...anyone."

Katie nodded. "Good."

For the rest of the trip home Katie told Kendall about her acting career and how it had taken off, in spite of her being "big time sister" and scaring the crap out of people like Fabio. She told him her "on set" stories and Kendall laughed loudly at all the trouble Katie managed to cause without anyone suspecting her, because of her big innocent doe like eyes - he could easily imagine Katie manipulating each and everyone of the staff and crew to do her bidding - she'd manipulated him and his brothers too many time to count - granted, they were only kids, teenagers, but Katie was almost a decade younger than them - it was impressive never the less. Kendall chose to give Katie credit instead of think of himself and his brothers as idiots - which they probably were anyway. Kendall shook his head to chase that train of thought away.

Time flew by easily. Before they knew it Kendall was driving into the ranch, past Midnight's meadow - James had insisted that it be named that way and everyone had finally given in after having him pout around like a child for a couple of days.

"Wow!" Katie let out watching the stallion run to greet them.

"That's Midnight. He's James'." Kendall added quickly.

"Think he'll let me...?"

"NO!" Kendall exclaimed even before Katie had gotten the chance to finish her question. Katie turned to Kendall with a puzzled expression. "James does NOT let anyone - and I do mean anyone - ride his baby." Katie lifted an eyebrow as if accepting a challenge. Kendall saw her and shook his head as he sighed. "Plus Midnight does not accept anyone but James - so - don't..." Kendall tried to warn her as he parked his car in front of the mansion.

Katie huffed slamming the door of the van. Before she could utter a single word, however, the mansion door slammed open and Carlos ran out screaming Katie's name at the top of his lungs. Katie only had time to smile and draw in a lung-full of air before she was crushed against Carlos' chest, picked up and twirled around like a rag - again! Katie couldn't help a giggle.

When Carlos finally put her down kissing both her cheeks purposefully Katie found her right leg wrapped tightly in a vice grip. "Auntie Katie!" Jake squealed. Katie laughed and ruffled Jake's honey hair to get his attention. Jake looked up and Katie bent down to give the child a proper hug.

"Hi, Jakey!"

"You came! You came! You came!" Jake mumbled in her ear as Katie hugged him close.

"Of course I came." Katie laughed. "You've gotten so big. Why did you get so big when I wasn't watching?"

"To help daddy and uncle Los with the horsies!" Jake said proudly.

"He's a big help around here. We couldn't do a single thing without him." Kendall said proudly from above them and Katie looked up at her brother with pride in her eyes.

"Katie." Jo's smooth voice came from the mansion door.

"Jo. Wow! My brother's got skills..." She said seeing Jo's baby bump. Kendall gently smacked Katie upside the head as Jake ran to his mother's side. Katie glared at Kendall and Jo giggled.

Jo came up to Katie and hugged her with one arm, the other resting around Jake's shoulders. "It's good to see you, baby sister." She whispered into Katie's ear.

"Ugh! Not you too!" Katie grunted and Jo laughed happily. Katie smiled as well. "Where are the others?"

"Logan's out a little. He went to Jeannie's - our vet - to get some results or something." Jo made a dismissive hand gesture. "And James is in his room. I have him on bed rest."

"Why?" Katie asked, suddenly worried.

"The idiot fell down the stairs and sprained his ankle. BADLY!" Carlos chuckled as he hauled Katie's luggage into their home. "What do you have in here? A dead body?" Carlos made a face. "Please tell me it's not a dead body!"

Katie laughed. "Now, what made you think I would have a dead body?" Katie made a devious face.

"You know what - don't tell me! I do NOT want to know." Carlos shook his head and quickly made his way into the house as if wanting to hide a skeleton or some other dark secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Ok, here's today's update - yey!**

**Love you all!**

**Emy**

* * *

Katie and Jo soon followed inside the mansion only to see James on the bottom stair - ugly green cast on his right leg, hair ruffled and a huge smile on his face, looking rather proud of himself.

"Katie!" James said with happiness.

"James!" Katie let out at the same time, the same happiness radiating from her voice.

"James." Jo's voice echoed at the same time, filled with a mother's anger at her disobedient child. "What are you doing out of bed?" Jo questioned before either of them could say a single word.

James ignored her completely. Instead he braced one arm on the stair railing and opened his other as wide as it would go. Katie flung herself into James' arms, her head resting on James' chest. James wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her head, smiling as he did so.

"Hi baby girl." He let out.

Just then Kendall walked in carrying the last piece of Katie's luggage. "Bastard, let go." He grumbled jokingly at James as he passed by. "She's mine!" He pulled Katie out of James' arms with a smile that made his words worthless. "Come on, baby sister, I'll show you your room."

"Kendall - you promised!" Katie whined but followed her older brother upstairs.

James watched Katie ascend the stairs. His heart sped up just the slightest bit realizing what a beautiful woman she's suddenly grown up into. The kind of woman any man would love to call their own. James' eyes widened a little as the realization of what he was thinking about Katie sunk in with a rather loud "_thud_" inside of his head.

"Back to bed, mister!" Jo scolded him, breaking him out of his mind.

"Y-yeah..." James mumbled as he slowly turned to hop his way up the stairs.

"Need help?" Jo offered quietly.

"Yeah... CARLOOOOS!" James yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come help meeee!"

"Dude, you're taking advantage of my kindness." Carlos bounded down the stairs to get James up to bed.

"I so am NOT." James pouted. "I'm just neeeedy right now."

Carlos huffed and made a face throwing James into his own bed. "You're needy all the time." He only half-joked. "I need to go check on Katie, see if she's settled in and then go see to Star and the other colts and... yeah... see you later!" Carlos bounded out the door.

"Hey, I wanna..." James tried but Carlos was already gone. James grunted. He hated being made to stay in bed. Especially during the weekends when he usually spent a bit more time with Midnight. And now Katie was here and he had to stay in bed or face Jo's wrath. Stay in bed it was. James sighed. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his remote control and settled in to find some brainless TV show to watch.

"Hey, want company?" Katie popped her head in the door a while later. "I brought foooood..." Katie sing-songed her way in.

James smiled widely. "Yeah... food sounds good."

"Hey!" Katie slapped James' arm playfully but still gave him the food Jo sent.

"Weeeell your company is not unwelcomed..." James teased biting into a turkey sandwich.

Katie made an indescribable noise and settled beside James taking one of his sandwiches.

"Hey! That's mine." James mumbled with a full mouth and a scowl.

Katie grinned as she bit down on the tasty morsel. James swallowed and let out a screech making Katie burst out laughing. "God! I missed that." Katie ruffled James hair.

"Hey!"

"What? You already got gross, messy bed hair, pretty boy." Katie grinned and leaned on James' arm as she took over the TV. James looked down at Katie. He barely noticed when Katie settled on watching "Bridezillas" being distracted by food and a beautiful woman. He held back a sigh.

"I'm numb." James finally got his guts out. Katie looked up with a "humm?" "My arm in numb."

"Oh... Oh!" Katie stood up. James smiled and moved his arm around Katie's back. Katie got the point and grinned placing her head on James shoulder as he hugged her to his chest. "God! How these women can get this crazy when they get married is beyond me. Like - a simple dress and a backyard wedding is the best thing you can have. Simple with your loved ones by your side. But, no, these women get all bat-ass crazy..." Katie shook her head slightly.

"You want a simple wedding?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah - why?"

"No white tent, no rose petals at your feet as you walk down the aisle to the one you gave your heart to?" James lifted and eyebrow. "No ring bearer, no bridesmaids, no girly stuff like that?"

"No. None."

"No big white princess dress, no shoes that kill your toes, no wedding dance?" James kept listing.

"Well, I do love to dance..." Katie turned to look James in the eyes and - for a split second that passed as soon as it started - James' breath hitched and his heart forgot how to beat at the sight of her big brown eyes. He was left speechless. His eyes drifted slowly down to Katie's slightly parted lips. They looked so inviting...

"Guys! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kendall's voice came in to break away the magic.

"Talking about weddings." Katie replied and James could have sworn that he heard a hint of a sigh in her voice. That made his heart speed up a little.

"WEDDINGS?" Kendall bellowed.

"Yeeeaaah! Bridezillas!" Katie sat up and gestured to the TV. Kendall slowly turned his face to the TV and visibly let out a long breath before turning and giving them both the evil eye.

"While cuddling?" He lifted an annoying eyebrow.

"Dude! Chillax!" James chimed in. "I'd never cross the line with Katie." Kendall seemed appeased but Katie turned her head to him sharply, her hair whooshing beautifully.

"Cause I'm the 'baby sister', right?" She almost growled.

James froze seeing the hurt in Katie's eyes. "N-n-no... because I respect you." James answered taking Katie's hand in his own larger one. "Not just cause you're Kendall's sister, but because you're a beautiful, smart woman and I'd have to be stupid to toy with you..." James looked down at his lap. He didn't even notice when Kendall left the room, satisfied that Katie was now angry with James, thus safe from his charms. "...And I'd never be so lucky..." James mumbled under his breath.

Katie smiled watching James all flustered and blushing - over her - for once. She squeezed his hand drawing his gaze to hers. "Lucky to what?" She asked watching James' eyes widen.

"Lucky to nothing, Katie - let's just see the show, ok?

"No."

"Katie..." James whined and pulled Katie back to his chest.

"Why's your heart racing?' Katie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Because you irk me."

"Irk? Who says irk!?" Katie teased.

"I do." James pouted like a girl.

Katie giggled. "Now that's the James I know and love." She settled against James' chest hearing his heart beat like wanting to get out of his chest.

"I love you, too, Katie." James smiled resting his cheek on the top of Katie's head feeling how his words resonated inside of him now more than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

**Here come Logan :) And he's on the way to getting better. Well - at least for a while.. *insert evil laughter here***

**Oh wow - that was evil of me - but momma got plans for poor Logie. chihihi**

**Ok ok - enough ranting - go read now.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Logan parked his car in front of the mansion. He saw Kendall's car and smiled wide knowing Katie was there. He entered the cool hallway expecting chit-chat and laughter but was met with quiet. He turned as if through water towards the kitchen where faint sounds of cookware were resonating. He walked into the kitchen to see Jo take out a couple of pots from a cupboard.

"Hey, Jo."

Jo turned slowly and smiled. "Hey, Loges."

"Where's everyone? Didn't Katie..."

"Yeah, she's up in James' room..."

Logan's face dropped. "No!" He let out like the information was the biggest gossip.

Jo smiled as she watched Logan run up the stairs. She shook her head. All of the men in her life were nothing more than children - and soon she'd have another one to take care of. She placed a gentle hand on her basketball sized baby bump and sighed. "You'll be just like them, won't you?" She quietly asked the baby and felt a gentle nudge inside of her, as if answering her question.

Logan barged in James' room without a single care in the world. "Hey, Jame... KATIE!" He yelled happily, as if he hadn't known she was there. Katie turned in half a second and almost flew to his arms.

"LOGAN. Finally!" Logan hugged Katie tightly. She made his family complete. There was just one more little detail to be fixed in order for Logan's family to be perfectly perfect, but, that seemed to be well on the way of coming true so Logan pushed his ideas aside and simply enjoyed Katie's warm, honest hug.

They pulled apart after a little while, Logan holding Katie at arm's length, looking at her from head to toe.

"You've changed." He finally managed.

"So have you..." Katie touched Logan's scruff. "Since when is your beard salt and pepper?" Logan's eyes grew darker at the question as he felt himself sink into sorrow. He pulled himself together fast, willing himself to get over it.

"Since Camille left... From the shock..." He shrugged as he spoke perfectly normal.

James' eyes widened seeing him so composed after saying Camille's name. Logan saw his eyebrow arch gracefully towards his hair line.

"I've decide not to allow myself to be miserable anymore. It's been long enough." Logan told James over Katie's shoulder. Katie mirrored James' facial expression without even knowing it. Logan smiled seeing them react identically without as much as a second thought.

James spoke first. "That's good Loges. Real good." James smiled. Katie mirrored that expression as well. Logan smiled too - he couldn't help it.

"But, Katie - tell me how has Hollywood been treating you? Or, should I ask how YOU've been treating it?"

Katie mock-punched Logan's arm and went to sit back on the bed, next to James. Logan joined her as she pulled her legs under her own body, sitting Turkish style by James' waist. He sat at the foot of the bed not before looking James in the eyes to make sure he was comfortable enough with the cast.

"Hollywood is nice. Really. I get a lot of work. But... without Kendall and you guys there, it got old and..." Katie trailed off. Logan put a warm hand on her arm letting her know she didn't have to finish that particular train of thought. Katie sighed. "It was so much easier when I only had to look after you, dorks." She joked.

James squealed. "I resent that - I. am. NOT. a. dork!" He emphasized every word. "A diva, maybe, but never a dork!"

Katie threw her head back and laughed. James grinned as did Logan.

"That you are my friend, that you are." He teased James patting his good leg lightly. James glared from behind Katie. "So, how long will you be staying with us?" Logan asked happily.

"From the amount of luggage she brought? I'd say a month... give or take... hmph!" James exhaled sharply as a tiny, bony elbow connected to his ribcage.

"Unless you want a cast on your whole body, I suggest you shut it." Katie hissed slowly turning to look James in the eyes. James nodded with a small "yes, m'am" as he rubbed his ribs gingerly. Logan held back a grin almost hearing the whiplash.

"I needed a break anyway and since the movie I was shooting has finished, I'm thinking of staying... a month..." She whispered as she batted her eyelashes at Logan. James gasped behind her.

His long arms came to Katie's torso, fingers gripping tightly onto her ribs, playing piano on her bones. Katie began to flail her arms and plead for mercy. Logan had nothing else left to do but laugh from Katie's infectious laughter as James tickled her mercilessly for elbowing him for no good reason.

"James, please stop - I can't breathe..." Katie panted and Logan tapped James' knee gently. The movement went unnoticed by a giggling Katie but James eased up and allowed her to escape his grip and run to the middle of the room in one single bound.

"I hate you..." Katie said in a dangerous voice. Logan opened his mouth to protest but Katie beat him to the punch. "Both of you." She added.

"What d'I do?" Logan raised his arms in a defensive position.

"You let him tickle me." Katie accused.

"You deserved it." James answered with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Katie's eyes followed the movement and Logan didn't lose a beat. He held back a grin as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go wash up for dinner. See you in a few... and, Katie?" He said from the door. "Get ready to tell stories!"

James nodded. "I don't think she'll be eating much, bro - she'll be our dinner time narrator..."

"You're asking for it, Diamond." Katie growled a little as she climbed back in bed by James' side. James said nothing, instead he opened up his arms and allowed Katie to settle by his side again.

Logan shook his head as he headed for his own room. How those two could be so oblivious was beyond him. He took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to offer Jo a helping hand. Being Jo's sous chef was one of his favorite pastimes though he did not indulge in it as often as he wanted to, always being cooped up in his office, running the farm or feeling sorry for himself.

"Need help?" He asked Jo with a dazzling smile as he watched her peal some potatoes.

"Yeah. Peal, cut into cubes, wash and throw these in the big pot on the stove?"

"Sure. What are we makin?"

"A dish I found online. Supposed to be Irish - that's why the huge amount of potatoes..." Jo shrugged.

"Irish food is good." Logan stated, his mind remembering the Big Time Rush days.

"I know." Jo giggled to herself. "I just hope I get it right." She said as she began pealing a carrot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: **

**I find myself in love - head over heals in love - with this story. I can only hope you guys agree with me, in spite of the lack of usual smut. Donno, just doesn't fit in here, for some reason. Anyway - here you go. Carlos' chapter. Already have Kendall's and James' done - so I'll be posting again tomorrow and the day after.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Becky, please..." Carlos pleaded over the phone as he shoveled stinky horse dung away from his precious Star. He waited for the reply and sighed as Becky spoke. "Baby, trust me! - just - please!" He moved the phone from one shoulder to the other.

"Becky, listen! I know Kendall. And Katie. Neither will..."

"Becky..."

"Becky - please..."

"God! Woman! Will you just listen to me, please? Kendall and Katie won't mind! Katie's actually dying to meet you, I've been telling her so much about you..."

"All bad, of course, why would I say anything good about my girlfriend, the woman I love and wanna marry..."

"I know baby, I love you, too - now - just come tonight for dinner."

Carlos straightened his back with a satisfactory "pop".

"We usually eat round 8. Jo makes sure we're all there, saying grace, like nice little boys, before even allowing us to sniff at the food." Carlos giggled and listened a little more, leaning back on the wall.

"You can wear whatever you want. Becky - it's not like I'm introducing you to my mom! It's just Katie..."

"Trust me - she'll love you - like I love you. Now - please - stop worrying..."

"At 8 - yes."

"You will?!" Carlos squealed happily. "Thank you, baby! I'll see you then! Jo will be so happy!"

"I love you." Carlos ended the phone call and went back to catering to Star and the other colts.

He went back to the main mansion a few hours later, not even stopping to say "hello". He grabbed a long scorching hot shower before getting dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice top. He knew Becky had already seen him in all of his naked glory, but that did not mean he couldn't or shouldn't still look nice for his woman.

He walked downstairs bounding off the stairs to let Jo know Becky would soon come over. He found Jo and Logan happily chatting over making dinner.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Los." Logan greeted, not bothering to take his hands out of the sink where he was washing up some cut vegies.

"Litos." Jo cooed as Carlos placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Jo, emm... listen... I hope you don't mind, but... I kinda invited Becky over for dinner tonight... you know - to meet Katie and all..." He rambled on scratching the back of his head with a guilty puppy look on his face.

Jo smiled. "Why would I mind, Los?"

"Cause it's another person..."

"I'm used to cooking for an army with you five around - one more woman to feed is not a problem." Jo chuckled. "Just go set the table, will you?" She pointed with her chin twoards the dinning room where a big hard wood 12 seat table was taking center stage.

"Thank you, Jo." Carlos kissed Jo's cheek again before literally skipping out of the kitchen to set the table. He loved setting the table. Making it look nice. Putting every single piece of cutlery in its rightful place, setting the plates just right, putting colorful center pieces over the simple white table cloth - Carlos loved it all. He loved the little details that made a meal special - well - apart from Jo's yummy cooking.

When Becky came - at 10 to 8 - Carlos was waiting for her on the front porch, a guitar on his lap and a notepad on his knee. He was scribling down a song that he'd been humming for the past couple of days. Neither him nor his brothers had stopped writing in spite of the fact that they had left stardom behind. Music was part of them and writing it down was a good outlet. Sometimes Carlos had been able to even sell a song or two to the few people he'd kept in touch with over the years and the royalties were a good thing to have as Carlos saved every cent he could. He wanted to - one day - have his own home, like Kendall had his own. And that ment he needed money to build it. He was certain that he could rely on Becky for moral support and decission making when he'd unavoidably find himself torn between equaly amazing options, but the financial part was his to deal with. Mami Garcia had taught him long ago that men are the providers and Carlos was determined to be a good provider. So - he saved up. A nice chunck of change now in the bank, on his name.

Becky's car pulling up brought Carlos out of his thoughts as a wide, honest smile tugged at his lips. He gently set the guitar down and the notepad aside and went to greet his beautiful girlfirend with a chaste but loving kiss.

"Hi." Carlos whispered against Becky's lips, his eyes closed, his forehead resting against hers as he pulled Becky closer into his arms pressing the tips of his fingers in the small of Becky's back, close to her spine making her let out a little happy sound.

"Hi." Becky echoed with a smile. Carlos opened his eyes only to have his breath hitch in his chest at the sight of Becky's dazzling smile.

"Missed you."

"I know." She replied cockily. "But I did miss you too." She added after a second, kissing Carlos' lips once again. Carlos hummed happily making the kiss last as long as possible without it turning heated. He pulled away only when he heard a wold like howl.

"Woooo Hoooo! Nice going Carlos!" Kendall howled.

"Bastard." Carlos muttered under his breath making Becky giggle. "Kendall..." Carlos said out loud, turning on his heels.

"Hi, Ken." Becky greeted.

"Hey Becks. Didn't know you were coming over." Kendall smiled wide.

"But Jo knew and that's more than enough." Carlos snickered as he gently all but dragged Becky into the home, after him.

"Sassy..." Kendall giggled and followed them inside and into the deliciously smelling kitchen where Logan was washing dishes as Jo was keeping her feet up.

"Mmmm..." Carlos and Becky said in unison.

"Something smells good." Kendall added.

"It's Irish..." Jo replied to her husband, sitting up to peck his lips lightly before opening her arms to hug Becky. "Hi stranger! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"If they keep you secluded in the middle of nowhere." Becky joked.

"Hey, Becky." Logan greeted as well stepping up behind Jo while whipping his hands on a kitchen rag. Becky smiled uttering a simple hello as Logan placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Carlos kept grinning from ear to ear. He finally had Becky in his home - a small preview of his future life. Carlos' grin widened at the thought. His demeanor went unnoticed by his friends as they all focused on Becky and interogating her - almost - about her life and business.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Kendall's chapter's here woo hoo! :)) I just love writing this story. Hope y'all agree.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Kendall sat at the dinning table, in his usual seat, on Logan's left. He watched happily as his whole family took their seats as well. Logan sat at the end of the table - Kendall saw him smile like in the old days and thanked the Lord for that moment in time realizing just how much he'd missed seeing Logan truly happy. Carlos sat to Logan's right, across the table from Kendall - he had eyes for nothing and no one else but Becky, sitting by his side with a grin as big as the whole Grand Canyon. Kendall shook his head lovingly - if those two didn't end up getting married and having a football team of kids then... Kendall didn't finish his thought as Jake distracted him asking him to put a big ol' telephone book on his chair so he could reach the table. Kendall giggled slightly, nodded and fetched his son's book, placing it on the chair to his right, in between him and Jo, then lifted Jake up into his seat allowing Jo to take over with a gentle smile. As he ruffled Jake's hair Kendall looked up and saw James sitting at the other end of the dinning room table, between Jo and Katie. He had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kendall heard Katie ask him, concern clear in her voice.

"My leg - hurts like a bi..." James caught himself before uttering a swear word around Jake.

"Aren't you supposed to have it elevated?" Jo asked with concern as Kendall's hearing zoomed in on their conversation.

"Yeah, but..." Before James could finish his sentence Katie pushed her chair back slightly and bent over under the table. James's eyes widened as Katie pulled her chair back under the table with a little hop. Kendall's eyebrow shot up.

"You can keep you leg up." Katie beamed and Kendall fought the urge to facepalm.

"My cast is heavy..." James tried to argue. Katie's hand flew under the table as a murderous look darkened her beautiful features.

"It's not heavy. I don't mind having you support your bad leg on my lap. Leave it and just eat." She hissed. James visibly gulped and his face flushed for half a second. Kendall bit down on his inner cheek to keep a groan inside. Logan had been right all those years ago. Katie had a thing for James. Apparently it was now mutual.

"Thank you, Katie." James finally managed to reply. Katie nodded. Kendall felt he couldn't take much more of their sweetness. That's when he realized that he was actually ok with the idea of James dating his baby sister. So long as he didn't break her heart... Or Katie end up breaking his... which, Kendall thought, was a much more likely scenario now days. The idea make Kendall groan quietly while his head fell to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked him quietly.

"You were right..." Kendall whispered.

Logan looked at his face purposefully, searching in his eyes for the meaning of his words. Then - and Kendall saw the exact moment - Logan caught on. His mouth formed a perfect "Oh" but no sound left his lips before a smile took over Logan's features. He clapped Kendall on the back. "Sorry, buddy - told you so."

"Since we're all here, who'd like to say grace?" Jo asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"How about we let Jake do it?" Carlos offered.

"Yeah, he's a big boy now, he can say grace for all of us." James beamed.

"Can I? Can I, daddy? Can I, really?" Jake almost jumped off his seat.

Kendall looked at Jo over his son's head. Jo nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure you can, big man." Kendall beamed down at his son. Jake's eyes widened happily. He straightened his back and put his little hands together. He waited for all the adults to do the same. When everyone had done so he took a deep breath.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the food mommy, my new brother and uncle Logan made for us." A collective chuckle escaped the adults. "Ame.. Oh, and thank you for listening to my prayers and bringing auntie Katie to me and making uncle Jamie happy again. Amen." Jake added quickly crossing himself even faster.

All the adults around the table remained with their jaws hanging for a fraction of a second. Jo snapped out of it first echoing Jake's "amen" which brought Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Becky and Katie out of it too. Only James remained like stunned, looking at Jake with wide eyes and a flushed face.

Kendall saw Jo sigh a little. He knew she'd kicked James under the table when he finally managed to let out a little "amen" his eyes still fixed on Jake. He only moved his gaze from the child when Jo offered him a plate of food.

Conversations resumed around the table. Subjects varied from Katie's interrogation of Becky about her life while Carlos tried - to no avail - to safe his girlfriend from the Katie hurricane which ended up with the two women becoming friends right under their noses and turning the spotlight around as Becky began interrogating Katie about Hollywood, to more innocent discussions about Feather and Midnight or the pregnant mares Kendall was caring for.

The only one that did not join the conversation was James. Kendall watched as he ate quietly, his movements almost automatic and his gaze blank while he - clearly - battled himself on the inside. Kendall sighed helping Jo take the plates to the kitchen.

"James is a mess." Jo whispered placing her load in the sink.

"Yeah... Jake's prayer threw him off..." Kendall had to agree.

"You'd better talk to him."

"And say what?"

"That you have nothing against him loving your baby sister." Jo poked a finger in the middle of Kendall's chest to emphasize the word "your".

"But..."

"It's not like you can stop this anyway, Ken. It's been years in the making."

"What? How...? Did Katie say anything to you?"

"No, but a woman knows these things." Jo shrugged as if it was the single most obvious thing on the face of the planet and Kendall had completely missed it. "It's about time they finally owned up to their feelings about one another."

"You mean...?"

"And I'm actually happy that Jake is the one to make them see it." Jo went on as if her husband hadn't even opened his mouth. Kendall stood there - plates in hands, jaw fallen on the floor and eyes wide open - looking at his wife.

"Josephine Knight - I can't believe yo..."

"Shut it. Katie has been crushing on James since she was old enough to know what that is." Jo lifted a finger in the air. "Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean it hasn't happened." Jo poked her finger higher when Kendall drew a breath to reply to her. "And James has been crushing on her as well, he's just been mistaking his feelings for brotherly love."

"But..."

"How many of Katie's dates have you scared away?" Jo crossed her arms over her chest drawing Kendall's eyes to her cleavage naturally. Kendall gulped feeling distracted for a second.

"Two... But they were real douchebags..." He tried to defend himself. Jo smirked.

"How many of Katie's dates has James chased away?" She asked patiently. Kendall's head turned to the side, like a puppy's.

"Five... or ten... I don't know... but that's just..."

"Brotherly concern." Jo finished for him taking the plates out of his hands, seeing as Kendall was too distracted to actually put them in the sink - two paces away. "Who was Katie's date at her high school prom?"

"James, but that's because no one asked her and she didn't..."

"You really bought that story?" Jo chuckled. "Kendall have you even looked at your sister? She's a beautiful young woman. Always was. You really think no one asked her?"

"But..." Kendall was frozen. "How did I not...?"

"You didn't want to see it." Jo placed a warm hand on Kendall's forearm. "Do you see it now?" Kendall nodded in spite of himself. "Then talk to James. Tell him you won't kill him for loving your sister." Jo kissed her husband cheek and left him alone to maul things over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes:Ok, so I'm way WAY behind on publishing as yesterday I've been overflowing with ideas and I'm already at Chapter 22. Yup. Imma be posting like nuts till I catch up with myself LOL**

**Bum, emm.. yeah - here's James' chapter. Hoe y'all like it.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Later that night, when Carlos had taken Becky home and Jo had taken Jake to bed and Logan had locked himself in the library with his favorite book and a glass of whine, James was sitting on his balcony watching the stars sparkle across the sky.

He looked up and began creating shapes and making up constellations the way he used to do with his dad, back in Minnesota, when he was no older than 5. He found a sword and a horse and remembered imagining himself as a prince saving a damsel in distress. A small chuckle left his chest as his eyes fell to the back yard of the mansion and the flowers Jo had put there. In the dark of the night they were nothing but shapes and James pictured them as the humps on a dragon's back. A long forgotten image of a knight slaying a dragon came to the forefront of his memories and James smiled imitating the knight's pose. As he moved James supported his weight on his right leg, a sharp pain pulling him back to reality.

"Fuck." He groaned, immediately switching his weight on his other foot.

"Language." Kendall's voice scolded him. James jumped on the spot, a screech of fright leaving his lips and a hand grasping his chest as he turned on the spot.

"Fucking shit, Kendall, you scared me! Don't creep up on people like that." James whisper-shouted at his brother.

"I knocked. Loudly. And called your name. Twice. It's not my fault your head is in the clouds. And mind your language." Kendall replied with a smirk.

"Jake's not around." James defended hopping inside to sit on his bed. Kendall sat by his side. "What do you want anyway?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Katie."

James flushed immediately and looked away. "What about Katie?"

"What are your feelings for her."

"She's your sister... what could I feel for her?"

Kendall rested a hand on James' forearm, as Jo had done with him earlier. "What are your feelings for her?" He asked again calmly. James' looked up at Kendall, his heart fully exposed. Kendall nodded and James looked away. Kendall allowed him a few moments of quiet as he sorted through his heart.

"I'm not sure..." James finally whispered. Kendall nodded again.

"Well, I just want you to know... I'm ok with whatever your feelings are. Especially if my sister returns them... And she does." Kendall smiled as he took his hand away and stood up to leave. James felt his heart race like it hadn't done in years. He turned to watch Kendall reach the door.

"You really think she does?" He herd himself ask his best friend. His voice soft and filled with vulnerability. Kendall didn't turn around, his hand still on the door knob.

"I know she does."

With that Kendall left James to his thoughts.

A beam of moonlight shined at his feet, almost as if caressing his skin. James watched it move silently through his room until it reached his pillow and disappeared.

"The night is a good counsel." James whispered as he lay down to try and sleep. He turned on his left side to keep his weight off of his bad leg and sighed. He'd have to sort through his heart soon, but not tonight. Tonight he could dream of princes and dragons and damsels, like he did when he was a child and life was much simpler.

But sleep eluded him as his thoughts kept drifting back to Kendall's words. To his acceptance. James had never even dared to imagine that Kendall would accept him... dating... loving... Katie. He'd always thought of his feelings as brotherly care, but, today, having Katie in his arms like that... no longer a child but a grown woman... James' heart fluttered in his chest. Loving Katie. Love. The word kept growing in James' mind until it reached his heart. That's when an explosion happened and James knew, he just knew that, if Katie would return his feelings, then he'd move mountains to make her happy and have her by his side for the rest of his life.

James smiled at the realization. His eyes opened, no longer needing the pretense of trying to fall asleep. His gaze focused on the door of his bedroom. Suddenly he needed to get out. To go see Katie. Tell her his mind, his heart. Tell her everything. His heart pounded in his chest.

Another beam of light fell on the pillow next to him. James took it as a sign. He slowly got up, careful of his cast.

As his legs landed on the floor a small knock sounded through the wood of his door.

"Yeah?" He asked instinctively. The door creeped open and Katie poked her head inside.

"James? You awake?"

"Katie - yeah..." James turned to watch Katie enter his room.

"Do you mind watching a movie with me...?" She asked shyly.

"Katie - what's wrong?" Katie took a few small steps to him.

"I can't sleep." Her voice sounded off, as if she'd been crying. James got back on the bed and pulled off his covers.

"You had a bad dream?" He asked as Katie got in bed next to him.

"More like a memory..." She whispered. "Can we, please...?"

"Sure, Katie, anything you want." James smiled, handing her the remote. "Just promise me you'll tell me when you're ready." He said into her hair as he pulled her close.

"Mhmm." Katie let out turning on the television. James felt his shirt get wet and knew Katie was crying. He also knew how much she hated when people saw her cry, so he said nothing, just held her close as she settled on quietly watching Farscape on TV.

An hour later, when the show was done, Katie moved away from James' embrace and off the bed to leave for her room.

"Good night…" Katie mumbled as her feet touched the floor.

"You don't have to go, Katie…" James whispered, afraid of his own feelings but mostly of the hurt in Katie's demeanor.

That moment Katie broke down, her shoulders slumping forward her tiny form shaking as quiet sobs wrecked her entire body. A dagger went through James' heart. He immediately wrapped Katie in his arms, pulling her tiny back into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok, Katie. I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Shhhh." James cooed in her hair.

Katie turned so fast James barely had time to register the movement and hid her face in his chest, crying in earnest. He had no idea what to do or say, but hold her close to his chest and gently rubbed soothing circles in the small of her back.

"Why am I never enough?" Katie sobbed and James wasn't exactly sure he understood so he kept quiet, unsure of what on Earth he could possibly say to make Katie stop crying. "Why do all the guys I date end up being douchebags?" Katie finally pulled away, wiping her tears off, angrily.

"You just haven't found the right guy." James said without thinking, his heart thundering as soon as the words flew out of his mouth.

"I'm so tired of this whole thing, James… I'm sick of being with cheaters and assholes that only break my heart…"

"Brandon?"

"He was the icing on the cake…" Katie's tears dried down, anger taken their place.

"How?"

"He hit me." Katie said quietly.

"HE DID WHAT?" James screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shhhh…"

"HE did what?" James hissed through his teeth his vision going red, wanting nothing more than to tear the asshole limb from limb and feed them to the sharks or vultures or hyenas or whatever other animal he might find in his path.

"He came home from a party where he had too much to drink and slapped me across the face cause I waited up for him when he'd told me not to…" James growled, his hands clenching tightly into fists. "I did knee him in the groin, in retaliation…" Katie shrugged. James' jaw fell just a little. "Then threw him out the door… He slept in the hallway… and the next morning I left…"

James looked at Katie with wide eyes, his mind's eye playing the images that Katie had just described. His lips turned up into a smile and a laugh left his chest. Katie looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, Katie! You're just perfect, aren't you?" James laughed as he pulled Katie back into his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Absolutely perfect." He whispered against Katie's hair. When Katie's arms went around his back and she cuddled closer into him James finally felt complete. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel.

"I'm sorry I woke you up…"

"Wasn't asleep."

"You sure you don't mind…"

"Just stay. My bed' big enough for 4 people."

"Kendall will kill us both."

"I really don't think so. But if you're more comfortable – we won't tell him." James whispered, emphasizing the secret of it all. Katie nodded against James' chest.

So James dared. He dared to lay down, still holding onto Katie. She followed his movement. He settled against the pillows and Katie settled against his chest. It felt so right.

James turned off the TV and watched Katie as she fell into peaceful sleep. He kept moving her bangs out of her face and simply watching her sleep until another moon beam touched Katie's hand. The hand she'd left resting on his chest. James smiled and touched her hand under the moon light. Katie didn't even flinch away. She just took James' hand in hers, in her sleep. James watched the moon shine over their linked hands. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: Logan's chappie is up. woo hoo - who's happy? Me! hihihi I'm so far ahead on this story and i've still got so much planned for them like i seriously can NOT write fact enough. seems like i'll have a busy week ahead of me posting daily like a little crazy person LOL**

**pft! now - looking back - i can't believe i had writers block on this.. seriously.. when inspiration hits - it hits hard!**

**ok - enough ranting - read read! and above all - please review!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

**PS: to the Jatie guest that asked about Jeannie - honestly - she was a blunder of mine during writer's block.. she won't harm Midnight - she's the best vet around! how could the best vet around be so petty? you know? she's a bit disappointed, but didn't get to be heartbroken cause, after all, her and James never even kissed. So - yeah - that's that - sorry - mah bad! *puts ashes on head and hides under rock***

* * *

A week had passed since Katie had come to Texas. Logan could not have been happier. It was clear to anyone with eyes that she and James were growing closer by the second. Finally – Logan thought – after years of _dancing_ around each other, James and Katie would be together. Finally his family would be perfectly perfect.

Logan leaned back into his chair, cradling a beer as he watched Katie pamper James – since he "couldn't do anything because of his cast". Logan shook his head and took a sip. In his mind's eye, a certain curly haired brunette sat by his side, her small arm casually draped around his shoulders, whispering with her bell-chime-like voice _They're so cute, aren't they?_ Logan nodded at the thought, a small "yeah, they are" quietly leaving his lips.

Logan knew he was slowly going insane, but he couldn't help himself. The visions of Camille were all that he had left against the loneliness of seeing everyone have someone – everyone but him. Logan sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to warm him up.

"Logan, phone!" Jo's voice rang clear through the hallway window.

"Uncle Logie…" Jake ran to him holding up the house phone. Logan took it with a small thank you to the child, allowing him to run back inside.

"Yeah?" Logan listened into the phone for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Jeannie."

"Oh they are? That's great news! I'll tell James as soon as possible. Thank you SO MUCH, Jeannie. You're amazing. Thank you."

"Yeah, see you on Friday for the colts' check-up. Thanks Jeannie." Logan ended the phone conversation. "JAMES!" He hollered across the front yard.

"Yeah?" James hollered back, holding onto his ugly crutches as he hopped on one foot, turning to face him. Logan ran to his side, holding onto his hat.

"Jeannie called." James turned beet red, his eyes darting to Katie. Logan held back a smirk. "She said Feather and Midnight are perfectly compatible." James squealed happily.

"I'm gonna be a granddad?" He yelled in Logan's face while completely forgetting his crutches and grabbing Logan's shoulders.

"Yes, yes you are." Logan laughed. James squealed again and hugged him close.

"When?"

"Well, I think Feather is about to go into estrus soon, so, maybe we could put her in with Midnight and let nature take its course – I mean – it's best both for the animals and our budget…" Logan reasoned.

"Midnight is NOT an animal!" James poked a finger in Logan's face. "He's my baby." He cooed making Katie burst out in giggles. The sound made James frown at her. His frown quickly went away, however, genuine happiness replacing it. Logan beamed at the small, almost unnoticed interaction between the two, in spite of a small pang of jealousy gripped his heart. Even the horses had mates. Logan shook his head to chase away the train of thought.

"So, I say we do it fast. Sooner the better, right?" James turned his attention to Logan, wearing nothing but a blinding smile on his face.

"Yeah, I mean, we can move Feather in next to Midnight right now, if you're up to it…" Logan looked down at James' cast.

James followed Logan's gaze and shrugged it off. "Katie's gonna help me." He cooed deviously making Katie gasp. "This was she can learn that Midnight is NOT an animal." James pouted and made a face at Katie. It reminded Logan of when they were kids and Katie used to steal James' toys – how he'd pout saying that a girl had no reason to play trucks and get cooties all over his stuff. The thought made Logan giggle as he walked to the stables ahead of James and Katie.

"Kendall." Logan called out from the door when he got to there.

"Yeah! Over here." Kendall came out of one of the stalls.

"We need to put Feather in with Midnight. Jeannie gave me the green light."

"Seriously?" Kendall beamed. "That's great news, Loges. We're doing this naturally?"

"Well, it's better and will cost less so…" Logan shrugged. "It's just one mare – Midnight can handle it without trouble."

"Especially if daddy has something to say about it." James beamed, hopping his way to where Logan and Kendall were talking, one arm securely around Katie's shoulders, the other on his ugly grey crutch.

"He won't shut up. Please make him shut up." Katie whined to the two men. "He just will not shut about being the grandfather of a HORSE!" Katie's eyes widened as she explained James' craziness. James squealed.

"You take that back!"

Katie groaned and ran a hand down her face. "I take it back." She mumbled for James' sake, not meaning a single word.

"Don't worry baby sister – nothing can make him stop." Kendall teased as him and Logan laughed out loud, more at Katie's consternation than anything else.

"You go make sure Midnight is calm enough for this. We'll bring Feather." Kendall delegated. James agreed with a quick nod and pulled Katie away. Logan followed Kendall to Feather's stall, chatting happily about the new colt and how much James will be spoiling the yet unborn animal.

They took Feather to the paddock next to Midnight's meadow without incident. They found James happily feeding his stallion while Katie was allowed to pat his rump carefully. Logan froze seeing how easily Midnight had accepted the young woman. Even the horse knew she and James had something special. Logan smiled.

Midnight left his master and went to check the new horse around. He hadn't been used to having horses so close by as his temper never allowed for him to be well received into their heard – no matter how many times Logan tried to introduce him. That's why – now – Logan decided to sit on the fence in between the paddocks and watch their interaction.

Midnight smelled Feather's mane and whinnied, hoofing at the ground. The mare whinnied herself and ran away. Logan sighed. It would be a long process, but, the end result was well worth the effort. Soon curiosity got the better of Feather and she came back to the fence. It took a few hours, but the horses grew accustomed to one another and began grazing peacefully – each on their own side of the fence.

By the time Jo called him up to dinner Logan was satisfied that the two horses would not harm one another and left for the mansion with a light heart and a slight spring in his step. Truth be told he had lost himself in the beauty of his prized animals and had lost the track of time. His body had all but gone numb, but his brain hadn't noticed. Logan popped his back into place as soon as he reached the bathroom to wash his hands – as per Jo's very strict and precise instructions - before he joined his family for dinner with a huge smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes: So things are finally on the way. I've been DYING to get to share this with you. Just dying! Cause, if you know me in the slightest, you know I'm not a very patient person. Hihihi. So the wait - has been torture for me as well.**

**Hope that makes you feel better, Val LOL**

**As for the Guest who reviewed last chapter - give me a few chapters - you'll get why everyone blames Camille. Yeah, you're right, Logan was to blame as well, but it kinda takes two to tango, you know? And true friends always stick by one another so.. how could they blame Logan? You'll see what I mean in about emm..four chapters? I guess, if I remember my math right.. so that would be on Saturday..I think..I'm so far ahead with this story that ugh! I had to stop and catch up with the publishing. It gets confusing to try and remember where I left you guys off. LOL**

**Oh, man, I'm ranting again! Ok, I'm gonna go now, you enjoy reading.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Carlos!" Katie yelled going into the colts' training ground.

"Yeah Katie?" Carlos replied from the middle of the paddock where he was teaching a colt to wear a bridal***** properly. Katie hopped onto the fence and waited for him to finish.

"I need a ride to the airport."

"The airport? You're leaving? Does Kendall know? Oh, my God, have you told James? Wait- what happened? Why are you leaving? Katie – is everything ok? Is mama Knight…?" Katie put her hand over Carlos' mouth to make him stop rambling.

"Mom's fine. I'm not leaving. I haven't said a word to James… or my brother… they'll kill me… probably you'll want to do the same, but I know you'll listen to me before killing me… so… you're my only option, really. I need to go pick someone up from the airport. Please, take me?"

"Who?" Was all that Carlos said when Katie finally removed her hand from his mouth. A shiver ran down her spine as Carlos' gaze bore into hers. Katie let her head fall to her chest.

"I'll tell you on the way over. Just – please?"

"This is bad, isn't it?"

Katie shook her head in approval. "Yeah – pretty much… But I had no other choice, Carlos… I just… please?"

Carlos caved. "I'll take you… but if it's really bad – you're hitching a ride back."

"Fair enough." Katie hopped off the fence and waited for him.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Carlos sighed. "I need to go get my keys." He managed to huff out, his voice filled with worry, after all – Katie Knight was a force of nature and only God knew what she could have done and managed to drag him into – again!

Katie grinned producing his car keys. "Already have them. The truck is by the stables."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Why am I even surprised?" He shook his head. "OK, then – tell me – what have you done?"

"I'll tell you after we leave the ranch… I fear my brother will hear me otherwise…"

"Katie…" Carlos groaned but Katie gave him her best puppy eyes and he dropped it.

When he finally reached "outside the ranch" - meaning the freeway to the airport - he questioned Katie again. This time Katie sighed and the sound made Carlos' heart constrict with worry.

"Camille is coming to Texas for a week."

As soon as the words had left Katie's lips Carlos slammed his foot on the brake. "WHAT?" He turned to look at Katie with a murderous glare.

Katie nodded. "She's coming here." Katie took a deep breath and looked straight out the window. "To see Logan… With their daughter…" Katie whispered the final sentence.

"WHAT?" Carlos yelled again, sounding like a broken record.

Katie's eyes began to tear up. "I had to stay in touch, Carlos. I had to. She was all alone and I was the only one left there…"

"THEIR daughter?" Katie nodded. "Hers and…"

"Logan's."

Carlos snorted as he put the car back in drive. "What proof do you have of that?" He asked with so much venom in his voice that Katie visibly shivered.

"Nicole is identical to Logan. She has his eyes, his smile, his dimples, even the birth mark on the side of Logan's leg – Nicole has that on the small of her back – almost like a little tattoo."

"Nicole…" Carlos echoed.

"They're both coming. You don't know how hard I've worked on getting her to agree to this." Katie uttered quietly. Her hands clasped neatly on her lap, her head hung down low. Carlos glanced sideways at her for a fraction of a second.

"You… you made her… you did this?!" He finally spat at her.

"I had to, Los…"

"Don't Los me – this is so bad!" Carlos almost growled like a wild animal.

"Logan has the right to know his child. He missed four years of her life. He shouldn't miss more. You should see her, she's so beautiful. Logan deserves to know he's a father. He deserves to know his child." Katie said before an eerie quiet set over the both of them.

Neither spoke another word until they reached the airport. Carlos' mind was racing. What would Logan say? What would Logan do? Would he fall back into the depression him, Kendall, James and Jo had fought so hard to bring him out of? Images of Logan when they first came to Texas flooded his mind's eye and Carlos fought for his breath against a lump in his chest. He held back the stream of swears and curses at both Camille – for hurting Logan that way – and at Katie – for setting him up for another run-in with pain.

Carlos parked close to the arrivals area and waited for Camille to show up. The wait didn't last long, Carlos easily spotting Camille's curls bouncing on her shoulders. She was mostly the same as he remembered her, except for the mini-female-Logan who's hand she was grasping as if her life depended on it.

Carlos sighed. There was no doubt. Nicole was Logan's daughter. And Logan would know it as soon as he'd see the beautiful child with big brown eyes and dimples on either side of her face.

"Katie." Camille said. Her voice seemed tired and raw to Carlos' ears. He instantly wondered if she had cried. He watched the two women hug tightly. Then Katie hugged Nicole as well. Carlos almost flinched when the child called Katie "auntie".

"Carlos." Camille said quietly.

"Camille." Carlos spat, his voice filled with resentment. Camille looked at the ground as she allowed Katie to take one of her bags and lead her to Carlos' truck. Carlos followed after the two women and child. He watched Katie wrap her arm around Camille as they walked. Nicole bounded carelessly from one place to the other, around her mother and _aunt_.

When they reached the truck Carlos hoisted the luggage in the trunk. He might have been pissed – to say the least – with both women, but he was still Momma Garcia's son.

"We're going to grab a coffee while the child plays." He announced slamming the trunk closed.

"The child's name is Nicole." Camille spat instinctively. Katie sighed. Carlos turned like a viper, fire in his eyes, as he faced Camille.

"I don't give a rat's ass. As it is right now I have half a mind to leave all THREE of you where you stand and go home." He turned his fiery gaze to Katie who took a small step back. "Be thankful I am giving you a chance to f… explain yourself." Carlos censored his foul mouth for the sake of the four year old.

Katie placed a warm hand on Camille's forearm. "I think it's best this way, anyway." She said in a calm voice. "At least one of them will know your side of the story. Please, Camille."

Camille sighed and conceded. She followed Carlos to a coffee shop inside the airport where there was a plastic ball jungle gym that Nicole ran into at first sight. They sat around a small table where Camille could easily keep an eye on her daughter as Camille explained everything to Carlos, Katie offering her unwavering support.

* * *

**Author's footnotes: **

***I'm not insane - "a bridal" is what you call the thing that goes into a horse's mouth. For anyone who knows about horses around here - I did a bit of research. Lol.**

**I know, it's a tiny bit of a cliff hanger ending, but, emm, just be patient until tomorrow, please!**

**Oh and don't forget to review! Thank you! Love you!**

**Still me :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes: Kendall's chappie is finally up.**

**I just got a review from a Guest (Please leave me a name - it's awkward to see guest 1 and guest 2.. feels like I'm replying to.. well.. ghosts.. and I'm kind of afraid of ghosts, so, yeah, for my mental sanity - or what's left of it - please leave a name. THANK YOU!) saying they can't wait for Logan and Nicole to meet. I re-read my already written chapters and I realized I'm not actually giving Nicole that much face time. I'm focusing more on the adults and their turmoil. I hope you won't hate me.. much.**

**Anyway, em.. hope you'll still read my work and hope you'll like it.**

**I promise the next two or three chapters are really big and it was hard for me to find a way to keep my pattern of switching between the guys when Logan is the one with the issue, but! I'm kind of happy about how it came out and, even if Nicole is only a supporting character, I think you'll enjoy it too.**

**However, at chapter 26 (yes that's how much I already have down) I hit a bit of a writer's block and if anyone has any ideas to give me I'm more than happy to hear them..**

**Ok, that's it, go read and enjoy and REVIEW I LOVE reviews I LIVE on reviews.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jake called to Kendall.

"What is it, champ?"

"I dreamed my sister is coming home today."

"Your sister? Jake – you're having a brother…"

"No, daddy!" Jake giggled gesturing as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uncle Logie's daughter." Jake said as a matter of fact.

Kendall giggled. "Jake, Logan doesn't have kids." He shook his head and left the kitchen to tend to his daily duties missing his son's quiet answer.

"You're wrong daddy."

Hours later, in the evening, staring at the child in front of him, Kendall remembered the small breakfast conversation he'd had with his own son right that morning. He'd just then opened the front door to go to the guest house for the night and had frozen at the sight of the small curly haired girl standing in the doorway with her little chubby fist up as if she were about to knock on the door. The little one smiled up at him and a couple of dimples appeared on her face – perfect carbon copy of Logan when he was a child himself.

"Big brother…?" He heard Katie's voice and raised his eyes to see Katie standing behind the child with a hand on her shoulder. Kendall blinked. His eyes focused and he recognized Camille standing behind Katie, looking him dead in the eyes. Kendall's blood ran cold.

"No." Was the only thing he managed to whisper. Then he saw Carlos standing behind the women, his face white, his eyes ablaze, his demeanor serious.

"Kendall – we need to see Logan." Carlos said when he saw nothing was happening.

"No." Kendall whispered again standing in the middle of the door way. "Please, God. No."

"Big brother…" Katie tried.

"Kendall – who's at the door?" James came from behind him. Kendall felt his warmth as James stepped right behind him just as he felt the moment when James froze.

"Big brother, let us come in." Katie said when Kendall didn't budge.

"Katie…?" James said from behind him. His voice filled with disappointment. Katie's strong mask faltered for half a second but she quickly regained her composure and lightly pushed Kendall aside allowing the child to enter their home. Katie followed dragging Camille in as well. Carlos followed in their footsteps, guiding them all to the kitchen.

Kendall looked at James after ever so quietly closing the door. Both of them turned their heads to Logan's study. They both sighed and made their way to the kitchen where Jo was sitting just as stunned as they had been just a moment before watching Jake play with Camille's daughter as if they'd known each other forever.

"What's going on here?" Kendall finally managed to ask. Katie turned to him with a guilty gaze.

"I convinced Camille to bring Nicole to meet her father."

Kendall's face turned red as he kept his anger inside – not wanting to make Logan aware of their new visitors. "You did WHAT?" He hissed.

Carlos stood from behind Katie and walked over to his brothers saying nothing. That very second Fate decided to play a trick on the men and brought Logan to the kitchen.

"What's goin' on, guys?" He asked lightly.

Suddenly time stood still for Kendall and he saw everything unfold in one single second.

Carlos and James turned to face Logan and Logan saw Camille in between their bodies. Logan's face fell, his whole complexion going white as snow, his eyes widening. Katie took a shy step to the side hiding the small girl behind her. Jo mirrored Katie's actions, her mother instincts taking over, she stood side by side with Katie. Camille looked up at Logan, her face just as white, her eyes just as wide while tears streamed down her face. Logan's knees buckled under him and Carlos caught him helping him sit on a chair. Logan moved his gaze to the table and caught a glimpse of his daughter. He gasped quietly. Blood flowed back to his face in such a rush that he turned a deep shade of crimson as he turned to Camille – eyes ablaze with anger, pain and hatred. A shiver ran down Kendall's spine watching the change in his best friend. Logan stood. He walked purposefully to Camille's face.

"Get out of my home." He said before leaving the kitchen and storming back to the sanctuary of his office.

"Go after him." Katie whispered to Camille. "Don't make the same mistake twice." Carlos nodded at Katie's words meeting Camille gaze. Kendall had no idea how to react to that. "Second door on the right." Katie told Camille as she exited the kitchen, her shoulders slumped down, her body small and frail.

Kendall turned to his sister. "Explain." He growled.

Katie ignored him. Instead she turned to James. Kendall followed her gaze. "Don't go. Please. They need to talk." She said shyly after James who was stumbling his way out of the kitchen. James ignored her so Carlos stepped in.

"She's right, Jay. Please, man. You know I wouldn't allow this otherwise."

James sighed and nodded, but didn't turn. He remained standing, his back to everyone else. Carlos remained by his side. Katie looked down at her lap with a sad expression.

"Explain." Kendall demanded again as Jo stood. He looked at his wife.

"I'll take the kids out to play. You'll fill me in." She told her husband quietly before doing exactly as she had planned. Kendall turned to his sister once more.

"I had to stay in contact with her, Kendall. She had no one else."

"Go on." He urged.

"I know I messed up by keeping this from you, but…"

"But what, Kate?" James burst out all of a sudden making Katie flinch.

"But Camille was – is – my friend too. She was hurt and pregnant and alone. When the baby was born…"

"You had YEARS to tell us!" James exploded and left the room. Katie watched him leave and broke down in tears.

"I messed up everything." She sobbed letting her head fall on her forearms on the kitchen table.

"Yes. You did. And I have no idea how to fix this." Kendall said with exasperation, running a hand through his hair. He allowed Katie to cry, but made no move to console her. Neither did Carlos. They just stayed there, frozen.

A while later a teary Camille ran from Logan's office. Carlos stood with a sigh.

"I'm taking her to a hotel." He said as he left. Kendall nodded thinking it was the best idea in all of this mess.

* * *

**Author's notes: Don't kill me! *runs and hides***


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes: This is James chapter. I know you're gonna wanna kill me and kill me dead, but please be patient. Next chapter - Logan's - hold a few explanations. Till then.. emm.. Deb - thank you for leaving me your name - I really appreciate you taking pity on my poor left-over sanity hihihi**

**Enjoy your read and please leave me reviews - even if it is to tell me you wanna kill me chihihi**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

The second James heard the front door close he wobbled his way into Logan's office. He had to make sure that his brother was alright. He opened the door slightly and found Logan crawled up in a ball in his chair, staring out into the nothingness.

"Logan?" James whispered gently. He got no reaction from his friend. "Logan, are you ok?" James knew it was a stupid question. How can anyone possibly be ok after having the only person they've ever loved, the person who had broken them to pieces, come into their own home? James wobbled his way to Logan and awkwardly kneeled down in front of him.

"Logan…?" James tried again.

Logan blinked. More of a physical reaction than anything. Still the result was the same. Logan's eyes focused on James' face, his brain slowly recognizing the man in front of him.

"Logan?" James tried once more, resting a warm hand on Logan's left forearm. Logan nodded slowly, a tear falling on his cheek. "Don't hold it in…" James whispered. Another tear fell down Logan's face - the calm before the storm.

Before James even knew what was happening Logan had shot up from his chair. "THE FUCKING BITCH!" Logan yelled, flailing his arms around. "THAT FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE SHE?" Logan yelled again pacing around the office.

James was taken aback. He was expecting an outburst, but not of such violence. Waves after waves of anger were flowing off of Logan. James lifted himself up to sit down on Logan's chair watching him ball his fists and yell out into the ether.

"How dare she? How dare she destroy my life then waltz in here like she hasn't done anything? How dare she say that's my child? HOW DARE SHE?! THE BITCH!" Logan ranted on and on until tears pooled up in his eyes once again. Until his brain lost its capacity to form coherent thoughts. Until his body took over.

Logan grabbed the nearest thing his hands could grab - a vase with white flowers - and threw it hard against the door, shattering it into a billion pieces, flowers scattering about the floor, water soaking into the carpet.

James jumped to his feet without wanting to, barely supporting himself on his left leg. Logan had scared him that much. He had never reacted this violently. James tried to understand. Tried to offer support, but nothing came to him. Logan grabbed the press paper and raised his arm to heave it at the window. James reacted on instinct, grabbing Logan's wrist and hugging the shorter man from behing, pinning him to his chest, pinning his arms by his sides. He ignored the throbbing in his leg as he restrained his best friend.

"Shhhh…" James coed. "Calm down, Loges…"

Logan fought against James' chest. He pounded into James' sides, yelling "Let go of me!" at the top of his lungs. James held on tighter, resting his head on top of Logan's.

"Shhh…" James kept cooing, like a mantra until Logan's adrenaline rush calmed down and he broke into shattering streams of hot tears, crumbling in James' arms like the vase he'd thrown against the door. James kneeled down carefully, bringing Logan with him, rocking him gently while he cried.

"It's ok, Logie. It's ok. Cry it out."

"No, James - NOTHING is ok. I destroyed everything because of her…" Logan managed between heart wrenching sobs.

"You didn't destroy Logan…You moved on… We all did…" James held onto Logan tighter. It scared him to the bone to see Logan break down the same way he had when they had left LA behind.

"You lost your dream because of me…"

"My friends always mattered more than fame, Logan. I didn't lose anything."

Logan doubled over, the same old guilt, the same old pain coming back, constricting his heart.

James pulled him up, made Logan look at him. "I told you before, Logan - I don't blame you. Jo doesn't blame you. No one blames you. We decided for ourselves." Logan cried even worse, closing his eyes, clinging to James' shirt for dear life.

James hugged Logan again and allowed him to cry silently until he fell asleep. When James felt Logan's sobs subside and his breaths come even, he picked Logan up and gently placed him in the large armchair by the fireplace. He awkwardly ran to the door and quietly called out to Kendall.

Kendall came in half a second. He saw Logan finally asleep and nodded knowing exactly what James wanted. He put his arms under Logan's seemingly small and frail body and carried him up to his room.

Katie was there waiting for him. She opened Logan's bedroom door as James came up the stairs. She tried to say something to either of them but Kendall stopped her.

"Not now, baby sister." He closed the door in Katie's face and James felt his heart crumble into tiny little pieces. He felt hurt and betrayed. But mostly hurt that Katie would allow Logan to go through the same turmoil twice. Then again – Katie hadn't seen Logan back then. She hadn't seen the zombie Camille had made out of him. Katie hadn't been there to pick up the pieces of Logan's shattered heart. Katie hadn't seen Logan fall apart with every breath. She hadn't known his pain. No one did. No one but him, Kendall, Carlos and Jo.

"I'll text Carlos." Kendall said after placing Logan on the middle of the bed. James nodded and lay down gingerly – not to wake Logan or hurt his foot. Kendall joined them soon after lying back on Logan's other side.

Not long after Carlos came too and lay down beside Kendall. To James it felt like it did when they were kids. The quiet support system and brotherhood they shared in their worst moments. When James' parents got a divorce. When Kendall's father left. When Carlos' Sparky died.

They had used the same camaraderie when Camille had left Logan.

All through the night James could not fall asleep. He watched over Logan, just as Carlos and Kendall did.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes: Logan's chapter - finally - reasons!**

**I won't rant but let you read. Just, please review.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

_Logan ran to his office and climbed onto the window sill clinging onto his own knees, fighting back the tears, fighting for his sanity. Why did Camille have to come back? Why now? Why when he was on the edge of recovery? Why?_

_A shy knock came on the door. He didn't bother to reply, lost in his own inner misery. The door still opened slowly - as if in slow motion. Logan didn't turn to see who it was. The options weren't many. He hid his face in between his arms and knees and focused on keeping back the tears threatening to take over him again._

_"Logan?" Camille's bell-chime voice came. For half a second Logan was afraid he'd gone completely insane, hearing things. But then – then he realized her voice had come from the door. He turned to see Camille standing in the open door way. She looked white. Like a zombie. And scared. And sad. And frail. It made Logan want to run up to her, hug her close, tell her that everything would be ok, tell her that he was there and nothing and no one would ever hurt her again. Tell her how much he loved her. But then… then the world came crushing down on him as every second of pain he'd gone through came rushing back for the vengeance and he broke again into sand dust size pieces. So Logan turned his face to look out the window hiding like a coward from his feelings and from Camille._

_"Logan?"Camille said again and Logan heard her footsteps drawing closer. He saw her, with the corners of his eyes. He saw her sit down at the other end of the window sill. Logan pulled his feet closer to his own body, but other than that, did nothing._

_"Logan…" Camille called out to him again, her voice sad and filled with pain._

_"What do you want, Camille?" Logan let out quietly, on the verge of crying._

_"To explain…"_

_That got Logan's blood boiling. He jumped off the window sill, right to the middle of the room. "Explain what, Camille?" Logan spat, his voice filled of venom again. "Explain why you took EVERYTHING away from me? Why you literally condemned me to nothing but emptiness?"_

_"I was scared, Logan." Camille whispered._

_Logan threw his hands in the air as he turned around and slammed his fists into the desk. Camille jumped a little. Logan regained his very last bit of composure before he turned back to look at Camille. He leaned against the desk he'd abused a second before. _

_"Afraid of what?" He said in a eerily calm tone of voice._

_"I had just found out I was pregnant." Logan gasped. "I wanted to know I could count on you. That you loved me. That we could have a family together." Camille said in one breath, looking at her hands as she clasped them together over her lap._

_"So you BROKE UP WITH ME?" Logan yelled._

_"I didn't say I was smart."_

_"You broke up with me to TEST MY LOVE FOR YOU?"_

_"Do you realize you never once told me those words?" Camille's eyes darted to Logan's, tears overflowing them. "Not once have I ever heard you say "I love you" to me. Not once in all the years we had together. You told me I meant so much, that you cared, but never, not once, not even once that you loved me. No matter how many times I said it to you." Camille allowed her tears to flow._

_Logan said noting. There was nothing TO say. She was right. He'd always been scared of sharing his heart. Of telling Camille just how much she really meant to him. He had been so afraid of losing her, of scaring her away with the intensity of his feelings that he lost her anyway by not sharing his heart with her._

_Camille saw him keeping his quiet and kept going. "When I left you and you didn't chase me like I'd hoped I found someone else. Someone who, I hoped would help me raise my child. Our child." Camille looked at her hands again, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Logan remained frozen. Hearing her confirm what he'd suspected seeing her daughter hurt so much he was frozen again. He felt as if an icicle had been jabbed through his heart._

_"He dumped me the second I started showing." Camille snickered and what was left of Logan's heart constricted at the pain in Camille's voice. "That's when I realized just how stupid I had been. I went back at the Palm Woods to find you. Beg you to forgive me." Camille huffed, a sad sound that only brought more pain into the already heavy air of the room. "2J was empty. You'd left. The boys had left. Jennifer had left. Jo almost spat in my face and left the very next day. Lucy slammed the door in my face. The only one left was Katie. I fell at her feet, begged her – at least her to forgive me. She saw my pregnancy and gave me a chance – for the baby – for Nicole." Camille's voice faltered._

_Logan wanted to go hug her. Hug her tight to his chest and make the tears and pain go away. But he couldn't he just couldn't. So, he stayed in his place, allowed Camille the time she needed to compose herself._

_"Don't hate Katie. It was the hardest thing she's ever done. Lie to you. Kendall. She did it all for Nicole. Her goddaughter." A small smile crept on Camille's face. "She was the only one for me when all I had left to remind me of you was Hortense." Logan's eyes darted up to Camille's face hearing her mention the stuffed bear he'd given her. "She was the voice of reason every single time I wanted to give up, kill myself and get it over with. She still is the voice of reason. She was right. Nicole needs to know you. Needs to know her father."_

_"Hortense." Logan echoed._

_"I kept him. Gave him to Nicole when she was but a baby. He's still her favorite toy."Camille smiled shyly. "She loves him so much. As much as I do." Camille confessed._

_"What do you want from me, Camille?" Logan finally whispered._

_"To be part of Nicole's life."_

_And that was the final straw. That made Logan lose his marbles._

_"You are unbelievable. You destroy me completely. You take everything away from me. Take my life. Take my heart… my child… a child I'd never even knew I had… turn me into basically NOTHING AND THEN STROLL INTO MY HOME AND WANT ME TO PLAY HOUSE WITH YOU?" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. LEAVE LIKE YOU DID FIVE YEARS AGO. GET OUT!" Logan shouted pointing at the door._

_"Logan… I…" Camille whispered, visibly scared by Logan's violent outburst._

_"OUT!" Logan shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice venomous and cold, his arm fully stretched pointing to the door._

_Camille literally ran out the door crying and Logan crumbled to pieces the second she did._

Logan woke up screaming, in the middle of the night. He sat up and hugged his knees, rocking from side to side as tears began flowing down his face.

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms hug him from the right and another one from the left. He recognized James and Kendall and instantly felt safe. One more arm touched Logan's leg and Logan knew Carlos was there as well.

"What have I done?" Logan sobbed without consolation. "She came back and I drove her away. What have I done? What have I done?"

"It's ok, Logan. It's ok." James tried to soothe him.

"I know where they are." Carlos whispered.

Logan's eyes shot up to him, a spark of hope in them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes:**

**Imma do a bit of shoutouts before I let you guys read on, cause, yeah, I feel it's needed *insert Cheshire cat grin here***

**SuperSillyStories:**** Camille was young and stupid and preggers. When women are preggers hormones, sometimes, mess with their head. Don't be too harsh on her LOL she must have done something right if Logan loved her the way he did - just saying.**

**thesandbar:**** sowwy you cried.. imma try to not make you cry again.. unless I have to.. then it would be unavoidable LOL**

**Deb:**** I've never heard that saying. I'll take your word for it ;)**

**ValentineZombie:**** hugs always make things better. ~Always~**

* * *

"You can take me to her. To them. Please Carlos. Please!" Logan pleaded, his eyes filled with tears, his voice raw and frail. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah."

"Can you take me now?"

"Yeah. I don't think Camille will be able to sleep."

Logan jumped off the bed with Carlos following him.

"Logan, are you sure…?" James asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I have a child, James. Mine and Camille's. I have to. She came to me. I have to."

James nodded as Logan bolted out the door. Carlos followed him. He drove Logan to the hotel he'd checked Camille in just a few hours before. Logan kept looking out the window, thinking to himself. Carlos let him. He had no idea what Logan was going through, but understood enough to allow Logan time to think. He took Logan to Camille's door and turned to leave.

"Please stay." Logan whispered, his head down, looking vulnerable and small in front of the white hotel door that separated him from the family he never knew he had. Carlos nodded slightly. "Thank you." Logan took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It took a little time but they finally heard movement inside then the door opened and a puffy, red faced Camille opened the door. She looked stunned at both men.

"Can we, please, come in?" Carlos took over seeing the other two we frozen on the spot.

Camille moved to the side instinctively her eyes still locked on Logan. Carlos walked in. Logan followed. Carlos moved to the end of the room, wanting to give them as much privacy as he could without leaving Logan alone.

"I came." Logan finally said after a long quiet.

"Oh, Logan…" Camille whispered, her hands covering her face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You always were my everything. I always loved you more than my own life. When you left I was nothing. Worthless. My family kept my body alive, but my soul was dead. Dead without you. Why did you leave me, Camille? Why did you kill me?"

Camille crumbled to the floor. "I was scared."

Logan kneeled in front of Camille, but didn't touch her. "I'm scared too, Camille."

Carlos wanted to run and hide, feeling he was intruding on a personal moment. Instead he turned to watch Nicole walk out of the small bedroom clinging on tightly to a shabby old stuffed bear. He smiled at the small child and opened his arms for her. Nicole went to him. Her eyes wide in surprise as Carlos pushed a finger to his lips signaling the child to be quiet.

Then Carlos heard a heart wrenching sob. He turned to see Camille bawling her eyes out wrapped up in Logan's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Camille kept chanting as Logan rocked her from side to side.

"It's not ok. It never will be. But I want Nicole in my life."

Camille broke away and nodded as she wiped away her tears. "It's good enough." She shied her eyes away from Logan. But he didn't allow it making her look at him again.

"And you." Camille's eyes widened. "I never loved anyone like I loved you. Like I love you. I'm sick of pain. Of walking around without a soul, without a heart."

"Logan…"

"If you even dare to say "no" to me I swear to God I'll put you over my knee and spank you until both of my hands gets numb and you won't be able to sit for a whole year."

Camille smiled and nodded. "I don't deserve a second chance."

"No, you don't. You broke me, Camille. You hurt me so bad. And I still love you. And want you. And our daughter. Especially our daughter." Logan whispered.

"I broke us both, Logan. I only survived cause of Nikki."

Logan hugged Camille to him.

"One day at a time."

"One day at a time." Camille echoed.

Carlos smiled watching their interaction. He felt a little like a peeping tom but it felt good to see Logan finally whole again. He felt the change in his friend; almost saw the pieces of Logan's heart slide back into place as he hugged the only woman he'd ever loved.

He decided Logan didn't need him there anymore so he took little Nicole to bed, sat on the floor, by her side, as she fell asleep, still holding onto her bear, and fell asleep himself, on the floor, next to Nicole's bed.

By the time Carlos woke up he was stiff and numb, but warm and cozy. Someone had put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. He stood up and stretched his arms hearing whispering from the other room. He slowly got up placing the blanket and pillow on a near-by armchair.

Nicole was still sleeping peacefully. Carlos smiled at the small child, bringing her blanket up to her shoulders before peeking through the bedroom door to see Logan and Camille on the couch. Talking. Just talking. Carlos smiled. He slowly opened the door.

"Hey." He greeted.

Logan turned to face him. The smile on his face made Carlos happy.

"Hi, Los."

"Hi." Camille echoed shyly.

"How are you guys?"

"Working on it." Logan replied knowing exactly what Carlos needed to know. Carlos nodded.

"Thank you, Carlos." Carlos looked at Camille in surprise. "For bringing Logan. For taking care of Nikki. For giving us space. For listening to me. For everything. Thank you." Camille stood and walked to Carlos hugging him close. "You're a great friend."

"And because I am such a great friend, if you ever hurt Logan again, even a little I promise I'll destroy you myself." Carlos said with a casual voice.

Logan's eyes widened. Camille pulled away. She nodded. "Ok."

"Ok." Carlos nodded himself. "I'm gonna go now… Just call me when you want a ride back home." He told Logan.

"Now. I want a ride now. And they're coming with me." Logan stated simply. Camille turned to look at Logan. "You're both moving in with me. With us. I'm not spending one more single second away from my daughter. We've lost enough time." He informed the mother of his child. "So, go get your stuff and our daughter ready. We're going home."

Camille opened her mouth then closed it again a few times before she nodded and left for the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Camille was holding her daughter on her lap, on the back seat of Carlos' truck, Logan's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Nicole was telling Logan a story about a tea-party she had with her stuffed animals.

Carlos smiled watching in the rear view mirror as Logan tucked a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear with a look of awe and adoration in his eyes.

Things were finally starting to look up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes: I'm late with the update - i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! wasn't at home.**

**This is Kendall's chapter. I apologize for the extra bit of drama, but it had to be done. *makes a guilty face***

**Hope you'll likey.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

**PS: please please pretty please don't forget to review *wink***

* * *

That day, the second Carlos brought Logan, Camille and Nicole home, Katie moved in the second house with Kendall and his family, so that Camille and Nicole could get to be next to Logan.

Kendall could not have been happier – Logan now had a smile on his face – a smile that seemed to not go away no matter what problems showed their face – Jake was constantly occupied with his new sister – how Jake had dreamed of her before they'd even met was beyond Kendall's powers of comprehension, but he attributed it to the fact that kids had a whole other level of understanding of how the world worked that got lost with time and growing up – Camille and Katie were helping Jo around the house, so Kendall's worries about Jo over-working her pregnant self were now gone and Carlos was back to being his usual happy-go-lucky self that put a smile on everyone's faces. They'd all had settled into a wonderful routine that made Kendall's heart swell with happiness and love.

The only problem now was James.

James had felt so betrayed when he found out that Katie had kept a secret from them all for years on end that he was turning himself into a hermit in the middle of a full house. Which, Kendall though, wasn't an easy task to fulfill, especially around someone like Carlos, but, still, James returned to work that very day, thus spending most of his time away from home. The little time he did spend at home he'd spend it on Midnight's meadow, leaning against the paddock's fence.

Kendall was worried. Really worried. He saw the change in his friend and also the change in his sister. At dinner – the only time James was ever present inside the home anymore, due to Jo's demands – Katie would sit at the opposite corner of the table from James. She'd glance at him continuously. But she'd do nothing about changing the situation between the two of them. James would keep quiet, eat fast and simply go to bed right after dinner, locking the door after himself, keeping the whole world out of his inner walls.

Days went on. Feather was moved in with Midnight and Kendall had a reason to spend time at Midnight's meadow. He took a place next to James.

"Hi."

"Hi." James answered plainly, clearly not in the mood for chatting – again.

"What's up?"

"Keeping an eye on Midnight."

"You ok?" Kendall tried.

"Yup." To no avail. Kendall sighed.

"James… you can talk to me…"

"About?"

"About what's been bugging you the past week or so…"

"Nothing's bugging me." James maintained his voice normal and his eyes on Midnight.

"James, I know you…"

"Then, if you do, stop asking stupid questions, Kendall. There's nothing wrong with me… apart from this dang cast that I can't stand anymore!" James said still in a normal tone of voice.

Kendall nodded knowing he'd go nowhere with the conversation. "You only have one more day to go, don't you?"

"Yeah – but it's itching like a bitch and I want it off already."

"It'll be off soon enough." Kendall patted James' good leg and got up. "You got this?" He asked pointing to the horses running around.

"Yeah. Sure do."

"Kay. Imma head inside, see what the wife is doing for dinner." Kendall grinned and left. James turned his full attention to the horses missing how Kendall shook his head.

Why he had thought that talking to James would be easy he had no clue. It would have been easier to move the iceberg that sank the Titanic out of the way in time. Kendall groaned as he walked to the main house. If James wouldn't open up, maybe his sister would. Though how much of a success that endeavor would be Kendall had no idea. His sister was a stubborn as an ox – just like James. Kendall sighed as he entered the mansion.

Camille and Jo were cooking, Nicole and Jake playing cars at the table. Kendall smiled at how Nicole, being older, as she explained it - indulged Jake and played the games he liked.

Katie was nowhere in sight. He spent a few moments with his wife but soon left in search of his sister. He found Katie in her bedroom, looking out the window, watching James. His heart broke a little as he knocked on her door.

"Baby sister…"

"Yeah, Ken… what do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"So talk." Katie sounded annoyed and sad... but mostly annoyed.

Kendall held back a sigh. "You need to talk to James, Katie."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love him?" Katie froze. She slowly turned to meet her brother's gaze. Kendall saw fear in her eyes. Genuine fear.

"I don't…" She tried to lie, but her eyes gave her away.

"Katie, it's ok." Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's really ok. I'm not thrilled about it, but, it's James. I've known him since we were in diapers. He'd never disrespect you. I can be sure of that much."

Katie looked at the floor then turned to look back out the window. Kendall hugged her from behind.

"Talk to him, Katie. He's hurt."

"What do I even say?"

"The truth… for a change." Katie elbowed him in the ribs but Kendall paid her no mind. "I'm your brother, I have to forgive you. Jo's my wife so she forgave you because I did. Logan got his family back, of course he forgave you. And Carlos is just Carlos he can never stay mad at anyone, but James… James loves you Katie. He loves you and feels betrayed that you were capable of lying to him about something so big for such a long time. You need to apologize if you want to be with him. You need to earn his trust back."

"If he'd love me…"

"No, Katie. It doesn't work that way." Kendall said letting her go. "You need to make it right. He's miserable. You're miserable. I'm not happy. It's rubbing off on everyone. Just fix it. And fix it sooner rather than later. Please."

Katie let her head fall in between her shoulders and Kendall knew she was crying. But she needed to let her pain out so Kendall left her to cry. Instead he headed for the main house feeling like a heel for causing Katie more pain but it was unavoidable and for her own good.

In spite of everything, dinner that night was just as tense and Kendall felt like kicking someone till they'd need a butt cast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes: James' chapter. Woo Hoo! I love this one so much!**

**Only have one more chapter written and TBH I am kind of meeeh about it so..from now on we're going back to weekly updates (sigh) especially since I'm kind of reaching the end of the story and I'm procrastinating (as usual when I love my characters). **

**(sigh times two)**

**Anyway - till next time - enjoy this little chappie.**

**Love you all - thank you for reading and reviewing and supporting me. Also, thank you to my quiet readers. Though you're not reviewing I know you're there and it means the world to have you around.**

**As always, love,**

**Emy**

* * *

The cast was finally off and James could now breathe a sigh of relief as he drove home himself. Felt good to not feel dependent on others anymore. As he drove he wondered if it would be a bad idea to take Midnight for their evening ride while Feather was in with him. He'd missed riding so badly, but Midnight's needs would have to come first.

As soon as he got home James bolted through the door right into Logan's office to ask about Midnight. But Logan wasn't there. Katie was. James froze for a blink of an eye seeing her alone after almost a week of not speaking to one another.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Was looking for Logan."

"Jeannie's here to check up on Feather."

"Oh." James said and turned to leave.

"I see you have your cast off."

"Yes."

"I know it bothered you."

"Yes."

Katie sighed. For half a second James thought she'd say nothing more so he lifted his foot up to leave, but just as he did Katie called his name.

"James, can we, please, talk?"

"What about?"

"The weather." Katie said with sarcasm.

"It's hot with 80% chances of rain during the night." James replied, just as much sarcasm in his voice, his back still turned to Katie.

"100% I'd say." Katie whispered, not referring to the weather at all anymore. "Please, James, just… talk to me." She pleaded, honesty filling her voice.

"You lied." James hung his head between his shoulders, fighting a losing battle with his own heart.

"Wasn't my truth to tell."

"You lied for years without as much as a flinch."

"I had to."

"No one HAS to do anything. We all choose what we do. There are always options. You chose to lie."

"It's not like we lived together and I…"

James turned suddenly, his eye ablaze with anger and pain. "You lied to me, Kate. You lied to everyone."

Katie flinched hearing James call her Kate instead of Katie. She took a small step back seeing the fire in his hazel eyes. She fell back onto Logan's chair.

"I'm sorry. I did it for Nicole."

"Your goddaughter."

"My goddaughter. She had to come first, Jamie… she had to."

"But you didn't have to lie to ME."

"And what would you have done had I told you from day one?" Katie suddenly burst out, eyes filled with unshed tears and determination.

"I don't know. And I guess I'll never have the chance to find out, now, will I?" James screamed.

"You would have gone straight to Logan and told him."

"And that would have changed Logan's life. My life. Kendall's life. Carlos' life." James yelled gesturing to the general area of the kitchen. "We might have come back to LA. Jo wouldn't have had to give up her career. We could have brought BTR back…"

"And Jake?" James froze. "What about Jake? Do you think he would still have been born should Jo still have her career?"

"Yes." James replied without hesitation. "Kendall and Jo love each other above everything. They would have found a way to still be together in spite of the obstacles in their way." James nodded to emphasize his words.

"Maybe…" Katie said with a sad tone of voice. "I'm sorry I lied to you, James. I thought I was doing the right thing. Please, can we just…?"

"Forget about it? No, Kate, I can't. Because I don't know how to believe in your words anymore. I tried to think of a sign that you were holding back something all of these years and there is none. I don't know how to trust you when you can lie to me so easily and without remorse." James replied quietly, almost as if giving up. He turned to leave once more – his heart breaking, his feet as heavy as led.

"There's more I held back from you…" Katie said in a small voice. James stopped. "You need to look me in the eyes for this one. I want you to know it's not a lie. I want you to know everything." Katie pleaded. James heard her move through the office. "Please."

"Why should I even listen anymore."

"For the years of friendship we shared?" Katie asked and James recognized the fear lining the tone of her voice. He recognized how vulnerable she was in that moment. His heart screamed at him to turn around and listen so he did, in spite of his better judgement. He saw Katie sitting on the couch, an invitation in her eyes. He sighed.

"I'll listen to you, Kate, but I won't promise I'll be able to forgive you." He said as he sat down.

"Ok then. Listen." Katie folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them. She took a deep breath. "You know I lied about a lot of things during the years, but, there's one that's huge. At least for me." Katie shrugged. "You took me to prom and made me win prom Queen." Katie smiled at the memory. "That day I told you no one had asked me and I was desperate and you offered to take me. Truth is I had turned down five boys because I desperately wanted you to take me." The smile on Katie's face faltered as James' face fell slightly. "I wanted you to take me because I had a monster crush on you. Which I couldn't own up to because Kendall would have killed us both. So I lied and manipulated you into taking me. It was the best night of my life and I don't regret a single second of it, as you were the one to give me my very first kiss." Katie smiled again. "It was nothing more than a brush of your lips against mine, but I was walking on clouds for a week after it happened because I loved you so much it hurt."

Katie paused, catching her breath, praying that James wouldn't hear the erratic beating of her heart against her rib cage.

James gawked quietly at her. He had no idea what to say. Katie had once loved him and he had been too blind to see it. His heart raced and raced to get out of his chest. Then his brain reasoned that Katie had used past tense and that, maybe, now, those feelings were gone and he was the stupid one who'd "woken up" when everybody'd left the party.

"I still love you." Katie said with a whisper, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. "That's why it never works with anyone. Because they can't compare. No one can." Katie confessed and stood up to hide her tears. She almost bolted for the door, but James caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"You can't just say you love me and run out." James let her know through the sound of his thundering heart. "You can't run without letting me reply." Katie slowly turned to James, tears falling down her face shamelessly. James cupped her face, caressing her tears away with his thumb. "If you ever lie to me again, Katherine Knight, even one small white lie, if you ever lie to me again I'll never speak one more word to you. Not even so much as a simple "hello". Do you understand me?" James asked calmly. Katie nodded biting her lip. "Good, because I love you so much it would be damn difficult not speaking to the owner of my heart." James smiled at the shock in Katie's eyes. He leaned in gently placing his lips lightly on hers. Just like he'd done years ago, on that prom night when he'd said no Queen should go home without a prince's kiss.

Katie closed her eyes, more tears falling down her face as James pulled away from her. She threw herself into his chest, clinging to him for dear life, shamelessly bawling her eyes out. James hugged her tightly and stayed like that for a while, until Katie calmed down.

When she finally did calm down, Katie looked up at James. James caressed her reddened face gently, smiling down. When Katie lifted herself on the tip of her toes, James met her halfway in the sweetest of kisses, their lips molding perfectly to one another, as if they'd done that a million times before. Katie's hand balled in James' shirt, for support as James pulled her closer by her slim waist. Before even knowing what she'd done, Katie parted her lips. James did the same, but didn't go any further than taking a gentle nibble at Katie's lower lip.

"I love you." James whispered against Katie's lips when he let go on her sweet, inviting mouth.

"I love you." Katie echoed as James felt the fluttering of her heart against his chest, almost like the frail wings of a humming bird. "I'll never lie to you again." She promised as her hand found its way to the back of James' neck to pull him in for another loving kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's notes: *facepalms* I have no self control! I wanted to update weekly not like after 3 days... grrr at myself... but everyone wants Lomille and hey - who am I to keep them from you. Thus *takes a bow* I give you Lomille!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

**(Ps. I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm kinda meeh about this chapter myself, but they deserve a bit of a brake, don't you think?)**

* * *

Logan opened his office door to see James and Katie kissing.

"WOO HOO! FINALLY! ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Logan! Language!" Camille scolded from someplace behind him. "What's about time?" She asked, peeking in the office, from behind him. Logan smirked and moved aside with an exaggerated gesture to the new couple now blushing matching deep shades of crimson. Katie hid her face in James chest.

Camille squealed, clapping her hands, much like Nicole. "Finally! Oh, my God! JO!" Camille called running off to find her friend while Logan remained behind, smirking.

"We get no privacy around here." James whispered into Katie's hair making her nod, still blushing to the tops of her ears and the roots of her hair.

"This IS MY office." Logan giggled as he grabbed the papers he was looking for.

"Yeah-yeah – just get outta here." James giggled, still holding onto the very blushing Katie. Who would have thought she'd turn to mush the second James and her fessed up to their feelings? Logan left them alone with a mischievous wave of the hand and went to look for Kendall to share the great news.

Kendall beamed the second Logan told him about James and Katie.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Caught them kissing in the office."

Kendall huffed out a long breath. "Finally. No more drama. I was so sick of it." Logan nodded in agreement.

That night dinner had a whole new routine to it. Katie sat by James' side, keeping mostly quiet and to herself. Logan laughed quietly watching her. He would never have thought he'd get to see the shy side of Katie Knight.

Camille shared his thoughts. He could see it in her eyes. In the way they sparkled every time their gazes met. And Logan got butterflies realizing that, after all the years of separation, he and Camille still had the same level of communication.

Logan grabbed Camille's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in the middle of dinner. Camille turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I need to talk to you after Nikki's asleep." He whispered. Camille nodded shortly and went back to the general conversation around the table.

Later that night – well into the night, when everyone had gone to bed - Logan heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in." He called not so loudly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Camille asked, poking her curly head of hair in the door.

"Yeah… Feel like going for a stroll under the stars?"

"Emmm…ok?" Camille replied, more of a question.

Logan smiled as he picked up a couple of warm cardigans. He draped one over Camille's shoulders and led her out of the house and into the small forest they had on the ranch. He held Camille's hand, but said nothing. Camille leaned in on his shoulder as they strolled quietly, side by side.

They walked until the moon came out and they reached the little lake James loved to ride to at dusk. Logan chose a wide tree and sat down, leaning against it. Camille sat by his side, leaning back against his chest. Neither broke the comfortable silence. They just looked out at the peaceful lake, the small waves rippling on its surface, the stars reflecting on them. Logan leaned his head on Camille's, closing his eyes, enjoying her company, her warmth, her smell.

"I love you." Camille whispered at one point making Logan smile against her hair.

"Camille, look at me." Logan asked of her. Camille complied, turning to face him. "How much do you love me?"

"What?"

"How much do you love me?" Camille kept looking at Logan with a frown not seeing where Logan was going with the question. "Do you love me enough to give LA up?" Camille gasped. "To move here for good and make a life here with me and our daughter?" Camille's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Yes, Logan. I love you enough to leave the whole world behind. After almost five years away from you I've learned I can live without you but I just don't want to... not anymore." She said and placed a small peck on Logan's lips.

Logan pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss. For the first time in years. Camille's sweet taste exploded in his mouth, in his brain. He wanted, needed nothing more.

"I'm never letting you leave my side again." Logan whispered against Camille's lips.

"Not even to the bathroom?" Camille joked.

"Not even to the bathroom. Not even an inch away. Even if I have to handcuff you to me forever and ever." Logan rubbed his nose against Camille's as she giggled and Logan knew she had just seen the image of them handcuffed together in her mind.

Morning found them still in each other's arms, still by the base of the same tree, sleeping happily tangled into the other. Logan woke up first, his back a bit numb from sleeping on the cold hard ground and watched as Camille slept peacefully on his chest.

It felt good – complete – to have her back by his side, belonging to him and the only thing Logan wanted more than to make the moment last forevermore was to make sure that Camille was his and no one else's for as long as there was breath in his body. His heart started hammering in his chest as he thought and thought of the possibility of asking Camille to marry him.

Yes, maybe he was rushing into things, considering the past four years, but – also considering the past four years – spending more time away from the woman he loved, the mother of his child was out of the question.

Camille stirred in his embrace and Logan knew she was waking up. She slowly stretched her legs and Logan kissed the top of her head. Camille turned her face up to him and smiled a small smile. Logan pecked her lips.

"Marry me." He whispered before he could give himself enough time to second guess himself. Camille gasped and squealed against his lips before she shot up on her ass, holding his cardigan tightly around her torso.

"Logan… that's… what?"

"Marry me." Logan said again, his voice clear, his mind made up. "Be mine. Let me be yours. Like it always should have been. Marry me."

"I…" Camille looked down at her hands avoiding Logan's gaze.

"It's too soon. I know. But I also know I love you, Camille. Like I've never loved anyone. I will never love anyone the way I love you. You're it for me. I know for sure. Marry me. Just…"

"I want to say yes, Logan. I really do, it just…"

"Just what?" Logan's heart constricted seeing Camille's doubt. Camille bit her lip but said nothing. Logan's brain went into overdrive – was Camille unsure of him? Did she lie again and not love him? Was she just after someone to pay her bills and put Nicole through school? Was she just faking it? Logan went white as paper as his thoughts and doubts got worse and worse with every passing fraction of a second before Camille spoke quietly.

"I'm scared, Logan. I'm scared."

Logan almost released a sigh of relief. "What are you scared of?"

"That I'm not enough… That I don't deserve you… That you only want to marry me for Nikki's sake, which, trust me, you don't have to, I'd let you see her, be part of her life even if you hated me to bits and never wanted to see me ever again – I'd still find a way to make it work… you're her father, she needs her father…"

"Camille…" Logan placed a hand on Camille's and made her stop ranting. "We were made for one another." Logan chuckled. "I was worried you just came back cause you needed someone to take care of Nikki…" Camille's eyes darted up to his, an expression of pure shock and hurt written in them.

"I can take care of Nikki on my own. I've done so ever since she was born. She never lacked anything and had everything she wanted and needed…" Camille defended herself as she started to pull away from Logan the slightest bit.

"I know. Katie told me the other day…"

Logan cupped Camille's face and held her in place. The gesture soothed both their terrified hearts.

"I love you. Please be my wife."

"Ok." Camille said in a small voice as Logan's lips brushed ever so gently against her own.

"Ok?" Logan asked and Camille simply nodded, cupping Logan's hand over her cheek.

"Ok." She said again, still nodding. "I'll marry you."

A single stray tear fell down Camille marble white cheek. Logan smiled as wide as his cheeks would allow and placed one more chaste and loving kiss on his betrothed's lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's notes: And again I can't wait a whole week to update *facepalm* sexy, huh?**

**Well... anyway... here, you go, hope you likey *wink***

**Love, **

**Emy**

* * *

It had been a while and things had settled into a normal, easy routine. Everyone was happy and in love.

Jake and Nicole were the best of friends – Nicole "babysitting" Jake as they'd play in the front yard while Camille watched closely from the kitchen window where she'd set her "reign" after demanding that Jo keep her feet up as much as possible.

Katie would help Kendall out in the stables while James would be at work and spend the rest of her day fawning over him or Midnight or Feather that now carried James "grandson" – no one had let that go, still making fun of James declaring himself the father of a horse and James would still pout with the best of them every single time someone – mostly Carlos – made fun of him.

Kendall would work his butt off with the pregnant mares and the two new-born colts during the day and come home to get pampered by Jo and pamper his wife in return. Carlos watched them interact more like a whole than two separate people. The sight never failed to make him smile like a child and daydream of the day he and Becky would have the same loving kind of marriage.

Logan and Camille had patched things up. Camille had finally moved into Logan's bedroom a month or so after she'd arrived. Now things seemed to have picked up where they'd left off years and years before. Carlos found it surprising. Surprising just how much Logan really loved Camille. Surprising just how stupid they'd both been – wasting years of happiness over stupid fear. Surprising just how well they fit together. As if time had never passed between them.

James was now beaming every moment of every single day. He'd found in Katie everything that he'd been looking for all along – smarts, laughter, love, understanding, care, teasing – all wrapped up in a nice little beautiful bundle that helped really make him and Kendall brothers. Or would make. In the future. Should James actually grow enough balls to try and propose to Katie. Carlos smirked at the thought. James would really have to step up his game if he wanted to make a proper proposal to THE Katie Knight.

Speaking of which… Carlos sighed. He was the only odd, single, alone, on his own – Carlos groaned – at the dinner table every night. He really needed to step up HIS game and propose to Becky sooner rather than later. Carlos leaned on his palm, his elbow firmly planted on the table, besides his long forgotten soup dish and got to planning. Which gave him the best idea. Carlos grinned.

"What's with you?" Logan asked him out of the blue.

"I wanna ask Becky to marry me and I know just how to do it." Carlos grinned.

The whole table went quiet for a split second until the new information sinked in before all three women burst out in questions: where, when, how, oh my god that's so adorable, but how and oh my god when!? Carlos laughed it off and told them NOTHING, deviously making all the women conflicted between wanting to squeal in happiness and having the biggest urge to strangle him where he stood.

The following day Carlos got to work on his plan. He met with an architect and began planning the new house he wanted for so long. Then he checked his bank account to make sure he had enough money. Then he went on a shopping spree around town looking for the perfect engagement ring for Becky. That's when he realized that teasing his women friends was a bad idea. He desperately wanted a woman's advice as he looked at gallons upon gallons worth of gold, silver and platinum engagement rings. Carlos groaned loudly scaring the sales woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "It's just that… well… this is the fifth store I've been into and I can't seem to be able to find the right ring for the woman I love and…" Carlos sighed letting his head fall in between his shoulders in utter defeat.

The woman smiled - a warm, genuine smile.

"I think I know what you're looking for." She said her voice calm and soothing to Carlos' nerves. "They're not exactly what you'd call traditional engagement rings, but, maybe you'll find the right one in here." The woman said and placed a different ring cushion in front of him. "These are all gold. They're made from what's left over from other jewels that our jewelers make. All of them are half price from everything we have in the store, since they're made from bits and pieces."

"Oh…" Carlos made as he studied the delicate and intricate work of a ring that looked like it was made out of leaves. Tiny leaves. Another one looked like it had lilies going around the finger. Three colors of lilies. Another one looked like a woven basket that held a ruby in the middle. "Wow. These are amazing." Carlos finally let out.

"Yes, they really are. And they're one of a kind."

That was the right thing to say. Carlos' eyes lit up. One of a kind ring for a one of a kind woman. His woman. Carlos beamed. He looked back down at the tiny ring made out of leaves. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest. He knew it was right.

"I'll take this one." He finally whispered with a dreamy voice, imagining how it would look on Becky's hand. It didn't have a diamond. It didn't have any rocks on it. It wasn't the typical engagement ring, still, it was perfect. So Carlos bought it without a second thought.

He drove straight home wanting to put the jewel safely away but, as soon as he entered the mansion and heard the women talking and laughing in the den, Carlos felt half guilty for being secretive then missing their advice so, he willingly went into "the lion's mouth" to show them all the ring and get their opinions.

"Hey, girls." Carlos greeted as he poked his head in the door.

"Carlos." They all greeted as one.

"I kinda have something to show you, ladies and em..." Carlos scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Jo asked quietly.

Carlos smiled shyly as he produced the little dark blue velvet box and braced himself. The screams of happiness he had anticipated came without delay, both Katie and Camille jumping off of their seats to get to see the ring faster. Katie was a little faster. She snatched the box out of Carlos' extended palm and jumped back on the couch, by Jo's side, opening the little box ceremoniously. Carlos grinned.

As soon as the little lid was open Katie squealed. Jo covered her mouth with his hand letting out a small sound of awe. Camille gasped quietly while clutching her heart.

"So, you guys think she'll like it?" Carlos asked quietly as, honestly, he was now nervous and second guessing himself.

"It's so delicate and beautiful." Camille gently touched the small ring with her finger tips.

"Becky will love it, Los." Jo turned her face to look at Carlos in the eyes. Carlos saw she was honest and couldn't help a wide grin, from one ear to the other.

"Absolutely perfect." Katie added, handing the little box back to him.

"So, how are you going to propose?" Camille asked full gossip voice on.

Carlos smiled and looked at his feet. "I want to build a home for us..."

"You're moving?" Katie exploded.

"No!" Carlos' eyes shut up. "No, Katie – I just... want a home of our own... like Kendall and Jo have..." He gestured to the blonde woman. "I'd never leave this place. It's home. But I do want a bit of our space, you know?"

Katie smiled and nodded as she allowed Carlos to explain his little plan.

* * *

**Author's note, part deux - ta-dam! cliffy chihihihi  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's notes: I know I'm evil and left you with a cliffy, but, I'm not THAT evil - here's the next chappie :P**

**ValentineZombie ****To tell you the truth I am so smug I got you to fangirl - doesn't happen that often LOL**

**TheSandBar ****hahaha oh my gawd your review was the most awesome in existence ending mid sentence ROFL you crack me up!**

**Deb****wow! ok, make me blurt it out! I am planning on ending the story and then giving my lovely readers a treat and having 4 more chapters of lovely smut - one for each guy and his beautiful lady. There - now you know :))**

**DeniseDEMD****you'll get your Jatie soon enough - wait for James' chapter - it's Kendall's turn now :)) after all he deserves a little "face time" doesn't he? since *makes guilty face* I kinda had him playing second fiddle to the other three.**

**Ok - enough from me - here's Kendall *steps aside opening the door***

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Jake, slow down!" Kendall called after his son running after one of the new colts.

"Jake. Come. Here. Now." Nicole's young, determined voice came from behind him. Kendall widened his eyes and slowly turned on his heels looking down at the small child with a smile as big as his face. His eyes widened even further when his son actually obeyed his almost-sister quietly. "The horse is too young. He should not run around so much." Nicole explained sounding rather like a teacher.

"Oh, ok." Jake said beaming at Nicole.

By now Kendall was positively gawking at the children's interaction.

"Daddy can we help with the hay?" Jake asked, completely unfazed.

"Sure, big guy." Kendall smiled down at his son, ruffling his honey gold hair. "There's a wooden pitch fork by the door." Kendall gestured to the small tool he had made to Jake's size especially. Jake ran off to get his pitch fork and help his father.

"Jake, no running." Nicole yelled after him, shaking her little head from side to side in a very motherly fashion. She looked so much like Camille as her curls bounced from side to side, Kendall thought. Jake stopped running and walked the rest of the way.

"You wanna help me too, Nikki?"

"Yeah." Nicole looked up at Kendall with a sparkle in her eyes. "What can I do?"

"How about you help me give the mommies their oat?"

"Ok."Nicole bounded to Kendall's aid all the while keeping a close watch on Jake.

Later that night, cuddled up in their own bed, Kendall found a moment to share his thoughts with his wife. He told her everything that had happened in the stables as he held Jo close to his chest.

"She's a natural born mother, Jo, I swear. She has Jake listening to her without as much as a sweat. I'm actually impressed." Kendall chuckled.

Jo moved from Kendall's chest. She supported her chin on her own hand, over Kendall's heart.

"Camille did a great job bringing her up. She's actually a lot of help. It almost makes me worry less about Jake harming himself accidentally."

Kendall gently rubbed the small of Jo's back. "I'm so happy you're FORCED to stay off your feet when I'm not around." He smiled, his eyes going wide to emphasize the "forced" part of his statement making Jo chuckle lightly.

"Yeah. Camille's a tyrant. I can't do anything without her nagging me."

"But you love it."

"Yeah. I do." Jo admitted, moving her head back on Kendall's shoulder. "I never realized just how much I had missed her..."

"We all missed her, honey." Kendall placed a small kiss on the top of Jo's head. He felt her smile against his bare skin.

"Logan most of all." Jo replied, her voice thick with sleep.

Kendall pulled Jo closer to him. As close as he could, without squishing the unborn baby. Jo sighed. She soon drifted to peaceful sleep. Kendall stayed awake a while, one arm tucked under his head the other around Jo's back. He simply watched his wife's sleep and enjoyed her small, quiet pregnant woman snoring.

Kendall was happy. Happy and in love. As in love with Jo as the first day she'd walked into the Palm Wood and into his life – if not even more so. Kendall remembered fighting Logan and Carlos over who'd win Jo's attention. He remembered James' allergy swollen face. He remembered the disappointment when Jo fist told them all that she already had a boyfriend. And he also remembered how Katie had been the one to make him see how Jo had pulled his leg and how he'd tricked Jo into revealing her own lie. A smile tugged at Kendall's lips thinking just how far they'd come from that moment. How far they'd come from their first date, from their toothy, clumsy, still perfect first kiss as Kendall almost left for Minnesota when Griffin had decided to bail on them.

Memories took over Kendall's mind. Memories of times long-since passed. And memories of more recent years. When Jo had first found out she was pregnant with Jake. Or, months before that, when Kendall had proposed and Jo had said "yes" even before he'd finished asking the question – not that Kendall would have been able to actually finish that question given how nervous he had been – so nervous that, for the first and only time in his life – Kendall Knight had stuttered as he somehow managed to get down on one knee and present the ring to his then girlfriend before he stopped making sense.

The day Kendall saw Jo walk down the aisle on James' arm. She'd looked so beautiful and strong - beyond any words Kendall had ever known - as a small stray tear had fallen down her perfect face when she had taken his hand and said "I do" loud and clear for everyone to hear. Kendall had never been as happy and Jo had shared his happiness in spite of the fact that her family did not approve of their marriage and had refused to come.

The day Jake was born and Kendall had gotten to enter the delivery room, hold Jo's hand – which he later regretted as he lost feeling in his fingers for a few hours due to Jo's vice grip during her contractions. That had been the only time Kendall had ever heard Jo swear at him with all of her heart. But even then he'd known it was because of the pain and it now brought a smile to his face to remember his wife ferocity. Yet every single bad word and every single ounce of pain had magically dissipated when the nurse had placed Jake in his mother's arms. He had been all wrinkly and crying but calmed down instantly under Jo's touch and Kendall had fallen hopelessly in love with his family. He had held Jo to his chest so tightly that she had told him to let her go.

That day, upon Kendall's request Carlos had called Jo's family and had sent her father a picture of the new born baby. That had made the Taylor family accept him - finally. Jo had sobbed like a child almost a month later when she opened the door to their house and found her parents standing there with a pair of blue baby shoes, a hug and an apology.

That night, Kendall fell into restful sleep with a huge smile on his face thinking that those moments would soon come back again. The moments when a new wrinkly, crying baby would be placed in Jo's tired, open arms and he'd fall head over heels in love with them, with her, all over again. But this time would be different – as this time Jake would be there too, meeting his new brother for the very first time. And, hopefully, this time, Jo's parents would be there as well, making everything perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's notes: I have no self control, plus i really-really-really love chapter 31 and wanna get it out to you guys faster so, here's James' chappie. It has nothing to do with the cliff I'm hanging you about Carlos' proposal - I'm just saying that upfront ok, so, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Apart from that - go, read, enjoy and pwwweeeeaaase tell me what you think ;)**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Feather's pregnancy now confirmed, James was spending more and more of his time with the mare. Him, Kendall and Logan had decided to leave her in with Midnight as the two horses seemed to get along quite well and the main heard seemed to not miss Feather that much.

James sat on the fence of Midnight's meadow.

It was a perfect Saturday morning. Just a couple of hours earlier a moon beam had shone through the window onto James' face and had woke him up so, instead of fighting to get back to sleep, James had gotten dressed and had gone to spend a bit of time with his stallion.

Midnight had sensed him as soon as he had sat on the fence. He had run by James' side and whinnied to his master, almost as if saying "good morning".

"Hey, boy." The horse whinnied in return, throwing his head back. His mane moved just like in the movies and made James smile. "You wanna go for a ride by the lake, don't you?" James asked, hopping down from the fence so he could pat Midnight's rump. Midnight hoofed at the ground. "I know, Midnight, I wanna do that too, but Feather needs you here."

The horse whinnied louder, his head turning to the main house. James followed Midnight's gaze and saw Katie come up to them, wrapped up nice and snug in a warm plaid blanket, two cups in her hands.

"Morning." She said as she offered James a cup of hot coffee with a dazzling smile.

"Morning." James walked over to the fence, took the mug from Katie's hand and kissed her lips gently. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Katie shrugged as she sipped from her own coffee. "Looked out my window, saw you two..."

"And decided to intrude." James joked. Katie gasped and playfully slapped James' arm with the back of her hand.

The gesture bothered Midnight who whinnied from behind James. Katie gawked. James smirked.

"My baby loves his daddy." James teased, taking another long sip from his delicious coffee. Midnight whinnied behind him so James turned to his stallion. "You still want to go out, don't you?" He asked the horse quietly. Midnight huffed. James turned back to Katie. "Baby, would you mind looking after Feather for a couple of hours? Midnight wants to go for a ride and..."

"Sure, go ahead." Katie waved James off as she smiled and took the almost empty cup from James' hands. James beamed. He cupped her face lightly and kissed he lips slowly, lovingly.

"Thank you." James pulled away slightly for just a second, enjoying the feeling, before he completely let go of Katie and jumped on Midnight's bare back. He fisted his hands in the stallion's mane. "Let's go, buddy. Let's have us a run." James whispered in Midnight's ear as he leaned forward onto his neck.

Midnight whinnied loudly and lifted himself up on his hind legs, much like a wild horse. James hanged on tightly to the stallion's mane, legs wrapped tightly over the stallion's rib cage, his whole body pressed onto the horse's strong back, adrenaline pumping through his entire system as his heart once more began beating in time with Midnight's. He heard Katie squeal in surprise but Midnight took off before James could say a single word.

He felt every muscle on the stallion's back move as he easily jumped over the fence that surrounded his meadow and began to run his usual path to the lake.

James kept his hold on to Midnight's mane more to help his horse through the woods as he gently pulled at the thick strands of hair than to keep himself on the stallion's back. He had complete trust in Midnight and knew that he wouldn't be thrown off of his back even if the horse were to get scared. But it had been a while since James had last rode Midnight and his muscles were feeling the burn of it all.

Midnight sensed James tense up and slowed down to an easy walking pace whining a bit.

"Thanks buddy." James whispered and gently patted Midnight's neck. "It's been a while." The horse huffed in response. "I know, I know. I won't let it happen again." James chuckled on the stallion's back as he straightened himself into a proper sitting position, now completely relaxed and enjoying the ride.

He gripped on Midnight's mane again when the horse playfully chose to jump over a log that he could easily have gone around. It wasn't even a real jump, more like lifting his legs a little higher, but it still took James by surprise and got his blood pumping a little faster. Midnight whinnied almost as if laughing at him and James gasped.

"You did that on purpose." He growled, not even a little angry. Midnight "laughed" again and James pouted, not realizing the horse would not be able to see him. "I'm getting you back for that." James let out. "Donno when, donno how, but I am so getting you back for that."

Midnight huffed as if to say "bring it" and James beamed, once again leaning forward on the stallion's neck, holding on tight to his mane. Midnight caught the idea and broke out in a fast gallop that carried them further into the forest.

Soon James felt Midnight break in light sweat and gently guided him to the lake so they could both have a bit of a rest. The water drew Midnight in and James slid off his back easily to allow the horse to drink his fill and cool off a little. He sat by his usual tree, on a grassy patch, watching, lovingly, how Midnight drank. He watched the morning sun shine above the tops of the trees painting their leaves in luxurious shades of green and listened to the crickets as they sang their tune.

James almost dozed off until he felt a rather large _thump_ by his side. He opened his eyes and looked to his left only to see Midnight lying on the grass by his side, rolling on it like a little colt. James giggled. He slowly got up and, once Midnight had settled on one side, sat by him and lightly scratched his neck while he got lost in contemplation of te beauty of nature as it woke up from slumber.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Midnight stood and hoofed at the ground. James looked up at the strong stallion, a smile on his face. "Missing Feather?" He asked quietly, as if not to disturb the critters still waking up all around him, and stood up before jumping effortlessly back on Midnight's back. "I miss Katie too." James whispered as he leaned into Midnight's neck, grabbing onto his mane once more. "Maybe we could bring them as well next time we come." James suggested to his stallion who whinnied and ran at the top of his speed taking them both back home to their respective mates.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's notes: Hi! Chapter 30 is up! I know I'm late posting this and I apologize - my life is a bit messy right now - I know it's no excuse, but, emm... yeah - sorry again. I'll make it up to you guys and give you Chapter 31 tomorrow. **

**Ok, I'm going to let you guys read now. Hope you like it. Let me know, yeah?**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Logan was sitting at his desk looking over what he needed for the week, Camille sitting by his side, on the arm rest of his chair when Carlos burst in.

"Logan, I... Oh, hi, Camille." Carlos beamed.

"Morning." Camille replied.

"Hey, Los, what up?"

"I need to talk to you, man."

"Sure."

"I'll let you guys..."

"No, Camille, stay." Carlos stopped her. "You already know, anyway."

"Oh? Oooohhh!" Camille caught on as she sat back down by Logan's side. Logan smiled up at her, his hand resting carelessly on her knee.

"What's up?" Logan asked again.

"Well... You know I wanna propose to Becky, right?" Logan nodded. "Well, emm..." Carlos stopped and looked up at Camille for help. He resembled a deer.

Camille sighed at Logan's side. "The idiot wants to build a house just for the two of them." She said, rolling her eyes. Carlos grinned as soon as Logan's eyes landed back on him.

"Where?"

"Well... I was thinking... On the other side of the main house, opposite Kendall's... balance out the view..."

"But that would take my room's view..." Logan thought and half pouted.

"I promise not to make you see me walk naked through the house..."

"I've already seen you walk naked so many times it really doesn't matter to me anymore."

"However, I haven't and would like to keep it that way." Camille let out, breaking both pouting "kids" at her side out of their tantrum.

"Please, Logan." Carlos pleaded.

"If James is ok with this, then I have nothing against it." Logan caved with a giant grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Carlos jumped off of the seat and crushed Logan in an over-the-desk hug before bounding out the door – most likely to go find James.

As soon as Carlos was out the door Camille hugged Logan to her chest, which Logan rather appreciated. She kissed the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you." Camille told Logan who cuddled closer into her bosom.

"Of course I would have said "yes" to any spot he wanted, Cam. This ranch belongs to him as much as it does to me, even if James and I put the most money into it. It's our home." Logan said matter-of-factly.

By the time dinner roller around Carlos had gotten his ok from James and Kendall and had called the architect and started mapping out the foundation of his and Becky's new home. Logan leaned back on the wall of the mansion and watched as Carlos bounded from side to side, jumping over ropes that had been placed where walls would go. He felt like a father watching his son take wing and find his place in the world.

When the women called them inside to eat Logan threw an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"How are you doing this?"

Carlos smirked deviously as he told Logan his plans for proposing to Becky. Logan listened carefully, somewhat in awe of his friend. Logan had honestly never expected that Carlos would be so romantic and in tune with his woman's tastes.

"Wow, Los, you'll blow her out of the water with that kind of a proposal." Logan shared Carlos' grin as they entered the mansion.

"I know." Carlos replied smugly making Logan gawk at him as he climbed the stairs to clean up for dinner. "The girls already told me that." Carlos chuckled as he stepped out of Logan's view. Logan grinned and shook his head as if Carlos would have been his son while he headed for the kitchen to offer the women some help with setting up the table.

"Hey ladies."

"Baby." Camille rushed to Logan's side, a "kiss the cook" apron over her clothes and a recently used spatula in her hand. She stood on her tip-toes and pecked Logan's lips. Logan hummed against her lips, his eyes closed, his breath catching a little as his body heated up just a little.

"Eeeeew! Mooommyyy!" Nicole whined from behind the counter.

Logan pulled away grinning from ear to ear. He reached for Camille's spatula and cleaning the tomato sauce off of it. "Mmmm..."

Camille grinned as she playfully pulled her spatula back from Logan's greedy grip before returning to her "duties" as reigning queen of the kitchen.

Logan smiled at his love before moving his eyes to their child. He opened his arm up a little in a silent invitation which Nicole took without a second thought, hugging his leg. Logan picked her up, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and carried her to the breakfast corner where he sat down with his child on his lap.

"How was your day, sweet heart?" He asked sweetly, all wrapped up around Nicole's little finger.

"It was ok, Logie." Logan smiled tucking a lock of soft brown hair behind Nicole's ear. "Jake ran off to try and climb a tree this morning." The child told Logan with a very serious and motherly expression on her face. Logan nodded silently encouraging her to carry on with her story. "But I ran after him and caught him in time. I told Jo on him." Nicole added a little smugly, her chin sticking out a little. Logan thought she resembled her mother perfectly. "I told him I would but he didn't listen. Now he knows better." Nicole shrugged.

Logan felt Camille's eyes on him and lifted his gaze from his child to her mother. He saw the amusement in Camille's eyes over how protective Nicole was of little Jake and nodded shortly, agreeing with her.

"So Jake is not speaking to me anymore." Nicole said quietly, now looking at her little pudgy hands folded nicely on her lap. Logan looked back down at her and saw the sadness in her tiny features. He placed a large hand over Nicole small ones making her look up. It broke Logan's heart to see the tears pooling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Well, honey, Jake is upset you told on him."

"But I told him I would and he wouldn't listen and could have gotten hurt and..." Nicole quickly defended herself. Logan shook his head and quieted his daughter down. He felt Camille's gaze on him. Sensed her motherly distress and self control over letting him deal with the child's pain.

"Nikki... if Jake had done the same to you – told on you for your own good – how would you have felt?" Logan asked, his voice calm and patient. Nicole thought about it for a second. Logan was amazed at how mature his five year old was – but then again, he'd been just as mature at her age. She was her father's daughter.

"I..."

"Maybe you could go talk to him."

"He doesn't speak to me."

"All he has to do is listen. Not talk." Logan pulled Nicole to his chest in a sideways hug and kissed her temple lightly. "Tell him you're sorry he's upset."

"Ok..." Nicole said on a defeated tone as if having the weight of the world put on her tiny shoulders. Logan smiled softly as he let his daughter run off to find Jake and patch things up.

"Where is Jake, anyway?" Logan asked Camille.

"With Jo in the guest house... pouting..."

Logan nodded as he stood up to hug Camille from behind and rest his chin on her right shoulder watching as she put the finishing touches to the deliciously smelling dish on the stove**.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's notes: **

**I know, I know - first I don't update for ages now I update a chapter and a new story in the same day. Yeah - you're right - I may be just a wee bit cray-cray but, hey, it's just me LOL.**

**Thank you for the support you've been giving me on my "baby" over here. This story means SO much to me *insert hearts here* just FYI - this is the last chapter I have down.. so next update wil come maybe on Sunday - hopefully.**

**What else, oh, yeah! This chappie is a bit big compared to the others but I just HAD to have everything in here. I mean - it's been a long time coming, right?**

**Well, ok, I'll shut it now and let you lovely readers do what you do best - read :) **

**Please leave me with your thoughts. Reviews make me VERY VERY happy.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Carlos stood nervously outside's Becky's house. His heart was racing one hundred miles per hour as he kept second guessing himself about deciding to ask Becky to marry him on her birthday. He was a nervous wreck – an utter and complete nervous as he knocked on the front door, a small bouquet of wild carnations in one hand and a small box of chocolates in the other.

Becky opened the door and flung herself into Carlos' chest, her arms wrapping around his neck. Carlos' heart skipped a beat as he hugged Becky to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hi!" Becky finally pulled away.

"Hi, baby. Happy birthday." Carlos whispered in her ear, unwrapping his arms from around Becky's back to present her with the flowers and sweets.

Becky looked down at the flowers. Her eyes lit up for half a second before a small pout appeared on her face. She quickly pushed it aside, hiding her slight disappointment – well, maybe not slight at all – over the half assed gift. Carlos, of course, caught her second-long expression and bit down a little smirk. His plan was working already.

"I'll put these in water and we can go?" Becky asked more than stated. Carlos nodded and bounced on his heels as he waited patiently by the door. There was no reason to go in as all of Becky's family and friends were already waiting for her at their favorite pub. Becky came bouncing back but Carlos saw it was slightly forced as she forced herself to keep her feelings in check.

Carlos held her hand all the way into town. His heart never stopped thundering inside of him. Every passing second was taking him closer to the second he'd actually have to get down on one knee and actually propose. He was half grateful for the long hours that separated him from finalizing his plan, half resenting them as he wanted to have it all over and done with, know what Becky's answer would be and just... just... be happy like a maniac or miserable like a dog left out in the cold rain...

Carlos ran his thumb over Becky's hand. He wasn't even paying attention as she spoke, lost in his inner world, scared shitless at the possibility that Becky would actually say "no" to him and kick him to the curve and have him end up like Logan had been for so many years – lost, in pieces... destroyed. He watched Becky get out of his car and walk to the door of the pub as he locked the door and smiled.

"She's worth it." He whispered to himself and quickly crossed the distance separating him from the woman he loved enough to risk his everything on.

By the time evening came Becky was pouting so hard she was almost stepping on her own lip. She'd "smelled" something was amiss, that everyone was keeping something from her. No one said a single word when she kept asking what was going on. Yet everyone was talking behind her back, smiling secretively... behind her back... It annoyed the shit out of her.

She tried talking to Carlos but he just dragged her off to dance or kissed her or told her he loved her so much. Which she really didn't mind, per say, but she needed to know what was going on. She growled quietly into Carlos' kiss but decided to let it go.

"Wanna get out of here?" Carlos asked her quietly as they kept dancing in the middle of the floor. Becky felt his heart pound wildly under her hand. She saw a little something in his eyes. Something she didn't recognize. Maybe Carlos wanted just a bit of alone time? So Becky nodded. Carlos beamed down at her, kissed her lips lightly and grabbed her hand. Becky thought it was weird Carlos' hands were sweaty, but then again they had been dancing for a while...

Becky allowed herself to be dragged back to Carlos' truck before she spoke up. "Where we goin'?" She asked quietly.

"There's one more present I have for you, but I left it at home..." Carlos said with what seemed to be a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

"You forgot my gift at home...?" Becky giggled as she let her head fall back into the head rest of her chair. "That's so typical."

"I said I left it there, baby." Carlos kissed Becky's hand. "I didn't forget." Becky looked at Carlos in amazement. There was something in Carlos demeanor that she didn't recognize. Something new. Something she found incredibly sexy. Something that made her love him even more.

"I could never forget." Carlos whispered as he stubbornly kept his eyes on the road to the ranch. Becky frowned.

"Los... what...?"

Carlos just shook his head. "Surprise." He stated and put an end to that subject. All through the drive, though their conversation flowed easily, Becky felt waves upon waves of nervousness flow off of Carlos. She thought her gift must be pretty special if Carlos was so worked up over it.

When they got to the ranch Carlos didn't head to the main house, which Becky found odd. He stopped a short distance from the main house though and instructed her to wait a second. Becky opened her mouth to answer but before she could even draw in enough breath to do so Carlos was bounding out the door and disappearing into the early night air. Becky slumped against her chair, pouting, folding her arms over her chest feeling rather like a puppy. She looked out her window and saw a small wooden structure in the field. Her eyes narrowed trying to make out what the structure was. She thought of it for a second – just a second – before the whole thing lit up with white Christmas lights. Becky gasped at the beautiful contrast against the darkening sky. She opened her door to get out and inspect it but before she could even push the door completely open Carlos was there – out of nowhere – holding her door open with one hand while his other extended out to her to help her out.

Becky looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. Carlos was beaming, his smile blinding even with the fading light. She stepped out of the car and Carlos closed it behind her.

"Come on. Let's give you your gift." Carlos whispered making her look up at him. Her breath caught in her chest. Carlos looked like an angel standing in the field just for her. The orange, red and purple of the sky emphasizing his beauty, the Christmas lights giving him an angelic aura. Becky found enough strength to slowly nod, never breaking eye contact.

Carlos took Becky's elbow. Heart thundering worse than before. His pocket felt heavy – like led – with the weight of the small velvet box. His legs felt like jell-o. His throat dry – sand paper dry. He took a small step towards the house-to-be.

Becky allowed Carlos to take her to the lit-up wooden structure. As she stepped closer and closer she saw it was a house. Well – the walls of a house – or – rather – the frame for those walls. Becky gawked. Why would Carlos bring her to a construction site... lit up in Christmas lights... on her birthday?

A light bulb went on in Becky's head. She froze mid step right outside the door frame and turned to look at Carlos. He simply grinned. He bent down and picked her up in his arms as if she'd weight nothing. A squeal stopped someplace between her chest and her throat and her arms locked around Carlos' neck instinctively as Carlos stepped through the door and into the construction site.

Carlos said nothing as he took Becky through a few rooms before settling on one at the back of the house where Becky saw a blanket laid down on the ground, three small candles floating in a bowl of water on one side of it, a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two flutes next to them and another bowl filled with strawberries.

Carlos kneeled down on the blanket and gently placed Becky on it with a little smile.

"Carlos... What...?"

"You know how we were talking about living together..." Carlos said nonchalantly opening the bottle of champagne like in the movies – "pop" and bubbles flowing out included. Becky had never seen Carlos be this suave. It made Becky's head swirl. "How we could never agree on where...?" Carlos said as he poured her a glass of champagne. Becky couldn't find her voice. "Well, I thought... maybe you'd like this house..."

"You... y-you're... you're building me a house?"

"Yeah..." Carlos shrugged in the most natural of ways. It made Becky's bitchy side come out. She smirked. Even in her dazed state she still needed to keep Carlos on his toes.

"What if I don't like the lay-out?" She asked a glint of evil in her eyes as she picked up a strawberry and bit down onto it. Carlos smiled warmly.

"If you don't like the lay-out you can change it." Becky gawked. "You can make this house anything you want it to be." Carlos gestured to the wood frame around them. "You can shape it into anything you need it to be."

Becky swallowed her attitude and sassiness. She watched with wide eyes as Carlos set down his champagne glass and stood, extending his hand to Becky. Becky looked up and swallowed hard. The glow around Carlos was back for the vengeance – the sky was almost completely black now, but the Christmas lights made him look like an angel. She took his hand after setting her own glass down and stood.

Carlos smiled and gestured to the blanket she'd just stood from. "Those are the blue prints, actually." He whispered in her ear. Becky blinked up at him then slowly turned to study the white lines on the blue blanket on the ground. How she'd missed that detail was beyond her. She let go of Carlos' hand and turned her full attention to the lines on the blanket. In her mind's eye Becky could clearly see every room, what it would be, how it would be decorated – the colors, the furniture, the decorations, every last single detail – she saw it all perfectly. She grabbed her heart getting lost in her imagination.

Carlos saw her get lost in her head and saw his chance. With clammy fingers he picked the little blue velvet box from his pocket. It slipped. Twice. Due to his whole body shaking with nerves, but he finally managed to grab it and open it. The delicate little ring caught a bit of light from one of the Christmas lights and attracted Becky's attention just as Carlos kneeled down on one knee.

Becky squealed a high pitch sound before clasping a hand over her mouth. Carlos cleared his throat looking up at Becky and she met his gaze.

"Rebecca..." Carlos started through the knot in his throat. "... my angel, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and want to share the rest of my life with you. Please accept this house and turn it into our home and me into your husband." Carlos said gently pushing the little box to her. "Marry me."

Becky looked down at the ring. The band was made of what seemed like leaves and Becky felt tears start to form up in the corner of her eyes. She staid still for the longest second of her life as she clearly pictured what life by Carlos' side would be like. She could clearly see their children run around the beautiful house they'd made for themselves. She could see her life intertwined with Carlos'.

Carlos watched Becky barely breathing. He almost saw the images dancing in Becky's eyes. He almost saw Becky's dreams of their future together.

"Yes." Becky whispered. It took half a second for Carlos to register her answer. He only realized Becky's acceptance when she finally nodded. "Yes." Becky said again as she kneeled down in front of Carlos, her shaking hand extended so he could place the ring.

It took a couple of tries for their two shaking hands to match a small band of golden leaves to Becky's finger but once it was done Carlos jumped up and took Becky with him in a bear tight hug, twirling her around, giggling like a happy child.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's notes: So I just finished this. I'm so happy you guys are up to date now and I don't have to wait to share my chapters with you. I'm actually giddy about it. Anyway - emm - intense chapter but Kendall needed a bit of intensity in his life as well.**

**Before I let you read I just wanted to say one thing to my guest reviewer Deb - girl I wish you'd have an account over here or hit me up on Twitter so I can properly thank you for the support and kind words and time you always give my work. Means the word to me! And I love you *heart***

**I love all of my readers. Even the silent ones. Cause I see you too! And thank you for the support and the time to read what my mind spits out. I truly hope you like my work.**

**Love always,**

**Emy**

* * *

The following day Kendall walked past Carlos' new house... or the frame of it, anyway. A flash of color caught his eye and he turned to see Carlos' naked butt as he slept with Becky securely wrapped up in his arms. He almost squealed and ran to the stables as fast as his long legs would carry him.

"My eyes are burning!" He told no one in specific but the mares still whinnied at him.

* * *

Two hours later his phone rang. He frowned seeing the house number.

"Yeah?"

"Ken..." Jo's strained voice came through the receiver.

"Jo honey, what's wrong?" Kendall dropped the rake in his hand. Jo took a couple of long breaths that sounded as if she was going through pain and Kendall's feet began moving on their own out of the stall, out of the stables and right towards the house.

"Contractions..."

"Where are you?"

"Home..."

"Coming. Breathe, baby, breathe." Kendall said into the receiver, now running full speed to his wife's side. Jo kept breathing with difficulty. "Where's Cammy?" Kendall asked panting.

"Took... the kids... out... Logan..."

"Fuck. I'm coming honey. Just breathe." Kendall panted slamming the front door open.

"Bedroooooooww!" Jo cried out and Kendall heard it in stereo. He ran up the stairs and right into the bedroom. Jo was lying on the bed, holding onto her belly.

"How far apart?"

"Don't. Know." Jo let out in between her clenched teeth. Kendall bent down and picked her up carefully. "Bag." Jo instructed. Kendall nodded. He moved quickly but carefully to the side of the room to pick up the bag Jo had made for when she'd have to go to the hospital and give birth. He kneeled down, setting Jo on his lap, put the duffle bag strap on his shoulder and lifted her up easily. "I'm scared, Ken..."

"It's ok, baby."

"It's not time yet... I'm just 30 weeks..." Jo cried in Kendall's chest, her contraction finally over.

"It'll be fine, Jo. Trust me. I'll take you to the hospital. Doc Wiggins will take good care of you and our son. I promise." Kendall mumbled as he carefully stepped off the first step – his heart thundering in his chest, afraid of miss-stepping, his brain ordering that he'd hurry up. It seemed like forever until Kendall finally stepped off the last step, but he did it. Jo was shaking in his arms, crying her fear away and he ordered himself to keep a straight face, though he shared Jo's worry.

He gently placed Jo on the passenger seat and ran to the driver's side. He called James as he climbed in the truck, throwing Jo's duffle onto the back seat. James picked up at the second ring.

"What's up, bu..."

"Jo's having contractions. I'm taking her to the hospital." Kendall cut James off as he put the car in drive and sped off onto the dirt road.

"I'll let the others know."

"Thanks." Kendall ended the conversation and gently took Jo's hand in his. He glanced to the side. Jo was as white as a sheet of paper and biting her lower lip, clearly having another contraction. Kendall said nothing, he just began to breathe a little louder and deeper in the hopes of reminding Jo of her Lamaze breathing techniques.

They reached the hospital in less than half the time it normally took, as Kendall had sped up and driven like a mad man in order to get his wife the help she needed. Carlos and Becky were already there, as was Doctor Wiggins. Kendall put Jo in a wheel chair and allowed the doctor to take her away as he filled in the forms with the info Carlos hadn't known by heart. Two minutes later he was in the consultation room, by his wife's side.

"There's nothing to worry about." The doctor said when she finally finished the examination. "It's just Braxton Hicks contractions – false labor. Your body is just getting ready for the real thing, like a dress rehearsal." She explained.

"But I didn't have them with Jake..." Jo said weakly.

"Every pregnancy is different. Don't worry, Jo." The doctor laid a calming hand on her forearm. "We'll still keep you under observation over night and administer a bit of baby-safe pain killers, just to help you go through them a bit more easily, but that about all we can do." Jo nodded quietly and Kendall brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "It's good that you came in as, at times, something can be wrong with the baby or the mother. Thankfully you're both perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled.

Kendall nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief when he heard his wife and child were both safe. He looked down at Jo and gently kissed her forehead. "See, baby, I told you everything would be all right." He smiled looking down at his beloved Jo. She closed her eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

"Jo, please take these pills and try to get some rest." The doctor said handing Jo a couple of small white pills and a glass of water. Jo took them without challenge and lay back down onto the hospital bed. She cringed in pain again, gripping tightly onto Kendall's hand.

"How long do these contractions last, doc?" Kendall asked, still looking at his wife.

"Depends on the woman, but they should be over soon. I'm sorry we can't do more, Jo." The doctor said, patting her leg lightly before exiting the room. Kendall turned his full attention to his wife, quietly reminding her to breathe through it.

A few moments after the doctor had left them alone the door crept open.

"Mommy?" Jake scared little voice came from the opening. Kendall turned his head to the door to see Jake standing there, holding onto the wood with white knuckles, worry etched on his tiny features. He stretched a long hand to his son and Jake ran to his side. Jo shifted heavily on the bed and Kendall turned to see her tired little smile as she fought back the pain for Jake's sake.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Jake tried again.

Jo nodded slightly. "Yes, honey. I'm ok."

Jake looked up at Kendall, clearly seeing through his mother's lie then looked up at Jo again. He gently climbed on top of her bed and caressed her face. "You look sick, mommy." Jo cupped his chubby little hand on her face and kissed his little palm.

"Your brother is giving me a hard time." Jo smiled, her eyes filled with love, her hand protectively rubbing her belly. "But, I'm ok, Jake, I promise."

"Mommy's a strong woman, Jakey." Kendall whispered, pride clear in his tone of voice. Jo smiled up at him but before she could say anything the door opened again.

"JAKE!" Nicole's hard voice came from the entry way. Jake stiffened a little. Kendall widened his eyes and turned on his heels. "Why did you run away?" Nicole asked a bit more calmly. Jake turned to her.

"Sorry, Nikki... Mommy's sick..."

Nicole shifted her eyes to meet Jo's as Camille burst in the door, following her daughter.

"Nikki..." She scolded but forgot her chain of thought when her gaze met Jo. She sighed heavily. "How are you feeling?" She asked Jo, a hand gripping onto her daughter shoulder like the talons of a hawk, quietly conveying the message to stay put to her child.

"Felt better. But ok." Jo replied cryptically before turning to her husband. Kendall met her eyes.

"Ice chips?" He asked with a smile and left to go get them when Jo nodded gratefully.

The second he was in the hallway Kendall felt bombarded with questions. Carlos, James, Logan, Katie and Becky all wanted to know what had happened. The second the words "Braxton Hicks" came out of his mouth both women nodded and left heading for Jo's room as Logan nodded in understanding explaining it to the very confused James and Carlos.

"So, Jo's not in labor..." Carlos concluded childishly.

"Nope."

"Good." James added, his face a little white from the scare of it all.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's notes: OK, so, this is a little something that had to be cleared.. well.. at least in my mind.. because.. well.. yeah.. apparently this story has more to offer than I had thought before, which YEY, I'm happy even if this story seems to grow on its own. Seriously - I had planned for like 4 more chapters, but I'm getting ideas and I honestly do NOT KNOW where I'm going - the boys and gals have taken over my fingers - save meeee :))))  
**

**Ok, enjoy and drop me a line ;)**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

That night James drove Katie, Logan, Camille and the kids home, leaving Kendall to take care of his extremely pregnant wife and give them a little time alone, albeit in the hospital, but alone nevertheless, as Carlos drove his fiancée home.

James felt a bit queasy. He'd never liked the thought of pain in any shape or form, and especially not when people he loved were feeling it. He hadn't found the strength to go see Jo looking so frail – the stories Katie and Camille told him were more than enough for his overactive imagination to picture Jo looking like a sheet of paper with a big bulge on her midsection. And it made him weak at the knees.

"You ok?" Katie whispered placing a small, warm hand on his leg as everyone got out of his truck when they'd finally arrived home. James simply nodded but Katie knew him too well. "Jo scared us all today, baby." Katie kissed his cheek and James felt a small smile creep up on him. "She's ok now."

"I just hate seeing people on hospital beds."

"Aww, you big baby!" Katie teased and playfully slapped his arm.

James squealed and pouted. "I hate you." He said quickly, glaring down at his girlfriend.

"I hate you, too." Katie laughed as she pecked James' adorable pout and got out of his truck.

"No, you don't..." James whispered with sadness as Katie closed the passenger side door. He saw her walk to the main house and quickly got out as well calling after her. Katie turned on the spot, her hair whooshing around her face making her look like an angel. James' breath caught but he ignored it and rushed to Katie's side, standing - rather towering over her small beautiful frame. Katie looked up with a questioning look.

"I... don't hate you..." James finally said his voice no louder than a whisper. Katie did nothing but gawk. "I'm sorry I said that." Katie gawked for another long moment before a wide smile brightened her whole face.

"Oh, Jamie, you're something else." She giggled crossing the small space still remaining between them, placing her small hand on James' hips, looking up into his eyes with such love it made James' heart race a little. Or a little more.

"So, you're not mad?" James pulled Katie into his chest, hugging her close.

"I knew you were kidding, silly."

"But it hurt when you said it back."

"I didn't mean it either." Katie simply stated looking up at James.

"Still..."

"James, you big baby, I love you. I was just teasing you!" Katie playfully glared upwards.

James looked down into her big brown doe like eyes. "I love you, Katherine Knight. So, so very much." James bent down and pecked Katie's lips lightly. Katie sighed into their kiss feeling happy and content. When their lips parted, James rested his forehead against Katie's. His heart began to race like crazy when his mouth opened without thinking of what he was saying. "I can't see my life without you anymore, Katie."

Katie opened her eyes to meet James' hazel gaze. "James... you know I'll have to get back to LA at some point... right?"

"No, you don't."

"James – I have a career there..." Katie tried to push away lightly but James held onto her tighter.

"But you don't need to..."

"But I want to, James." Katie forgot about romance and glared at James for real. "I want to be my own person, I want to have my own career, I want to have my own money. I WANT all of that, James. And I love you, but I will not give that up. Not for you. Not for my brother. Not for my mother. Not for anyone."

"Katie... I..."

"Not for anyone, James." Katie shoved James in the chest to no avail. James clung to her even tighter. "Let go."

"No." James shook his head. "Not until we..."

"We what, James, we what?" Katie began raising her voice, annoyed that James wouldn't allow her the air she needed to keep a clear head.

"Until we settle this, Katherine." Katie opened her mouth to reply but James cut her off. "I just found you. I'm not letting you go. You want a career in LA? Fine!" James almost screamed. "But I'm going with you. Weather you like it or not. I'm coming with you."

Katie gasped, unable to find her words. Her eyes softened looking up at the man she loved.

"You'd... you'd... you'd give up everything you've built up here?... your whole life... Midnight..."

"NO!" James yelled and startled Katie. "We'd find a place of our own, for the five of us..." James said dreamingly.

"Five?" Katie asked with wide eyes.

"You, Midnight, Feather, their baby and me." James stated matter-of-factly. "Five." He shrugged casually.

Katie forgot her momentary anger and threw her head back laughing. James grinned widely.

"Ok. The five of us." Katie said her eyes filled with joy, her smile blinding as she hugged James tighter than tight. James hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of Katie's head. They stayed like that a little while – happy for a short moment of pure love and understanding. And it lasted just that - a second. Just a second before James realized a small detail. A small detail that made him squeal as his blood ran cold.

"Wow, James, my ear! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Katie screamed up at him holding a hand over her ear – the ear that had been pressed against James' chest.

James pushed Katie at arm's length and looked down at her with horror whispering a single word that made Katie gulp herself.

"KENDALL!"

"Fuck." Katie paled.

"We need help..."

"Jo..."

"And we'd better... YOU'd better wait until their baby is born..."

"Why me?"

"Cause you'll be the provider in our family..." James smirked. Katie's jaw dropped. "Since I no longer have a career to speak of over there..."

Katie smacked his chest. A bit roughly. "You can always make a comeback... have a solo career... be a model again..."

James laughed honestly. "Katie, I'm way past what would be considered "my prime" back in LA. Making a comeback would make people think I'm lame and desperate for money. And I am neither." James shrugged. "I'll be more than happy sitting behind the scenes and supporting my beautiful woman while she's shining in the brightest of limelights." James gently caressed Katie's cheek.

"Your woman..." Katie echoed, shying her eyes away as she leaned into James' gentle touch.

"My woman. Yes." James leaned in and placed a small kiss right on the tip of Katie's nose. She smiled allowing a few dreams to cloud her eyes. Small dreams of her life at James' side. Small dreams of their daily lives together – maybe cooking together, maybe riding their horses on their LA ranch or maybe just watching the sun set over their pool. Small dreams of small details that would make their life as a couple perfect. Small dreams that were rudely interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling at her not having ate all day long.

James laughed loudly as he pulled Katie to the main house for dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's notes: One more problem fixed chihihi and I know it's not my best chapter and that it is a little lame, but, you know what? I don't care - I love it love it love it! So, there you go - Lomille for everyone that was waiting for them.**

**Let me know what you think cause I love to hear from you all.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Jo's fake labor scare and everyone was fawning over her worse than before. Logan being the worst of them – even worse than Kendall himself – that's until Jo had her fill and literally threw him out of her room, slamming the door in his face with a loud _bang_ that made him flinch on the spot as his shoulders slumped down.

Logan trekked his way back to the main house through the hot Texan sun feeling like a heel for having upset a very pregnant woman.

"Uncle Logie?" He heard Jake call after him. He turned slowly.

"Hey buddy."

"What's wrong, Logie?"

"Nothing, Jake. Why would you...?"

"Where's mommy?"

"In her room. Taking a nap."

Jake frowned. "You upset mommy." He crossed his little arms over his chest and Logan just gawked for half a second. How could a child of not even 4 years old just catch on to things like that?

"N-n-no..." Logan stuttered sounding unconvincing even to himself.

"Yes. You did." Jake said before running off to his home in search of his mother, leaving a very stunned Logan watching him go.

"Logan..." Another voice called at him, but Logan was too stunned at the way Jake had caught on to Jo getting upset with him. "Logan?" The voice barely registered. "Logan?" The voice seemed closer than before but Logan's body still was frozen in amazement. "DAD!" Logan jumped on the spot and fell on his butt as he turned to face Nicole with wide eyes. "Dad, are you ok?" Nicole asked, her tiny hand resting on Logan's shoulder. Logan gulped. He blinked twice. Swallowed again. Then jumped up and hugged Nicole to his chest so tight the small child began to whine. "Logan, let go! You're hurting me!" Nicole giggled. Logan did as she asked. He let her go and kept her at arm's length.

"You just called me _dad_!" Logan almost squealed hugging Nicole again, not as tight as before.

"Emm.." Nicole tried to push away. "Logan, let go." She used the same tone of voice as when she was addressing Jake. Except Logan wasn't Jake so he wasn't intimidated. Instead of letting Nicole go, Logan stood up, with her in his arms and began twirling around. Nicole began to giggle as she clung to Logan's neck for safety more than anything.

"Say it again." Logan stopped, eyes sparkling as he looked at his daughter. Nicole grinned.

"Only if you put me down... dad."

Logan then kissed her cheek so hard his lips hurt. "I love you so much, Nikki." He hugged his daughter tighter.

A single tear ran down Camille's face as she watched Logan interact with his daughter from the dining room window. She placed her hand over the coldish surface of the glass.

"I'm sorry I made you both lose so much time." She whispered before turning away with a smile, whipping her tear.

Logan carried Nicole inside searching for Camille, wanting to share the happiness.

"Cammy!" Logan called at the top of his lungs as soon as he entered the coolness of the home.

"Up here." Camille called from the top of the stairs. "Laundry room."

"Mommy, help!" Nicole called her voice playful. Logan gasped and began tickling her ribs with one hand while the other held onto her small frame tightly, so he wouldn't drop her. "Mooommmyyy!" Nicole whined between giggles.

Camille came out from to see her daughter laugh in her father's arms. She held back a small happy sob as she pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail.

"What's going on over here?" She fake scolded the two as she descended the stairs.

"Daddy won't let me gooo." Nicole whined, kicking her feet in Logan's arms. Camille grinned widely matching Logan's expression, knowing perfectly well what Logan was feeling, for she was feeling the same – overwhelming joy over hearing their daughter finally call Logan "dad".

"Well, then, maybe I should make daddy, let you go, huh?" Camille said to her daughter with a little devious sparkle in her eyes. Logan tickled Nicole again before she could reply and Camille delighted in the sound of her heart felt laughter. Camille tip-toed to Logan and tickled his side. Logan removed his fingers from Nicole's side, his eyes going wide.

"So, that's how it is, huh?" He asked Camille, playfully glaring at her.

"Yyyup!" Camille answered and tickled his side again. Logan chuckled under her touch before he extended his hand to catch Camille's ribs, but Camille giggled and ran away to the living room. Logan grinned and set Nicole down gently.

"You are so getting it!" He called after Camille before running after her.

"You let my mommy go." Nicole giggled and ran right after Logan to find him pinning Camille down on the plush carpet tickling her sides as she laughed and thrashed under him. Nicole jumped on Logan's back knocking him off Camille.

"REVEEENGE!" Camille called looking in Nicole's eyes who only nodded before both of them "charged" at Logan, Nicole sitting on his chest, tickling his sides, Camille fighting to hold onto his arms so he'd have n chance at self defense. Logan laughed under his daughter's light fingers. He tried to get his hands free, but was afraid of knocking his daughter off and hurting her, so he was somewhat trapped.

But then Camille lost her grip on one of Logan's wrists and that did it. He took his chance and dragged Nicole down to his chest, pinning her little arms under her, thus ending his torture. Camille moved to take her daughter away, but Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her down to him as well. Before Camille could even realize she was laying down on Logan's chest, holding her daughter's hand and gasping for air as she fought back her happy tears.

"I love you." She whispered to both of them.

Nicole smiled, settling in a better position against her father's chest before caressing her mother's face. "I love you, too, mommy." She cooed quietly.

Logan tightened his grip on both of them. He gently kissed the top of Nicole's head. Camille felt the small movement and lifted herself a little so she could look into Logan's eyes. He met her gaze mouthing a small "thank you". Camille smiled and placed a small kiss on Logan's cheek before settling back into his embrace.

"I love you." Logan whispered quietly.

"I love you, too, daddy." Nicole replied automatically and Logan's heart sped up hearing his daughter utter those words to him for the very first time. He felt complete, happy and loved more than he had in years. And, also for the first time in years, Logan felt he wouldn't have changed one single second of his entire life, as it had all let to this one perfect moment in time. One perfect moment that completely erased all the pain he'd felt for so long. One perfect moment that made everything worth it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's notes: sorry for making you all wait so long for the update and for the little tease in here and for the cliffy but em.. yeah.. hope you'll still love me love me once you're done reading this chapter chihihihi**

**So, without further ado - here's Carlos! *takes a bow and moves out of the way***

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Carlos stretched his body like a cat under the blankets without even bothering to open his eyes. His right arm softly bumped into the warm body at his side. The feeling made him smile as he turned on his side and pulled Becky's naked form into his chest. He opened his eyes only slightly – enough to aim properly as he pecked the back of Becky's head eliciting a soft, sleepy "mmm" from her.

Carlos sighted with content and cuddled closely into Becky's back. The movement caused a little friction in their nether regions and Becky giggled. The sound made Carlos' heart swell.

"Morning." Becky mumbled as she turned around, her hand going up to cup Carlos' face, her ring catching an early morning sun ray.

Carlos pecked her lips, eyes closed, breathing in her sweet scent, a small hum coming from the back of his throat before he even realized it.

"Morning, woman." He teased and Becky gasped against his lips. Carlos smirked and rolled on top of her. Becky giggled again at the feeling of Carlos poking her lower abdomen and wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck

Two whole hours later Becky and Carlos were joining everyone else down for breakfast, stupid smiles plastered on both of their faces. Of course everyone but the kids caught on to the reason why they were smiling, but the one that couldn't hold his tongue was James.

"Woo hoo, Carlos." He almost howled. "Nicely done, buddy!" He clapped a heavy hand on Carlos' shoulder making him blush to the tips of his ears, though, truth be told, he should have gotten used to James' rather crude nature after so many years of friendship. He felt better though, the moment Katie's small hand made a harsh and rather loud contact with the back of James' head making him yelp out a very outraged "OW!"

"Leave them alone." Katie shrugged and took her coffee mug to the table, sitting by Nicole's side and stealing one of her strawberries. Earning her an angry "hey" from the child. Carlos smiled at the interaction. He zoned out on the conversations going on around him and grabbed himself a cup of coffee, sitting back against the counter watching his family.

Jo was sitting on the softest chair with Kendall hovering close by her side catering to her every whim. And Jo was abusing her power a little, but her big round belly gave her the right and she did so without a shadow of mean intention.

Camille and Katie were fawning over the kids, making sure they both ate a proper breakfast – well – after Katie had stolen Nicole's strawberry, that is. By their side Logan was nibbling at his own toast and jelly sandwich while going over some report of some sort and Carlos instinctively knew it was something to do with the monthly needs of the farm. Not even half a second later James sat down at Logan side and began pestering him. Becky sat by Katie's side, tea in hand and a plate of pancakes in the other. She easily joined in the conversation with the other two women and children.

Carlos smiled. He decided to get lost in his own little world for a second. He turned his gaze out the window to his house. All the walls had been put up, as well as the roof. It looked amazing. Like a dream. His and Becky's dream come true. And the only thing left for them to do with this dream is have it furnished and painted just the right way.

Carlos imagined the little details Becky would put into the house, the tiny decorations she'd put in every room, making the house they'd built together into a home. Their home as a couple. As husband and wife. Carlos hid his smile behind his coffee cup as he sat back a little while longer.

His smile quickly faded however when a loud shattering sound echoed through the whole kitchen quickly followed by a loud shriek of pain coming from Jo.

"JO!" Kendall yelled.

"Water broke." Jo answered, her voice filled with pain.

"OK." Kendall nodded and began barking orders all around. "Katie – grab Jo's bag from our room." Katie nodded and ran out of the room. "Los – call doc Wiggins, tell her..."

"On it." Carlos replied instantly already getting his phone out.

"James – truck." Kendall went on. James sat up, keys in hand, and ran out the door.

"Cam – kids." Camille nodded.

"Loges – how do I...?" Kendall asked all worried, but Carlos didn't hear the rest of the conversation as the doctor answered.

"Doc, Jo's water broke. We're on the way to the hospital as we speak." Carlos said into his phone.

"Ok, Carlos, we'll see you here as soon as possible. I'll get everything ready." The woman replied. "Please keep your calm, everything will be perfectly fine." She said in a calming tone of voice.

"Yes, doc, thanks." Carlos ended the phone conversation and ran out of the mansion catching up with Kendall and Logan gently putting a very screaming Jo in the back of James' truck. "Doc said she's waiting."

"Good." Kendall replied shortly as he climbed in beside his wife and shut the door with a loud bang just half a second before James sped away from the house.

Carlos stood still for another half a second taking in a deep breath before turning on his heels.

"We need to follow them." Logan said his voice not really that calm, a tremble in his whole demeanor.

"Yes." Carlos nodded, before each of them running to their respective cars.

He watched Camille carefully close and lock the door behind herself as she ushered the kids into Logan's car before they sped off in James' tracks.

Carlos waited for Katie to run back with Jo's stuff before getting into his car, Becky by his side and Katie in the back seat and following them as well.

He sped on the freeway like a maniac, getting to the hospital in 20 minutes flat. They all ran in without a second thought. They asked the front desk where Jo had been taken and ran all the way there.

James was pacing around the waiting room. Logan was filling in the hospital admission forms. Camille and Nicole were sitting in the corner trying their best to distract a very worried Jake. Katie flew to James' arms, a smile on her lips at the thought of getting another nephew. Carlos sat down next to Jake, Becky by his side, as always.

So the waiting began.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's notes: Guess who's coming - woo hoo!** **About time, right?**

**Well, here you go. Enjoy the meeting.**

**And, please! Remember to review. Means the world to me.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Kendall rushed into the scrubs a nurse had brought him. He almost ran into the delivery prep room, right by Jo's side.

"Hi, baby." He cooed taking her clammy hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, you asshole!" Jo snapped at him.

Kendall nodded. He knew it was the pain talking. He ran to the door and yelled out for a nurse. When someone finally showed up he snapped at her.

"Can't you give my wife an epidural or something?" He gestured to Jo who was now doubling over and screaming in pain as another contraction shook her to the core.

"Emmm, no sir..." The nurse said apologetically.

"WHY NOT?!" Kendall belted out, his eye twitching in anger.

"She's not fully dilated yet. If we administer the epidural now it won't last when she actually has to deliver the child and..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST TAKE MY WIFE'S PAIN AWAY!" Kendall spat in the nurse's face.

Jo screamed in pain again and Kendall instantly forgot the nurse even ever existed. He rushed to Jo's side and took her hand again. Jo squeezed the life out of his fingers, but he could not have cared less. He caressed Jo's sweaty locks.

"It's gonna be ok, baby, it will soon be over." He cooed in Jo's ear.

"OK MY ASS! YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! IT'S THE LAST TIME! I AM NEVER GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" Jo yelled.

"Just breathe, honey. Breathe." Kendall spoke softly in spite of the pain in his hand currently shooting all the way up to his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BREATHING!" Jo belted out grabbing Kendall by the collar of his scrubs. "IF YOU FUCKING WANT ANOTHER CHILD YOU'RE FUCKING DELIVERING IT!"

"Yes, baby, I will, I will, just breathe, ok? Breathe." Kendall chanted in Jo's ear, gently prying his wife's fingers away.

Jo finally listened to her husband and began breathing deeply as her pain subsided slowly to a level where she could bare it.

The cycle repeated a lot over the next five hours.

Jo was more than exhausted by the time the doctor deemed her dilated enough to receive her epidural. When she finally got the shot she felt like being high – or in Heaven – whichever came first. The contractions were still there, of course, but the pain they brought felt diluted somehow, like thick mist covering a well known, far away landscape – you know it's there, you just can't see it. She could finally realize the fact that in a short time she would be able to actually see her new beautiful baby boy.

"I hope he has your eyes." She whispered to Kendall as she was being rolled into the O.R.

Kendall smiled as he held her hand and sat down on a small stool by her side.

"What will we name him?" Kendall asked when he felt Jo go through yet another contraction trying to get her mind of the pain. Jo squinted her eyes, but didn't double over like she'd done before. _God bless whomever invented epidural_, Kendall thought.

"Kyle." Jo simply said in between contractions.

"Kyle." Kendall let the name roll off the tip of his tongue. "Yeah... I like Kyle. It's perfect." Kendall smiled down brushing a stray hair out of Jo's eyes.

"Jo..." The doctor's voice came from some place between Jo's legs. "Please start pushing with the next contraction, ok?"

Jo nodded tiredly and did as she was told – Kendall holding her hand, breathing by her side. She pushed until she felt she had no more strength and then pushed some more.

Two hours in a nurse decided the birth process had taken too long and shoved both of her elbows into the top of Jo's stomach, trying to help push the baby down. Kendall watched frozen in place how his wife screamed out her pain and literally sat up with the speed of an attacking viper and bit the nurse on the ass until she drew blood. The nurse screamed out in pain and jumped away, thus taking the pain away and Jo fell back on the bed.

That very second a loud, strong cry pierced Kendall's ears. Jo smiled tiredly again just as the doctor's head popped up from in between her legs yelling out a "what the hell just happened?"

"She bit my ass, doctor!" The nurse yelled out.

"You stupid woman!" The doctor retorted at the crazy nurse as she frowned then turned to Kendall. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Kendall swallowed back a wave of nausea at the sight of blood, but his son's cry made him get over it. He looked down at Jo's small, tired smile and let out a shaky "yeah" before getting up from his stool and did as he was asked.

He felt mesmerized with his son's beauty, seeing both his own features and Jo's in him. But he didn't get more than three, maybe four whole seconds before the nurse took Kyle away to clean him up before giving him to his mother.

A few moments later the nurse was placing a clean Kyle in Jo's arms for the very first time and Kendall's vision was getting a little clouded up through the tears of happiness prickling at the corners of his eyes watching his very tired wife cradle their new child's head carefully. Kyle cooed up at his mother, his large eyes opening to reveal Kendall's own green eyes mirrored in his son.

They only shared a few precious seconds before Kyle was taken to neonatology and Jo to the recovery room, leaving Kendall to tend to his friends, his family. To give them all the good news.

He walked slowly to the waiting room where he knew he'd find his family. He took the time to remember his son's face and the sight of Jo holding him. He smiled a little bit wider with every step. By the time he reached the waiting room Kendall's face was already hurting from the size of his grin. He opened the door quietly.

Jake spotted him firstly. "Daddy!" He yelled running from his spot in the corner of the room. "Where's mommy?" The utter worry in Jake's voice melted Kendall's heart away without a chance of recovery.

"Mommy's fine, Jake. She's resting. Your brother is here and mommy is a bit tired now." Kendall answered as he lowered himself on his haunches to be at Jake's level.

"Your son...?" Logan asked quietly, doctor's worry in his voice.

"Kyle." Kendall answered with a grin.

"He's...?" Logan went on.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Even has my eyes. Like Jo wanted." Kendall answered quickly.

Katie, Camille and Becky cooed as if on cue as Kendall stood holding his oldest son in his arms. His brothers clapped him on the shoulders, a light mood filled with happiness taking over the room.

* * *

**Author's notes (part 2): I just wanted to share with y'all that the thing about the nurse jumping with her elbows on Jo's belly - that's how I was born. chihihi. I obviously don't remember it, but mom does and I just had to use it. Had. To. Cause it makes me laugh. Hopefully it made you laugh as well.**

**Love,**

**Emy**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's notes: get ready for so much fluff you'll sprout pink whiskers :))))**

**Also - next week I'll have an exam so I donno if I'll be able to update, so please forgive me for skipping a week. I'll try to give you at least one chapter, but no promises though, ok?**

**Ok. Now go tread and turn pink for momma. chihihi**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

James parked his car in front of the mansion and jumped out heading for the shower in the hopes of getting his time with Midnight before anything else. He needed a bit of time to unwind after a hard day at work, jumping from meeting to meeting, from crazy, demanding client to crazier and even more demanding client. He ran a hand through his hair as he massaged his sore neck muscles, walking blindly to the house.

He opened his eyes as he reached the front porch and his heart stopped for a second. His mouth falling agape. His breath hitching in his throat.

Katie was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair feeding little three week old Kyle. She was carefully cradling her young nephew's head on the crook of her arm while gently holding the bottle to his little lips, a sweet smile on her face, the evening sun rays playing in her hair, making it glow, almost like the halo of an angel.

Kyle was holding the bottle with both of his hands as he tried to feed himself, like a big boy.

James watched them for a little while. Not making a sound. Not moving a muscle. Just standing like a stone statue on the first step watching the woman he loved feed her nephew and daydreaming that one day he would be able to see the same woman in the same position but with their child.

James throat became dry and swollen realizing just how much he really loved Katie and just how much his heart longed and ached for the image of Katie feeding his child to turn into reality. Day dreams began dancing in front of his eyes – he saw Katie with a protruding belly, like Jo had had just a few weeks back, he saw Katie feeding their son or daughter while rocking gently under the Texan sun, he saw Katie run and giggle while chasing an auburn haired toddler around the front yard, he saw so much in the span of one second that his body could barely cope. He tried to swallow but nothing worked properly.

Then his heart took over.

James carefully stepped forward. Katie heard him and lifted her face from watching little Kyle eat. Her whole expression changed, her face lit up and her smiled widened.

"Hi." She whispered quietly, trying not to wake Kyle up as he'd just fallen asleep in the safety of her arms.

"Hi." James beamed at her and kneeled down beside her rocking chair before leaning in and gently pecking her lips with a content little sigh feeling how all the tension he'd built up during the day just vanished from his entire being.

"How was your day?" Katie asked again, just as quietly.

"Long. But it's much better now." James smiled like a silly man.

Katie smiled at James' sappiness. She turned and looked down at the slumbering baby in her arms. She gently pulled the nipple from between Kyle's lips and placed the almost empty bottle on the table next to her rocking chair.

"Where's everyone?" James asked quietly as he caressed Kyle's face.

"Kendall took Jo to get her stitches out, Los and Becky are furniture shipping and Logan took Cam and the kids at a horse auction." Katie listed them all.

"So we're all alone?" James grinned.

"Yes. We're all alone." Katie grinned impishly. "The three of us." She looked down again.

"I'm jealous." James suddenly said. Katie looked up at his slowly, her eyebrow raised.

"Of a child?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean..." James stuttered taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I mean no, not of Kyle, but..." He huffed out the heavy breath he'd drawn in. "I mean I want to see you just like this, but with our child." James finally concluded lamely.

Katie gasped audibly making the child in her arms stir in his sleep. She immediately composed herself and began gently rocking Kyle back to deep sleep. The distraction giving her time to assimilate James' statement and what it implied.

"James... I..."

James shook his head. "Don't say anything now, Katie... just... just think about it... it doesn't have to happen today... I just... I just want that one day." He said caressing her face. "When you're happy with your career..."

Katie sighed looking into James' hazel eyes. "James, I love you... It's just... I don't know if I want to have children... I just... never thought about it... Never even considered it as a possibility..."

James' heart sank in the pit of his stomach, but he refused to allow his dreams to shatter. "Then think about it now, Katie." He whispered lovingly. "Think about it. Imagine a little one of these..." James gestured to Kyle, a smile spreading on his face. "... with your big eyes and my dazzling smile." He added smugly making Katie snort and roll her eyes.

"James, I don't know... I can't see myself as a mom..."

"I can though. So easily." James whispered, his eyes glossing over with dreams of their family. "I can see you caring for my child." James told her, such possessiveness dripping from that little _my_ that it sent a shiver down Katie's spine. "I can see us as a family Katie. A real family." James let his forehead rest on Katie's shoulder. "I can see my family with you, Katie."

Katie lifted her hand from Kyle's face to caress James' hair. She kissed the crown of his hair then rested her cheek on his head sighing heavily.

"James..."

"Just think about it, Katie." James whispered gently lifting his head from her shoulder. "I'll go take a shower now, if you don't mind." He smiled gently. Katie just nodded.

James got up and went inside the home not even looking back for fear of having his dreams crumble. He'd always known that Katie would be a tough nut to crack but he'd never had a chance but fall head over heels in love with Kendall's stubborn, determined, amazing, beautiful baby sister. He'd gotten through to Katie thus far maybe he'd get through to her again. Make her see what an amazing mother she would make. And suddenly James found his new goal. Make Katie see just how amazing a wife and mother she would make. Make her see he was right.

He got to his room and stripped out of his work clothes and jumped into a boiling hot shower already plotting on how to make Katie see things his way. Even if it meant he'd have to give up Texas and everything him and his brothers had built. Even if it meant starting over for her. With her. James smiled into the cascading water.

"I love you Katie Knight and you will be my wife. The mother of my children. Even if I have to nag you about it every day until you say _yes _just to shut me up!" He said to the shower head with a devious smirk on his face. "I will wear you down. I will make you mine in every way possible. Mine and only mine. You'll see." James finished his naked rant as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's notes: Since next week I donno if I'll be able to post, here, have another chapter - from me to you, with love.**

**Hope you enjoy and drop me a line to let me know if you like or not.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Logan, NO!" Camille said with determination.

"Why not?" Logan asked with a whisper.

"We came here to sell horses not buy them." Camille hissed.

"But just look at her eyes, Cam. And tell her that."

Camille turned to look at the two children. Her daughter was literally fawning over a 3 year old Appaloosa foal with a perfectly white coat. The animal had taken a liking to Nicole as well, whinnying slightly under her touch and muzzling her gently. Her giggles could not be contained when the owner allowed her to gently brush down the foal's rump.

Camille sighed heavily.

"I can and I will if you make me, Logan, but you have to start telling her _no _sometime. And this is the perfect time to start."

"Well..." Logan looked down at his feet, a guilty demeanor about him.

"Logan... please tell me you didn't..." Camille crossed her arms over her chest looking down right murderous.

"Actually..." Logan showed her the ownership papers.

"LOGAN!" Camille yelled throwing both her arms in the air.

"Don't yell, Cam. Look – she has a great pedigree, both parents are jumpers and she's sweet and tame, just look at her... and she's healthy and has strong legs." Logan shoved the papers into Camille's face.

Camille sighed. Logan was right. The horse was a good acquisition for the farm, but it was also an acquisition that was spoiling Nicole and Camille hated that. She wasn't ok with spoiling her child. But, then again, Logan had the right to spoil her a little. Still – a horse was too much.

"Plus, it will be a good lesson in responsibility for her, Cam." Logan added, giving his lady his best puppy eyes. Camille groaned. "And, maybe, if Nikki wants to, maybe she can even start riding her in competitions, have her jumping..."

"NO! Definitely NOT! My child will not jump! My child will not endanger herself with falling off a horse! NO! Just NO!" Camille yelled at the top of her lungs attracting both Nicole's and Jake's attention.

"Cammy..." Logan whined.

"No, don't you _Cammy _me, Logan. My child won't be put in danger like that." Camille stomped away to the children.

Logan sighed and let his head fall down in between his shoulders.

"What happened, mommy?" Nicole asked worriedly when Camille scooped her up in a tight embrace.

"Nothing. And nothing WILL happen." She added glaring at Logan over the child's shoulder.

Logan shook his head and went to speak with the foal's previous owner to settle everything and get his new horse. Nicole immediately caught on to Logan's movement, having already witnessed the same transaction happen when Logan had sold three of his racing-ready colts. She started squirming in Camille's arms and, when her mother finally put her down, ran by Logan's side.

"Dad?" She asked warily.

Logan beamed down at his child. "One second, honey." He said handing the seller the cheque as Nicole sat quietly by his side. Once every detail was settled and Logan was presented with the reins of the foal Nicole yelled out with happiness, hugging the foal's leg happily.

Camille almost screamed in fear seeing how her child literally ran to the horse, her mind's eye playing tricks on her, already seeing the horse kicking her precious daughter. When the foal only whinnied and muzzled Nicole's hair causing her to giggle, Camille let out a heavy hot breath.

"Auntie Cam! Ouchies!" Jake drew Camille's attention to make her realize that she had gripped the little boy's shoulder a little too tightly.

"Sorry, baby." Camille muttered to Jake, eyes still on Nicole as Logan set her on the foal's back. Camille's mind started to play tricks on her again making her see how the pure white horse would buck up out of Logan's control and run wild with Nicole on its back and eventually throw Nicole off only to have her break her neck. Camille paled as fear gripped her heart in a tight clutch. She almost didn't notice how Jake ran from under her grip right into Logan's embrace begging him to sit behind Nicole. She watched with horror as Nicole argued and scooted even further back to make room for Jake in front of her, in between her arms, as she held on tightly to the reins.

Logan led them safely to their truck and got the horse into the transport van. Camille followed on Logan's footsteps, her heart pounding to get out of her ribcage with every step the horse took.

"What are you going to name her?" Logan asked Nicole as he tied her reins into the van.

"Really?" Nicole beamed. "I get to name her?" She jumped up and down on the spot, her little fists covering her mouth.

"Yes, honey, you get to name her. She's your horse." Logan giggled.

"Your dad's awesome." Jake elbowed Nicole in the ribs looking at the new horse with bright eyes.

"I know." Nicole whispered back, beaming at Jake before she turned her face to a stupidly grinning Logan. "Snowflake." She decided. The horse whinnied and Nicole took it as an agreement. She nodded happily. "Your name is Snowflake." She told the horse extending her little hand to caress her silky nose.

Camille almost ran into the van to whisk her daughter away but the horse didn't bite her little hand into a bloody mess, she just muzzled it a little and Nicole giggled happily.

"Let's get her home." Logan whispered as he gently pushed Nicole to the exit.

"Ok." Nicole nodded looking up at her father with a look of pure adoration that turned Logan into a puddle of mush.

Jake ran ahead making grabby hands at Camille so she'd help him down, which she happily obliged – grateful to have at least one child safe from harm.

"Bye, Snowflake. See you at home!" Nicole waved to the horse before bouncing off and allowing Logan to help her out of the van. Snowflake whinnied as Logan closed the door making him smile as the relationship the young mare was developing with his child was reminding him a LOT of James and his Midnight.

"I think Snowflake will turn into James' Midnight for our Nikki." Logan giggled into Camille's ear as the kids climbed into the front of the van. Camille stared at him as if he'd grown a second head for a fraction of a second then realized what Logan was actually saying and nodded.

"Yeah... maybe. They already seem so close..." Camille looked down at her feet.

"So... you're ok with this?" Logan threw his arm around Camille's shoulder.

"No. Not really. I keep getting these awful visions of Nicole getting thrown off onto her head, breaking her neck or getting her arm bit off or..." Camille began to hyperventilate.

"Honey, breathe, breathe." Logan instructed her, a half a smile on his lips. Camille took a few deep long breaths. "Nothing's gonna happen. Trust me." He said placing both of his hands on Camille's shoulders, kneading them gently. "Snowflake is a gentle mare. If she wouldn't have been I wouldn't have gotten her for Nikki, no matter how much she would have begged." Camille's eyes widened to the size of plates. "She's an amazing horse, you'll see." Logan kissed her forehead. "Now. Let's go home. I think Nikki can't wait to ride Snowflake again." He giggled seeing Nicole stick her head out the window.

"DADDY! LET'S GO HOME!" She whined that exact second.

Camille nodded slowly and Logan let go of her to go climb into the driver's seat. She huffed out a long, hot, heavy breath.

"This will take some getting used to." She muttered to herself as she climbed into the passenger seat.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's notes: Exam passed with flying colors - le yey for me! Here's your update for the week, since I have a friend coming over this weekend and I can't just leave her hanging about to write - dang real life, getting in the way of my writing LOL**

**Sorry if I made mistakes - I am really in a rush, so no double checking this chapter.**

**I just wanted to tell you all that I love you - thank you for supporting me and for just being there, even if you don't review. I love you all. Each and every one of you.**

**Love, **

**Emy**

* * *

Carlos groaned. He and Becky had been furniture shopping all day long. But Becky wanted what she wanted and she wouldn't settle for anything else than exactly what she wanted. That's why Carlos had been following Becky around like a puppy the whole day from shop to shop to shop to shop and to yet another shop.

Carlos loved his woman, but right now he just wanted to strangle her, buy whatever furniture and just be done with it already. And all of the sales persons Becky and him had met today would agree with him. So Carlos groaned as he entered the very last furniture shop in town.

He decided to sit back and watch Becky irritate and/or aggravate yet another sales person since she clearly did not need his input on her choices. Becky had good taste and Carlos loved it, but, sometimes, he just wanted her to be less picky.

He spent the next half hour on a couch in the middle of the store watching Becky interact with a beautiful young woman. And they actually seemed to be getting along. Or the woman had an elephant size level of patience. Either way, when Becky came back to him with an ear-to-ear smile on her face, Carlos raised his thank yous to the Heaven.

"Baby! I found the perfect sitting room furniture!" Becky squealed, completely unlike her. Carlos raised his eyebrows in surprise, too stunned to even speak. "And Larissa said they do furniture according to the customer's wishes and I think they can do the bedroom, isn't this wonderful? Why didn't we come here first, oh my God!" Becky began ranting.

Carlos sighed and allowed her to keep ranting. Her words washed over him like water over a rock as he reminded himself that he loved this woman to death... his death if this shopping trip would last longer.

Another 30 minutes later and Carlos found himself happily paying for the salmon colored sitting room Becky had ordered and leaving and advance for the bedroom furniture. And he did so with the lightest of hearts knowing he'd be home soon and back with his foals and Star. Especially Star. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Star lately due to the construction craziness. He missed his young horse.

"So." Becky jumped up into his truck.

"Mm..." Was the only response Carlos was capable of anymore.

"That wasn't so bad..." Becky trailed off a bit apologetically.

"M... yeah..."

"I'm sorry I'm so picky, but I just want everything to be perfect for us..." Becky noticed the sarcasm in Carlos' voice.

"It's ok, baby. I get it... at least we found what you were looking for..."

Becky glared at Carlos as he pulled the car into the main road. "What I was looking for?"

"Emm..." Carlos had enough wits about himself to know that he'd scorned Becky with his phrasing and shut up with an answer that would have gotten him in even bigger trouble.

"What I was looking for? Me? Just me?!"

"Baby, I..."

"Great. Just great." Becky pouted, her arms folding over her chest. Carlos sighed inwardly. "I want to make our home perfect and you don't even give a shit..." She spat out.

"I do give a shit, Becky, it's just that..." Carlos bit his tongue.

"Just that WHAT?"

"That you didn't care about what I thought and..."

"WHAT?!" Becky yelled. "I didn't care?" She turned to fully face Carlos.

"Yeah... I tried to give you some ideas and..."

"AT THE FIRST SHOP! THEN YOU STOPPED CARING ALL TOGETHER!" Becky fully yelled.

"Baby, don't..."

"Don't you _baby_ me and stop the fucking car!" Carlos looked at her for a split second. "I said stop the fucking car! Now!" Becky yelled bringing her fist to collide hard with Carlos' upper arm.

"OW!" Carlos let out and pulled over instantly.

As soon as the car had stopped moving Becky jumped out of the truck. In the middle of the field. And started walking away from the car. Carlos was amazed. Like struck by lightning.

"What the hell did just happen?" He muttered to himself before getting his keys and following Becky, locking his truck over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with the crazy petite ginger.

"Becky!" He yelled after her, but Becky didn't turn, didn't stop, just kept going faster, with a determined pace. He could see her wipe away at her face and knew she was crying. Carlos' heart crumbled to tiny little pieces. "REBECCA, GOD DAMN IT! STOP!" He yelled as he broke out into a light run and grabbed Becky's shoulder. He spun her around on her heels. Becky refused to meet his gaze.

"What the fuck was that?" Carlos asked, anger dripping from his voice.

Instead of an answer Becky crumbled into his arms and fell to her knees crying. Carlos went down with her, holding her tight to his chest.

"Becky... Becky what the fuck... Becky what's wrong?"

Becky shook her head refusing to answer still bawling her eyes out in his embrace. Carlos was at a loss of what to do. He kept staring at Becky's red curls as they shook with the power of her crying. After a few moments, when the Texan sun had become too much to take, Carlos decided to move so he picked Becky up and carried her back to the truck. Becky said nothing.

When they were both seated back inside the truck, with the air conditioned turned up and Becky had stopped crying Carlos tried again.

"Becky what was that?" He pointed out the window to the spot she'd crumbled.

"Nothing." Becky replied in a small voice, shying her gaze from Carlos', looking out the passenger door window.

"Becky..." Carlos sighed with exasperation. "Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong, Carlos... just..."

"Just what?" Carlos kept on pushing, his anger bubbling up yet again.

"I'm pregnant ok!?" Becky yelled in Carlos' face. "I'm pregnant and unmarried and scared, ok?" Becky finished lamely making herself smaller into her chair.

"Wait – what?" Carlos tried to make heads or tails of what Becky was saying. "How...? When...? What?!" Carlos felt his blood boil with happiness.

"How... really? When – the night you asked me to marry you, most likely... and what... I am pregnant with your child..." Becky still didn't look at Carlos, she still kept looking out the window. So she missed Carlos' blinding smile and his efforts to keep himself from squealing at the news.

"Becky – will you look at me?" Carlos said after a few moments had passed. He did not dare manhandle her now. Knowing she was carrying his child. Becky shook her head in defiance. "Please." Carlos said quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Becky turned her face to his. Their eyes met.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Carlos beamed. "Then I guess we should push the wedding sooner. I want to be married when our baby comes." Carlos laid his hand on Becky's belly carefully. "When our baby comes."

Becky looked at Carlos with amazement. "You're not mad...?"

"Mad? Over you having my child? The woman I love more than my own life? How could I ever?!" Carlos was smiling so hard, his cheeks were hurting. "I love you, Rebecca. So much I can't fit into words. You drive me insane, up the walls, sometimes, but I love you more than my life and this..." Carlos moved his hand on top of Becky's belly. "This is making me the happiest man alive!" He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Becky started crying again and buried her face in Carlos' neck. Carlos held her close, now knowing that the tears she was shedding were of happiness instead of fear.

"I love you, too, Los." Becky whispered finally.

"Do you want to go home?" Carlos asked gently.

"Yes, please." Becky nodded and pulled away.

Carlos sat back in his chair. He grinned. "So the mood swings start." He replied when Becky lifted her eyebrow at him and earned himself a punch in the arm. A playful punch that had them both giggling.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's notes: I felt silly so this came out. Hope you guys approve. Let me know.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Kendall sighed as he waited outside the doctor's office for Jo to finish up her last post-birth consultation. He watched the light green walls and followed a fly as it zig-zag-ed through the air. He was bored beyond words.

It took about half hour longer for Jo to exit the doctor's office with a great big smile on her face.

"Thank you, doctor." She said to the kind woman who nodded.

"I'll see you next month for Kyle's check up and shots, then."

"Yes, doctor." Jo nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, Jo." The doctor shook Jo's hand and nodded at Kendall. "Mr. Knight." Kendall smiled and nodded as he stood from the uncomfortable chair, right before the doctor went back to her office.

"So?" Kendall asked Jo with a smile as he took her elbow to gently guide her back to their car.

"Sooo..." Jo teased. Kendall lifted an eyebrow and guided his wife out the door. "Everything's just fine." Jo beamed up at her husband.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"See – I told you so."

Jo snorted. "Kendall you were a worry ball."

"So not true. I knew you were ok. You took good care of yourself..." Kendall trailed off seeing Jo roll her eyes lovingly as she climbed onto the passenger seat of the car. "What?" Kendall glared at his wife.

"Nothing, baby."

Kendall nodded. "That's better." He closed the door and walked around the car leaving Jo to giggle to herself for a few moments while shaking her head slightly. "So." Kendall jumped into his seat. "Wanna go out for a quick ice-cream to celebrate?"

"Yeah... If you get me the extra large chocolate chip to go." Jo replied, eyes sparkling with joy. "Cause I wanna get back to Kyle as fast as possible."

"Katie's perfectly capable of taking care of him, babe." Kendall pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "And we haven't been on a date in so long..."

"Kendall, stop being a baby." Jo chuckled. "I know Katie can take care of her nephew, but Kyle needs his mom. Trust me."

Kendall wanted to pout but he turned for a split second and saw that Jo's shirt had a couple of very embarrassing wet spots on her chest, so he decided to do as his wife asked of him taking the shortest way to their favorite drive-through to get their ice-cream.

"He's hungry, huh?"

"Yup." Jo replied, a bit red in the face as she covered her chest. Kendall saw her shyness and smiled a little covering his wife's knee with his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

As the light turned red Kendall stopped the car and took off his plaid button up handing it to Jo.

"Here, honey."

Jo smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered, quickly buttoning up Kendall's shirt over her own wet shirt. Kendall squeezed her knee again as he stepped on the gas again. Jo looked at his profile – the sharpness of his jaw, the angle of his nose, his signature bushy eyebrows and the curl of his lips as he smiled ever so slightly. Jo found herself mirroring Kendall's smile and feeling happy and content, in spite of the bothersome wetness on her chest.

As Kendall pulled into the drive-through and turned to the side to place their order Jo watched his muscles arch under his white t-shirt. She got lost in watching her husband – his back muscles, his arms, his neck. Jo couldn't help reaching out and touching Kendall's back.

Kendall turned under his wife's gentle touch. He saw something in her eyes. Something he couldn't place. "Yeah, baby?"

Jo shook her head to clear her mind. "Get some fries for Katie, too."

Kendall nodded and quickly added the fries to the order leaving Jo to daydream on her seat.

"What's with you, babe?" Kendall asked as he drove the short way to pick up their food.

"Nothing." Jo smiled, adverting her gaze.

Kendall shook his head. "Babe, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Kendall put the food on the back seat and gaped at his wife. Jo put on an innocent face and said nothing until the car behind them honked and Kendall had to turn his gaze away and drive away.

Jo felt a little victorious. She had no idea over what, but it felt good.

"It really was nothing." Jo whispered at one point during their drive home. Kendall only lifted an eyebrow, but, otherwise kept his eyes on the road giving her a little bit of privacy. "I was just looking at your muscles." Jo admitted, a blush creeping on her face, feeling like a teenager again.

Kendall slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "You were doing WHAT?" He asked with an obvious smirk.

"Well, yeah... I was just thinking..." Kendall raised an eyebrow, turning his whole body towards his wife, clear interest written on his face next to a bit of a self satisfied smirk. "I was thinking back to the days back in LA and how much your body changed since then..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the horses have brought out the best in you." Jo giggled, mischief clear in her eyes.

"The horses..." Kendall whispered.

"Mhmm..." Jo purred like a cat, batting her eyelashes at her husband.

Kendall smirked. "OK. Horses." His smile went up on one side. "Guess I'll just have to share my ice-cream with the horses then..." He teased a little.

"Good thing I got my own, then." Jo laughed at Kendall's obvious gawking and reached to the back seat to get her food and treats. Kendall tried to get a hold of her wrist but Jo quickly slapped his hand away and made a quick grab for her ice-cream, cradling it to her chest, like a precious piece of china. Kendall laughed.

"I love you." He whispered kissing Jo's cheek and starting up the car to take his wife home.

"I love you, too." Jo replied with a mouth full of ice-cream.

Kendall shook his head. "And suddenly I'm not sure if that was addressed to me or the ice-cream..."

"The ice-cream, obviously." Jo grinned. "Cause nothing's better than chocolate." She teased her husband.

"You're so lucky I love you." Kendall tried to play upset, but the smile on his face didn't fade away.

"I know." Jo leaned on Kendall's shoulder. His hand moved higher on her leg on instinct. "Want some?" Jo asked before shoving a spoon full of chocolate up in front of Kendall's face which he took gratefully.

"This is so good." Kendall said almost moaning in pleasure.

Jo nodded against his shoulder and kept feeding her husband.


End file.
